


Peaches and Cream

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cameras, Car Sex, Comedy, Domestic, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry is probably perfect, I am, Louis is awkward, M/M, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference, Strangers to Lovers, am i really writing something new?, as always, harry is a manager at walmart, he is sweet, louis lives in his car, louis makes lists, they are trying to win money, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.“We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”“You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”“We want to prove that opposites attract.”Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.Louis just came for the money.





	1. I'm allergic to peaches.

**Author's Note:**

> is she really writing a new story when she just finished two? yes.  
> does she really have tons of ideas for news stories because she quit her job? yes.
> 
> I was watching the amazing world of gumball and idk what happened but I thought, what if you're allergic to something but the person you like smells like that something. Coincidentally I'd just thrown away an old peach i never got to eat.
> 
> I'm excited. I love how I write Louis' character, he's so pretty. Harry is beautiful and his new song is beautiful and I love him.

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.  
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations****

*****SPANISH TRANSLATION on wattpad by:[ilarry_12](https://www.wattpad.com/553825947-peaches-and-cream-l-s-traducci%C3%B3n-i%27m-allergic-to)**

 

 

             

“Yes, Tomlinson.”

The woman nodded, typing his name into the computer. “You will be assigned to the sixth floor, roommate is Harry Styles.” She gave him a paper with a half-smile, “If you need anything else, please come back.”

Louis nodded, walking away while reading the paper. He bumped into a girl, mumbling a quick apology, receiving a wave off as she kept walking.

Louis was not the best communicator. He was awkward, short, and quiet –every bullies dream. Louis tried his best to fit in; he wasn’t anti-social, he was just quiet. Silence scared people and they often avoided him. If he could make one friend at this retreat, it would be perfect.

It was to make money.

It was a reality TV sort of thing but it wasn’t for TV –it was for ‘research’ (or so that’s what the pamphlet says.) The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love. They had straight couples and gay couples, Louis was in the gay category of the list. He was a broke gay boy who had been living out of his car for four months. When the opportunity came up to live in a penthouse for a month, Louis jumped aboard.

He didn’t know all the details but they would be explained when they all arrived.

Right now, Louis was going to the highest floor in the building –floor six. He had all of his things on his back and he was more excited to get to the room to wash his laundry than actually meet his roommate.

When Louis got upstairs, there was a small walkway with a large entrance –no door.

He poked his head inside, “hello?” Louis walked around uncomfortably, holding his bag close, “hello?” The room was beautiful. Even when he had lived in a house, it looked nothing like this. It was a room straight out of a magazine, fake plants and all.

After walking around twice, he took out his journal from his backpack.

  1. Two bathrooms. One shower.
  2. One bedroom. One bed.
  3. One den. One sofa bed.
  4. Living room. Two couches.
  5. Two TVs.
  6. Washer/Dryer.
  7. One kitchen. Stocked.  ~~Fucking~~ ~~huge~~.
  8. Carpet floor.
  9. One balcony. Two chairs.
  10. Six cameras.



Louis liked lists. It made him feel organized although his life was far from it.

He washed his clothes immediately, wanting to change and shower before his roommate showed up.

He got the chance to do both things. Louis folded all of his clothing, and put away his things. He picked the bottom drawers, considering his roommate. He was a short guy, maybe his roommate was tall? After pacing the penthouse for a while he went to the small balcony –there was a pool downstairs.

Louis was nervous, he was nervous guy –people made him nervous, situations made him nervous. The nervousness was beginning to eat at him and he really wanted to turn on the TV but couldn’t find the remote, so instead he sat down for twenty minutes. About twenty-five minutes later a phone rang and he jumped to find where the sound was coming from.

Louis found a phone in the kitchen and in the main bedroom. He had to write that down.

“Uh, hello?”

“Louis Tomlinson?”

“Uh-”

“Harry Styles?”

“No, no.” Louis cleared his throat, rubbing his sweaty hand on his shirt. “Louis Tomlinson.”

“Hello, Louis. My name is Alina Graham. I am the spokesperson for BOL. Is your roommate there yet?”

Louis glanced at a camera, figuring that they hadn’t been shut on yet. “Uh, no, he isn’t.”

“Okay. Can I have you come downstairs? It is the first floor, exit the elevator and make a right. Room 1B.”

“Yes!” Louis spoke quickly, loudly, looking for his wallet. He was starving, the might have food down stairs.

“Perfect. We will be supplying breakfast, no need for money.”

Louis looked at the camera again, biting his lip. “Okay…”

So maybe they were on.

-

Louis sat in the far back, folded into his chair. Everyone mingled but he felt a lot more comfortable back here –alone, a loser. He had his plate of breakfast, and his orange juice, he was happy.

“Hi.”

Louis fumbled, putting his food down. He coughed into his arm, about to choke from swallowing so fast. “Um, hello.” He wiped his mouth of any crumbs, “hi.”

“Niall.” The blonde sat, setting his plate on the table. “You?”

“Oh, I’m Louis.” Louis gave his best not-awkward smile, rubbing under his nose. “Is your roommate not here yet?”

“No,” Niall pointed his thumb at the group. “She’s there.”

“Oh.” Louis didn’t say anything else. He folded his small body back into the chair, picking up his plate.

Niall sipped his own orange juice, looking Louis up and down. “And you? Where’s yours?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Louis chuckled uneasily, moving the croissant away from his mouth. “He wasn’t there when I was upstairs.”

“Oh, you’re in the gay category?”

Louis almost stood up, unsure of Niall’s standing. “Yeah, yeah, I am.”

“My friend's in it.” Niall looked around, pointing at a guy with black hair. “He’s talking to his roommate –I think his name’s Liam? Lime. I don’t know.” Niall bit into his egg sandwich, “I already wanna leave.”

“Why?” Louis licked the corner of his mouth. “Is she mean?”

“No.” Niall shrugged, “I just got out of a relationship with a girl. I was kinda hoping they’d pick a guy for me.” He wiped his mouth, “I shouldn’t have picked bisexual.”

 Louis smiled apologetically, “Sorry.”

Niall sighed, “Doesn’t matter.” He looked back at the girl, “I better go sit with her.”

“Um, actually,” Louis spoke up, “I was wondering –do you know what this is? I mean, staying with a stranger for a month –you get five grand. It’s a little weird, isn’t it?”

“Yep.” Niall stood, “I don’t trust it. There’s something up.” He leaned closer, “everyone in this room is going to get five thousand dollars?” Niall snorted, “Impossible.”

 And then Niall was gone and Louis was left alone with his thoughts. He could agree that it didn’t make much sense but it was something. Five thousand could keep him alive for the next few months.

“Alright!” The woman on the podium spoke into the microphone, “Gather around!”

Louis grabbed his chair, running to the front with the rest of the group. He looked to a door where a tall man came through. The man was looking around with big eyes, probably realizing he was late. This had to be his partner.

“Harry Styles?”

“Uh, yeah.” He scratched his head, curls askew, “Sorry, I’m late.”

“It’s fine, please have a seat.”

Harry sat down, looking around briefly. Louis rubbed his hands together when they went clammy.

       “Good morning, my name is Alina.” She smiled, “A lot of you have questions and I will be happy to answer all of them but I am first going to explain what BOL is.” She clapped her hands together, “BOL stands for Beginning of Love. We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things. We all see the news, many people are being hurt –many people are suffering. You,” She pointed at the group. “Are just the beginning –of love.” Alina grinned, “We want to prove that love can take ordinary strangers and make them unordinary. If this is a success we will continue this project and expand it to other countries.”

She grabbed a piece of paper from a man beside her.

        “Now, what is your role? You have each been given a roommate.” She rolled her eyes, “I don’t expect you all to fall in love in a month –that is not what this is. Love comes in so many different ways. What we do want to see is friendships grow. We wanted to take totally different people and stick them in a situation they’d never be in otherwise. If a romance sparks while that happens,” She lifted her hands, shrugging, “Then please, by all means. We expect complete honesty, you do not have to lie or cheat. This isn’t a bachelor show, okay? This is you being yourself –no one except us will see this.” She looked around, “Any questions so far?”

A woman up front raised her arm, “So, we get money whether we fall in love or not?”

       “You get money as long as you stay the full month. Any other questions so far? –No? Alright.” She read off her paper, “Okay, let’s go over rooms. You will share rooms, you will share everything -if you were waiting for a catch, here it is. You will do everything together; showering is not necessary, neither is using the restroom. Aside from that, you are to be together 24/7. If you are cooking then you both are cooking. If you are swimming then you both are swimming. This, I cannot stress enough, is important.” She looked around, “Understand?”

Niall raised his hand and Louis sat up a little. “But couples aren’t together 24/7.”

        Alina snapped her fingers, “Very true but, understand, we only have a month. It may seem long, but it isn’t. If this is to be successful then it has to be this way. If I let you do whatever you want, I guarantee you will only gravitate towards people with your personality. We want to prove that opposites attract.” She stared at the group and they stared back. “Please remember, this is for you to have fun, enjoy yourself. I know it’s hard to think about that when some is trying to pay you.” She laughed, “But, that is all it is. It’s very simple.”

        Alina clasped her hands together, “Important; bedrooms and bathrooms do not –I repeat, do not have cameras. If you want to have sex, you are more than welcome to. Bathrooms and bedrooms don’t have cameras.” She nodded at the group, “Sex is  completely allowed, and kissing is allowed. You may do whatever you please as long as you do it together.” She smiled, taking a deep breath, “Another catch –you are not allowed to leave the resort.”

The group quickly became a mess of ‘why’s’ and confusion. Louis looked around, joining the confusion.

“Okay, okay.” She calmed, “We are going to recorded you 24/7 –we are not trying to get the public involved. So, for a month, you will be staying in the resort. Everything will be supplied to you. –oh and another thing.” She chuckled, “say goodbye to your phones.”

The noise grew, turning into annoyance. Louis brought one knee to his chest, he did have a phone; he’d be fine.

                “I know, I know. You have an hour to make phones calls to whoever but no phones. No phones, no computers –no contact.” Alina rolled up her paper, “You will meet with me twice a week, you will be apart during those times. We want you guys to enjoy yourselves.” She smiled, “Right now we are going to send you all upstairs, and you are going to sit with your roommate for ten minutes before someone comes by. You are going to sign a waiver and you’ll have a chance to ask any questions you have again. The person who comes will take your cellphones or any electronics you have.” Alina clapped her hands once more, “I hope you all enjoy your stay.”

-

Louis got to his and Harry’s area as fast as his legs could take him while Harry stayed downstairs.

He was a little nervous. He was a weird guy, a not-so-likable kind of guy. Since they’d have to be together 24/7, Harry would get to see all Louis’ weird things up close. Louis wasn’t ready for cameras to be watching him; he wasn’t ready for Harry to have to deal with him for a month. He just wasn’t ready and he probably never will be.

Louis could possibly make a friend out of this. Alina did say that they were opposites, so maybe opposites did attract. He was an awkward nervous wreck, which meant Harry was a smooth –not-awkward-nervous-wreck.

 “Oh, hey.”

          Louis stopped pacing, “oh –hi.”

“Oh, sorry.” Harry wiped his hand before extending it to Louis, “Harry.”

“Louis!” He shook the hand with more force than necessary, blushing. “Sorry, Louis.”

“It’s cool.” Harry looked around, “place is nice, huh?”

“Oh, yeah.” Louis rubbed his arm, feeling his sweats coming on. “It’s beautiful.”

“Well,” Harry sat on the couch. “We have some time before someone comes.” He patted the seat beside him. “Sit, please.” Louis did but on the opposite couch, crossing his legs into the cushion. The two didn’t say anything for a while.

Harry smiled at him, “are you nervous?”

“So nervous,” Louis admitted. He rubbed his eye, “not used to being around so many people.”

“Well, it’s just you and me now.” Harry winked teasingly, “Tell me about yourself.”

“Um, I’m twenty five –I –don’t know what else,” Louis chuckled, biting on his lip. “I’m not very interesting.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find something interesting. We have all month.” Harry pulled out his phone, texting someone, before setting it on his lap. “Where do you work?”

“Uh, I actually quit my job.” Louis had quit. He worked at a fast food place and his boss refused to give him a whole month off so Louis just quit. He tried not to hold onto too much at once. Louis was small, it was easier for him to carry less anyway.

“Why?” Harry pressed something on his phone before setting it down again. “Didn’t like it?”

Louis nodded, “yeah.”

“Hello?” A small tapping came from their doorway. Louis stood up, Harry stayed sitting. “Hi, I’m Jason.” He shook Harry’s hand then Louis’. “Nice to meet both of you.” Jason motioned Louis to sit back down before he took a seat next to Harry.

“I am here to have you two sign these.” He held up two thick packets, “Also, to answer any questions you have –concerns.”

Harry lifted a finger, “we can’t leave this place –at all?”

Jason smiled softly, “this is going to be hard but no, you can’t. We want to be able to watch you all at all times. We have golf, pools, gyms, and restaurants all over the resort. You two are welcome to explore. If you do leave the resort it is an automatic disqualification. You will be sent home –both of you.”

Louis swallowed.

“So, if he leaves mid-way –I leave to?”

“Yes.” Jason nodded, “you both are one right after you sign this. If you want to leave, now is the chance and we will find someone new? If you leave after signing this you give up all your rights to the money.”

Louis stayed bent into the opposite couch, rubbing his hand on his knee. He was fine, he could stay. Harry seemed like the ‘perfect’ guy; sweet, charming -good looking. He looked like the wonder bread of everyone’s dreams. If Harry left because Louis was unbearable –Louis would have to leave to.

“You down with this?”

Louis jumped at the question thrown at him. Harry was staring at him with a raised brow. “What?”

“Are you serious about this? I came here for money, are you serious about this?”

Louis nodded, “yes, of course.” He squeezed his legs closer to his body, “I am.”

“Alright.” Harry held out his hand, “I don’t have any more questions.” He looked at Louis, “you?”

Louis shook his head, “I’m fine.”

Jason smiled, “good.” He handed them each a packet with their names on it. “If you would like to read through it you can.” Both boys signed. “Or not.” He took both packets and pens, “the next two days are all yours. One the third day Alina will come by with me and we’ll each talk to you.” He stood, “Enjoy your stay –please call us for anything.”

Jason left, quickly coming back to their room. “Oops.” He smiled, holding out a hand, “Laptops, phones, watch-phones. Hand em over.”

Harry sent his last text message before turning off his phone. He handed it to Jason before jogging to the bedroom, returning with a laptop.

Jason smiled at Louis, “come on.”

Louis shook his head, scratching his hand. “I –I don’t have anything.”

Jason nodded seriously, “If you are caught with any electronics –that is a disqualification. You will both go.”

Harry looked at him and Louis swallowed thickly, “I don’t have anything, promise.”

“Good. See you in two days.”

The room got pretty quiet when he left.

Harry sighed loudly, sitting back down. “I think I’m gunna break from not having internet than anything else.” He looked around, “so, anything you wanna tell me?”

 “I’m really boring.” It sounded so blush, Louis flinched. He cleared his throat, “I am pretty boring.”

“Okay.” Harry sat up, “Well, I’m Harry. I’m twenty-five. I am bisexual –I have a sister, my parents are somewhere in Europe.” He licked his lips, “I’m the manager at a Walmart. I saw the flyer for this online and five grand sounds awesome, so I took a month off.” He shrugged, “I have a cat –he’s a demon.”

Louis giggled into his thumb.

Harry smirked, “he eats through my socks –my pillows. I wanna get rid of him but I don’t have the heart.” He sighed, “You have pets?”

“No.”

 “Ever had any?”

Louis nodded, “an ant farm.”

Harry pressed his lips together, probably expecting something else. “Okay.” He looked around again, “I think I’m going to have a shower –I’ll be right back.” Harry jogged to the bedroom, leaving Louis alone on the couch.

Louis took deep breathes. Awful –just awful. The guy was trying his best and Louis was a loser. He covered his face with both hands, wanting to scream but pulled them back. He sniffed his hands, “Hm.” Louis pressed his palms back to his face, smelling his skin again. It smelled different, like a very faint smell of –something. Louis took a big whiff of his right hand just as Harry came out of the room.

 Louis went bright red, staring at him, “I’m sorry.”

 Harry shook his head, lifting his hands, “never mind.”

Louis groaned when he heard the shower start. He pressed his face to his knees, hitting his head against them several times, “Louis, you idiot.”

-

“Oh, okay.” Harry had a towel over his hair, “You are literally in the same spot –same position. Okay.”

Louis de-curled himself with a blush. “Sorry.”

“It’s cool.” Harry dried his hair off before sitting next to him, “Wanna have some food?”

“Mm!” Louis covered his nose, backing away from Harry quickly. He fell back off the couch, with Harry quickly hovering over him.

“Holy crap, are you okay?”

Louis scurried away, hands over his face. “You –you smell like peaches.”

Harry smiled uncomfortably, “yeah, smells good right?”

“No!” Louis groaned, “I’m allergic to peaches.”

Harry’s face went flat, “Are you for real?”

“Yes.” Louis mumbled, huffing, “I’m sorry. I love it.” He approached Harry but took a step back. “I love peaches so much. I just get so red and I get stuffy. It sucks.”

“But it won’t kill you, right?”

“No,” Louis frowned.

Harry nodded, “okay, we’ll just stay far away from each other –while being together.” Harry scratched his lower back, under his shirt. “I should probably take my peach shampoo out of the shower, huh?”

“Yes.” Louis nodded, hands behind his back. “It would be a good idea.” He rushed after Harry, “Please don’t think I hate it. I love peaches –so much. I love the smell –I just can’t be near them.”

Harry laughed, “It’s cool, sort of romantic. You want something you can’t have.” He winked playfully, “I understand. I don’t want you flaring up or anything.”

Louis smiled at the ground, “thanks.”

-

“Do you cook?”

“I don’t.”

Harry sighed, looking through their fridge, “me neither.” He slammed it closed, “They said there were restaurants, want to go to one?”

Louis stood outside the kitchen, shoe-less. “I had breakfast, you can go.”

Harry leaned on the wall. “I can’t go unless you go.”

“Oh.” That’s right. “I’ll go, if you’re hungry.”

“I am starving.” Louis moved out of the way when Harry passed him, getting a huge whiff of peaches. Louis did love the smell but getting near anything that contained peaches was a recipe for disaster. His whole body turned bright red and his nose stuffed up, he itched everywhere, it felt like he was choking but he wasn’t. “You think they still have breakfast?”

Louis followed Harry around like a puppy. “Maybe. What time is it?”

“Eleven.” Harry sat on the bed to put on his shoes. “You gunna put shoes on?”

 Louis wiggled his toes involuntarily. “Yeah –yes.” He ran back to the living room for his shoes. He put them on quickly, not wanting Harry to wait, running back to the bedroom. Harry was in the bathroom, giving Louis time to get his journal.

  1. Harry Styles.
  2. 25
  3. Sister
  4. Cat – ~~demon~~?
  5. Walmart
  6. Funny?
  7. ~~Hates me.~~



       

Louis quickly crossed out the last one when the bathroom door opened. He stuffed his journal away in his drawer, turning around. “Hi.”

Harry grinned, “Hey.” He tilted his head, “You in my drawers?”

“No.” Louis’ brows creased, and he started fiddling with his fingers. “Never...”

          Harry laughed, passing him, “let’s go, Lou.”

Louis followed Harry quietly, staring at his broad back. Lou. He had to write that in his journal.

-

 “I’ll take the Belgian waffles with whipped cream.” Harry bit his lip at the menu, “Two sunny side up eggs and a hash brown.”

Louis sipped on his water.

“The breakfast Delight comes with a side, fruit cup or parfait.”

Harry tapped his chin. “Does the fruit cup have peaches?”

Louis glanced up from his glass.

“I don’t believe so, I can check.”

 “If it does, then no, if not then I’ll take it.”

The man looked at Louis, “anything, sir?”

“No.” Louis smiled, “thank you.” He rubbed the cool glass against his lip when the waiter left.

Harry laughed, touching his pockets, “I feel weird without my phone. I’m surprised you don’t have one. Can’t imagine myself without one.”

 Louis kept the glass to his mouth. “It’s not hard.”

“No?” Harry leaned on the table, yawning. “What makes it so easy?”

“No attachments.” Louis wanted to gobble up the words after they came out.

Harry rubbed his eyes, “You have no attachment, is what you said?”

“Well, if you have none then it makes it easier –right?” Louis didn’t look up from his water, watching the ripples every time he breathed.

“True.” Harry nodded, “I think phones are awful, but I love mine.” Harry chuckled, “It feels weird not to be in the now. I don’t know, this is probably a good thing. I think everyone could use a break from electronics.”

Louis smiled, “Probably.”

Harry yawned again, “Tell me something about you. What do you like to do –except drink water?”

Louis giggled, putting the water down. He adjusted in his seat, “I like to –read.”

“What do you read?”

“Um, when I go to libraries, I read biographies.”

Harry smirked, “I imagine you do.”

Louis blushed, picking up his water again. “I do.”

“You have any tattoos –piercings?”

Louis blinked quickly –he had two. “No.” He bit on his glass cup, “none, and you?”

“I had a piercing, on my tongue.” Harry stuck out his tongue, showing a small hole in the middle. “Became a manager and had to take it out –I wear it sometimes, so the hole doesn’t close for good. For tattoos, I have a few.” He pointed to one his forearm, “No tattoos?”

“Nope.” Louis had a hidden one. “Your –cat.” Harry nodded, picking up his coffee. “What’s his name?”

“Demon.”

Louis put his cup down, “You named him demon and he is a demon.”

“I know what you’re going to say. No, I named him Demon after I found him stuck in a pipe. I helped him, and he attacked me but followed me home.” Harry shook his head, “then I named him demon.”

Louis laughed, covering his mouth. “That’s funny.”

“Oh, thanks,” Harry grinned as the waiter set down his food.

“The waffles will be right out.” He looked at Louis’ cup, “More water?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Harry smirked, unwrapping his utensils, “Yes, Lou just loves water.”

Louis smiled into his hand, “thank you.” He squinted at Harry’s eggs, “Do you like them like that?” What type of stupid fucking question?

“Yeah, they’re really good.” The waiter came back with his waffles, “Wanna try?”

Louis shook his head, “I don’t eat eggs –that aren’t cooked.”

“They are cooked.”

Louis looked down at the plate covered in yolk. “Um, okay, but no thank you.”

“I mean,” Harry ate a big piece of egg. “I get what you mean.” He poked at the egg, “now I kinda feel bad.” He pouted, “Talk about something else –so I can get over my moment of weakness.”

Louis laughed, picking up his new cup of water. “I like reading.”

“You said that already.”

“Oh.” Louis had –stupid, Jesus Christ! “I like –crackers.”

Harry covered his mouth, laughing. He slowly calmed down, “Crackers –what the hell.” He covered his eyes, “oh wow, that’s funny. Really random, Lou, really random.”

Louis wanted to shrink into the chair.

“You sit like that all the time?”

“Like what?”

Harry tried folding his legs, failing, making Louis laugh. “Like a damn ironing board.” Harry pretended to be a robot, “Like a fucking transformer.”

Louis spit his water back into his cup, covering his laughter. “Oh my, I’m sorry.” He wiped his mouth and the table. “I just sit like this. I’m little, I’ve always sat like this.”

“No, no.” Harry waved at him, “It’s fine. I just –it doesn’t look very comfortable.”

“It is.”

Harry shrugged, “Whatever you say.” He threw him a packet of saltine crackers that came with his food. “There you go.”

Louis put the crackers in his lap. “Thanks, Harry.”

Harry picked up his egg, “welcome.” He stuffed it in his mouth, “Moment of weakness –over.”


	2. Cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story is a little -awkward because Louis is quiet and doesn't have many lines but obviously that will change.  
> another thing, I dont want to have too many thoughts. I want you guys to catch things about their relationship growth. I dont want you to 'hear their thoughts'. Sometimes, yes but for the most part it's what you read is what you get.
> 
> This is gunna be such a weird story lol
> 
> Enjoy & thank you!! I read every loving comment, thank you so much :)

 

                “So,” Harry was sitting on the floor, away from Louis. “Do you go to the gym?”

                “No.”

                Harry nodded, biting his lip. “Play golf?”

                “No.”  
                “Okay.” Harry whistled, turning his feet inward. “Do you like to swim?”

                “No.”  
                Harry sighed, looking to his side. He mumbled, “Do you like anything?”

                Louis stayed curled into the couch cushion. He laid his head against his knees, “I’m sorry.”

                “It’s fine.” Harry stood up quickly. He started looking around the room, Louis’ eyes following him. “Dammit,” He picked up one of the cushions. “Where’d they put the remote?” Louis stayed quiet and let Harry search until he stood in front of him. “Could you get up really quick?”

                Louis shuffled out of the seat and stood behind the couch, hands folded in front of him. Harry lifted the seat, groaning when he didn’t find it. “Did they hide it or something, Jesus?” He put the seat back and looked at Louis. “Have you seen it?”

                Louis shook his head, “I haven’t.”

                “Fuck.” Harry jogged to their bedroom. Louis rocked back and forth before walking to the small den on the other side of the room. He looked under the single twin bed for the remote, not finding it. He lifted a cushion on the chair, pouting. Louis rubbed his eyes before sitting on the floor, crisscross. He stared at the black TV with a frown.

                “Hey, Lou!” Harry poked his head inside the den. “I found it.” He grinned wiggling the remote at Louis. “Wanna watch TV?”

                Louis nodded.

                “Wanna watch it here or out there?”

                “Um,” Louis looked at the TV. This one was smaller. “Out there.” He sat up. “Where was it?”

                “Under the bed.” Harry laughed manically. “Can’t hide anything from me.” He looked at one of the cameras, shaking the black remote. “Ha!” He fell onto the couch with a huff. “What do you normally watch?”

                “I like anything.” Louis didn’t normally watch TV.

                “Let’s see what’s on.” Harry flicked through channels only finding about five. He turned off the TV and covered his eyes with his arm. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

                Louis looked from the TV to Harry. Why was there so little channels?

                Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen picking up the phone. Louis chased after him, pulling on his shirt. Harry pressed his forehead to the wall, eyes closed, phone to his ear. “Can I talk to Alina?”

                Louis put a finger to his mouth, biting on it. Harry smelled really nice.

                “Yeah, hey. It’s Harry.” Harry took a deep breath, “Why the fuck are there five channels on my TV?”

                Louis shuffled closer.

                “Really?” Harry chuckled dryly. “That’s wonderful.”

                Louis couldn’t hear her.

                “Yeah, bye.” He hung the phone up a little more aggressively than necessary. He looked at Louis with a big smile. “They want us to focus on each other, not the TV.”

                Louis nodded, moving his thumb from his mouth. “Okay.”  
                Harry shook his head. “I’m gunna sleep, you wanna sleep?”

                Louis shook his head, “no.”

                Harry picked up the phone again, scaring Louis. “Alina.” Harry rubbed his temples. “If I take a nap, does he have to take one?”

                Louis took a step back when Harry walked the kitchen.

                “Thanks.” He put the phone back on the receiver. “I’m going to nap.” He walked past Louis, Louis took a step back when Harry’s smell flooded his nose.

                “Um,” Louis ran after him, small feet not making much noise. “What should I do?”

                “Anything you want.” Harry fell face first into the mattress. He put a hand underneath one of the pillows.

                Louis sat on the floor at the end of the bed. “Goodnight.”

                Harry lifted his head, looking down at the smaller male. “Why are you sitting on the floor?”

                “I’m going to wait for you to wake up.”

                Harry laughed, sitting up. “Lou, you could sit on the bed.” Harry rolled his eyes, “it is our bed.”

                “I can’t be too close to you, remember?”

                “Oh.” Harry scratched his head, “that’s right.” He sat against the headboard. “Well, I don’t want you just sitting there –it’s creepy. We have couches.”

                “No.” Louis folded his legs into his chest. “I’m fine right here.”

                Harry smirked, “I can’t sleep with you sitting there. It makes me feel bad.”

                “Why?”

                Harry ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know, it just does.”

                Louis rocked back and forth in a ball. “Pretend I’m not here.”  
                Harry crossed his arms, “it actually won’t be too hard, you’re so quiet.”

                Louis blushed, looking at his knees.

                “How’d you find out you were allergic to peaches?”

                “Hm?” Louis looked up, “what?”

                “How,” Harry started. “Did you find out you were allergic to peaches?”

                “Oh.” Louis rubbed his eye, his eyes watered while he was around Harry. They got all itchy. “Um, when I was four my aunt made peach cobbler.” Louis smiled, “I ate it and I loved it.” Harry smirked. “And then my eyes started itching, and I couldn’t breathe well from my nose –it was all stuffed up.” He sighed, rocking. “And my mom pointed out my red skin.” He shrugged, “I slept it off, I was fine but it was annoying. Eventually, my mom caught on that it gave me allergies.” Louis stopped rocking, “I love peaches.”

                “That’s funny.” Harry smiled, “at least you won’t die or anything.”

                Louis nodded, rubbing his other eye. “I won’t.”

                “Good.” Harry put a pillow on his lap to play with it. “What are you going to use the money for?”

                Louis uncurled his knees. “Try to get a place.” He thought about it before he nodded. “Yeah, get my own place.”

                “You live with your mom?”

                “No.” Louis glanced up, “I live in my car.”

                Harry cut his eyes gently. “Really?”

                “Yeah.” Louis shrugged, “it’s not a big deal.”

                “How long –have you been living in your car?”

                “Four months or so.”

                Harry shook his head, “that’s tough.”

                Louis smiled, “it’s okay, we’re going to get money.” It got quiet. “What about you?”

                “Pay off debt –help out my mom.” Harry licked his lips. “Normal stuff, I guess.”

                Louis bit his knuckle, “do you think that we –that it’s true? That opposites attract?”

                “Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I think so, you’re cool. We’re clearly opposites but we’re good.”

                Louis yawned, “I think I want to take a nap now.”

                Harry grinned, “Hop in –oh.” His grin fell, “well, maybe I can put a pillow.” Harry stuffed a pillow between his side and Louis’ side, “okay?”

                Louis carefully sat on the bed, without a sound. He laid on his back and almost moaned at the soft feeling. He gripped at the sheets with shaky fingers. “Wow.”

                “Must feel good.”

                Louis eye’s opened at Harry smiling over him. “It really does.”

                Harry laid back, a pillow separating the two. “This is cool.”

                “Yeah.” Louis closed his eyes, suddenly extremely tired. “It is.”

-

                “Louis.” Harry shook him awake. “Hey. I’m sorry to wake you up, man.”

                Louis yawned, rolling over on his side. He rubbed the corner of his eye, “yes? Are you okay?” His body felt like a hundred bricks.

                “I wanted to let you sleep.” Harry rubbed his stomach. “But, I’m starving.”

                Louis sat up, looking around. The blinds were down but he could tell the sun wasn’t longer up. Louis covered his mouth, “oh my God.” He looked at Harry, who bent beside the bed. “What time is it?”

                “Seven. You slept a really long time.” Harry smiled, “it’s fine, I just have to eat and I tried making eggs, Lou, I did.” Harry rubbed his neck, “’s not easy, let me tell you.”

                Louis shook his head, “I’m so sorry, you should have woke me up hours ago.”

                Harry patted his knee, “no problem. You looked so tired.”

                “Thank you, Harry.” Louis hadn’t realized how tired. He scooted to the edge of the mattress. Louis scooted back. “Um,” He held his nose when he felt his throat scratch up.

                “Oh, right –right.” Harry stood up, hands behind his back with a stupid grin. “Peaches –got it.”

                Louis smiled thankfully. “Let me just wash my face.”  
                “Where did you want to eat?”

                “Anywhere.” Louis quickly splashed his face with water. “Whatever you like.” He grabbed a towel and patted his face. He could see his neck turning red. Louis scratched the skin before putting the towel down.

                “I want you to pick somewhere.” Harry shook a pamphlet at him, sitting on the toilet lid. “They have a lot of places.”

                “I’ll eat anything.” Louis tried fixing his hair, feeling a little awkward with someone in the bathroom with him. “You pick.”

                “You’ll eat anything?” Harry snorted, “You look like you don’t eat.” The taller male read over the pamphlet. “What about Italian?”

                “Sounds good.” Louis looked down at his clothes, looking at Harry. “I don’t have –Italian clothes.”

                Harry looked at his own ripped jeans and black shirt. “How funny, neither do I..” He winked up at Louis. “Luckily, they still have to serve us.”

-

                Louis wanted to cross his legs so badly but everyone looked so fancy, he couldn’t.

                “You look like you’re about to faint.” Harry laughed waving around his bread stick. He put some pasta on it before eating a big bite. “You haven’t eaten much.”

                “I’m really full.”

                Harry shook his head with pursed lips. “I knew it.”

                Louis giggled. “I don’t eat much.”

                Harry poked his half breadstick at Louis’ food. “Come on, one more bite.”

                Louis held his stomach. “I can’t.”

                “Come on.” Harry poked, “come on, come on –come on.”

                Louis groaned with a small smile, picking up another bite of his salmon. Harry clapped, putting attention on the pair. He ate the rest of his bread stick, “that’s what I’m talking about!”

                Louis’ knee hit the table. He moaned, rubbing it. “Ow.”

                Harry picked up his beer. “You okay? What happened?”

                Louis looked around, “wanna cross my legs.”

                “Oh, cross them.”

                “I can’t.” Louis whined low, “we’re somewhere fancy.”

                “Oh, please.” Harry tried folding into his chair. “Jesus Christ.” He rubbed his leg underneath the table. “I’m gunna break something.” He picked up his fork, “cross your fucking legs, no one’s business but ours.”

                Louis turned red at that. He carefully, slowly, folded his legs underneath the cloth. He sighed, “Thanks, Harry.”

                “Of course, of course.” Harry picked up another bread stick. “Another bite.”

                Louis shook his head, “I can’t.”

                “That’s what you said about the last bite.” Harry held out the stick to him. “Have a bite.”

                Louis only took a bite because Harry was smiling so wide. He sat back and chewed, “that’s it.”

                “We’ll see about that.” Harry grinned, poking at his food. “So, why do you always sit like that?”  
                “Habit.”

                “Yeah, but,” He pondered. “Have you always done that?”

                “No.” Louis rubbed his knee. “I started doing it when I was thirteen. I would get in trouble a lot at school but it makes me feel safe.”

                Harry nodded, “that’s intense.”

                Louis laughed, moving his plate away. “Thanks, Harry.”

                Harry winked, “of course.”

-

                “I feel so cramped.” Harry stretched. “It’s only been a day and I feel so –itchy.”

                Louis watched Harry walk all over the pent house while he sat in the living room.

                “They have a club –wanna go?”

                Louis shook his head quickly, “No.”

                Harry snapped his finger. “Knew it.” He pulled his bottom lip, still pacing. “Can’t watch TV, no club –we already ate.”

                “Maybe you can go.” Louis offered. “Maybe they won’t say anything.”

                “Naw,” Harry sat on the other couch. “I don’t wanna leave you by yourself.”

                Louis smiled into his sweater paw. “Thanks, Harry.”  
                Harry didn’t hear him. He kicked his feet against the couch. “If they are trying to get us to bond, they are doing an awful job.” Harry pointed at the camera, “I hope you can hear me! This fucking sucks!”

                Louis bit on his top lip. “Maybe –maybe we can go for a walk?”

                Harry shot up, “oh my God, yes!” He ran away from Louis who quickly ran after him. “Yes!” Harry groaned, putting on his shoes.

                Louis was shaking, “what’s happening?”

                “You finally said something!” Harry drawled. He shook Louis’ shoulders before running away again.

                Louis found his shoes in their empty closet. He put them on fast before opening his bottom drawer. Louis scribbled as fast as he could.

  1. ~~Hates me~~. Doesn’t hate me.
  2. Lou!!!
  3. He is funny!
  4. Eats a lot
  5. Happy
  6. Tattoos – ~~tongue ring~~
  7. Cute!!



“Aye!” Louis jumped dropping his note pad. He fumbled around to put it back in his drawer. Harry grinned, “in my drawers again?”

                “N –no!”

                He rubbed his chin, “hm.” He slapped the wall making Louis jump again. “Come on! Before you change your mind!”

                Louis could feel his face getting red and it had nothing to do with Harry’s shampoo.

-

                “This can’t be real!” Harry covered his face.

                Louis couldn’t help but be upset too. It was raining –it was raining hard. He almost touched Harry. “I’m sorry.”

                “The world is against us!” Harry turned around, going back to the penthouses. Louis followed.

                “Aye, shorty!” Louis turned around at Niall and the girl beside him. “Sorry, I forgot your name.”

                “Louis.” He half-smiled. “Niall?”

                “Yep.” Niall nodded his head at Harry, “hey, Niall.”

                “Harry.” The male sat on a bench. “How’s it going for you guys?”  
                “Alright.” The girl shrugged. “It’s only been a day. You’re the first people we’ve seen.”

                Louis sat on Harry’s bench but all the way at the end.

                “We were gunna go to that club but it’s pouring.” Niall crossed his arms, “you guys were going?”

                Louis cringed, glancing at Harry –embarrassed. Louis didn’t like crowded rooms, he didn’t like feeling –unsafe. Louis’ car was crowded but his car was safe. Louis could relax in his car. A club was different, a club was noisy –lots of sweaty people. Louis rubbed his arms. He wouldn’t be too surprised if Harry wanted out at the end of the week. He wasn’t the best partner –he was sure.

                “Naw, we were going to take a walk.” Louis blinked at Harry.

                Niall shrugged, “we were thinking about just running for it.” He looked at the girl beside him. “Want to?”

                “Yeah.” She held up her jacket. “I’ll be fine.”

                “Alright,” He waved at Louis. “See ya.”

                “Bye.” Louis mumbled into his hand.

                Louis and Harry watched them run through the rain to where the bright lights were. Louis looked away when Harry kept staring. Louis almost wanted to cry. This was dumb. How can they expect them to do everything together! It didn’t make sense! Louis could feel how bad Harry wanted to go over there.

                “Wanna go back upstairs?” Harry tapped on Louis’ leg when he didn’t answer. “You heard me?”

                “You should go.” Louis pulled one leg to his chest. “I don’t want to keep you from doing what you want.”

                “Even if I did, I don’t want to risk getting disqualified.” Harry yawned, “Anyway, I’m not just going to leave you.”

                “Oh.” Louis sighed, looking out the window. The rain was just getting harder with them sitting in the lobby. He turned his head at the elevator. A pair from the study laughed while exiting. They walked past Harry and Louis and ran through the rain to the club. It made Louis’ heart clench.

                “I’m so sorry.”

                “What for?” Harry laid his head against the glass. “It’s cool.”

                Everything was cool with Harry. Louis had to write that down. Cool. Harry was cool. He had tattoos –cool. He was a manager at Walmart. That was kind of cool. Harry got along easily with people –that was cool. Harry liked to eat –that was cool-ish? Harry has nice hair and smelled liked peaches –not so cool with Louis’ body but Louis loved peaches so –cool. He was tall –that’s cool. He had a nice smile –very cool.

                “Let’s go upstairs, Lou.” Harry stood. Louis followed to the elevator. The doors opened to reveal another pairing. Louis almost rolled his eyes. They were all going to the freaking club!

                “Hey.” The girls smiled at them. “You guys went to the party?”

                Harry shook his head. “We’re just gunna stay in, it’s raining pretty bad.” Louis wanted to peel back his skin. Harry kept making it seem like if it was okay. Like if Louis wasn’t the reason behind it.

                “Raining?” The girl frowned. “How bad?”

                “Bad.” Harry sighed, “Sucks.”

                “Oh no, no.” She shook her head at her pair. The pair laughed. “I don’t think so, I’m not wetting my hair –hell no.”

                “She really loves her hair.”

                Louis smiled briefly, scooting closer to Harry for comfort even when his body said it wasn’t such a good idea.

                “We are staying in.” The girl shook her head before patting Harry’s shoulder. “Have a good night, thanks for telling us.”

                Her pair grabbed her hand. “Come on.” She laughed, “Let’s go by the pool.”

                “If my hair gets wet!” The girl dragged her away.

                Harry smiled, “well, we aren’t the only ones staying in.”

                Louis nodded, letting Harry press the up button on the elevator.

                The shorter male blinked at Harry. “Wha –what are we going to do?”

                Harry shrugged, “let’s see what’s on TV.”

                Louis giggled making Harry smile. “Five channels.”  
                “I know.” Harry shook his head when they reached their floor. “Five fucking channels and two of them belong to the hotel.” Louis founded his favorite spot on the couch.

                Harry turned on the TV, sitting. “No, no, no -” He looked at Louis. “Cartoons?”

                Louis nodded, “okay.”

                Harry leaned back, legs spread. “Cartoons are cool.”

                Louis smiled, cartoons –they were cool.


	3. little lou.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is my small baby.  
> Thank you guys for all the comments, I really love you. It feels so nice to read them. 
> 
> I want to do a thirty chapter story because -it's a month. Buttt, it may be less. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying.

 

The night had actually went really well. Yeah, Harry had walked around the penthouse until he tired himself out. He did at least a hundred pushups –Louis being his counter. He did a hundred sit ups –Louis being his counter and holding his feet from far away. They watched three cartoons before Harry started complaining about what was wrong with every single one of them. Louis listened –Harry was funny. He was full of expressions –something he ought to note. One minute something on TV made him grin the next second his eyes were rolling. It was all quite strange.

                Sleeping in the same bed wasn’t half as weird as Louis thought it would be. Yeah, they had napped together but an actual night was –fine. Harry moved a lot, Louis didn’t. Harry snored –pretty loud, Louis didn’t. Harry talked in his sleep, Louis wasn’t sure if he did. When Harry was asleep, Harry was asleep. Louis tried waking him up to get breakfast. He didn’t want to but it was already twelve and breakfast was ending in thirty minutes.

                The male refused to acknowledge Louis. So, Louis sat on the floor beside Harry and brought his knees up close, to rest his head on them. He hummed a toon from one of the cartoons they had watched last night and waited.

                It was one o’clock when Harry’s snoring stopped. It was one twenty when he rubbed his left eye. Louis held Harry’s watch close in his hands. He rocked back and forth against the soft carpet, waiting for Harry to open one eye.

                When Harry did, the man blinked quickly at Louis before taking a deep breath. He grinned, folding his pillow to prop up his head. “Morning.”  
                “Afternoon.” Louis brought Harry’s watch to his face. “It’s one twenty three –four.”

                “Eh, close.” Harry sat up, rubbing the boogers from the corners of his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He smiled sleepily at Louis. “Were you hungry?”

                Louis shook his head no. Louis was used to going without meals, he was okay. “I tried making pancakes for you.” He leaned up to hand Harry his watch. “It didn’t come out so well but they’re in the microwave. We missed breakfast.”

                “I’m sorry, Lou.” Harry wiggled his toes into the carpet. “I’ll eat your pancakes.” He winked, “thanks.”

                Louis nodded, one leg coming up. “Are you sore –from yesterday?”

                Harry tried fixing his hair –his hair still looked really funny. Louis giggled, Harry smiled throwing up his hand in defeat. “I should not have worked out before sleeping.” Louis nodded. “I feel like I was stepped on.” Harry put his head in his hands. “Maybe they have a spa. Wanna go to the spa?”

                Louis shook his head no. “I’ll go, but I don’t want anyone touching me.”

                “Not into the whole massage thing? That’s cool, that’s cool.”

                Louis smiled small, “cool.”

                Harry stretched, “Well, let me eat up your pancakes –did you eat?”

                “I was waiting for you.”  
                “So sweet.” Harry teased. “Were you watching me?”

                “Yes.”

                “Wow, so honest.” Harry laughed, “that’s creepy.”

                Louis looked away, maybe it was a little creepy.

“It’s okay, you can watch me. Don’t get creeped out when I’m watching you sleep one morning.” Harry joked, wiggling his foot near Louis. Louis laughed into his knees.

                “Alright, it’s officially day two –one in half?” Louis nodded, sounded about right. “Let’s hope it doesn’t rain!” Harry walked to the living room, Louis running after him. Harry threw the microwave open and beamed “Oh, this looks awesome.” He pulled out the lopsided pancakes and set them on the counter. “Where’s your plate?” Harry question while looking through the cabinets.

                “Here.” Louis pointed a plate on the counter covered by a paper towel. Harry retrieved syrup from the cabinet before walking right up to Louis’ plate.

                Harry smelled so nice –Louis really wanted to come closer. His shampoo was so strong and Louis found out that it came with conditioner and lotion. It made sense why the smell practically came off of him.

                Harry lifted the napkin, looking Louis dead in his eye. “Really?”

                Louis curled his toes into the cold tile, he played with his thumbs. “What?”

                “What?” Harry mimicked. He shook his head taking two pancakes off his plate and putting them on Louis’. “You need to eat, Lou.”

                “I –I can’t eat that much. I don’t eat that much.”

                Harry nodded, taking the little white tab off the syrup. He recovered it before lathering his pancakes. “I could tell.” Harry licked his finger. “You gotta eat, Lou, no excuses.” Harry handed him the syrup, Louis shook his head.

                “Don’t like syrup?” Harry shook it, “it’s good.”

                Louis smiled, finding a seat on small table in the kitchen. “Thanks, Harry, I’m okay.”

                “Okay.” Harry put the syrup away, sitting across from Louis at the two seated table. “So,” He cut into his food quickly. “Food, spa, then?”

                Louis blinked at him, waiting for Harry to continue.

                “Oh, no, little Lou.” Little Lou. “You pick today. Food, spa, and then?”

                “Um,” Louis put his fork down. “I don’t know.”

                “Okay.” Harry chewed the pancakes and Louis broke out in a thin sweat. What if they were bad, he hadn’t even tried them. “Next time we cook,” Harry motioned his fork in between each other. “I cook with you, this is amazing.” Harry shook his head at his plate. “Really good, Lou, thank you.”

                Louis smiled, his face turning a soft pink. He picked up his fork, taking a small bite. It was okay –not really good. “It’s –okay.”

                Harry snorted, stuffing his mouth. “You need syrup.” He stood up before Louis could speak. He sat down, syrup in hand. He smiled, “try it.”

                “What if I put too much?”

                Harry nodded getting back up. Louis felt bad that the man kept getting up for him. “Boom.” Harry put a bowl in front of Louis’ plate. He picked up the syrup and filled the small bowl. “Genius.”

                Louis closed his eyes briefly. Harry was so kind.

                “Thank you.” Louis dipped a piece of his pancake in it before eating. He smiled, “it’s better.”

                “Ah-ha!” Harry poured more syrup on his pancakes making Louis cringe. “I told you, delicious.”

-

                “Harry Styles.” The petite woman called.

                Harry looked up from the magazine, standing. Louis sat two seats away, folded. “Yes.” He looked to Louis who stared at him, with big eyes. “Coming?”

                “Can I?” Louis whispered.

                Harry shrugged, “Can he come?”

                The woman smiled, “of course.”

                Louis followed Harry past a couple of doors to one all the way at the end. “Please strip and your massage therapist will be with you in a few.”

                Louis looked around for a place to sit. “Can I sit there?” Louis pointed a rollie chair.

                Harry removed his shirt, “I think that’s for the person.” He looked around, “You can sit there?” Harry pointed at a separate bed.

                Louis nodded, using a small step ladder to sit on the high bed. He watched Harry strip down to boxers, rubbing his eye. “You have a tattoos everywhere.”

                “I do.” Harry grinned, laying, face down, on the bed. “You should get one.”

                Louis rubbed his ankle lazily, “I –I do have one.”  
                Harry sat up quickly, “you –lied to me!” The man covered his mouth, “we are supposed to be honest!”

                “I know!” Louis covered his face, “I’m sorry.”  
                “Why’d you lie, man?” Harry crossed his arms. “I wouldn’t have cared. –Hmph, what else have you lied about?”

                Louis bit his lip.

                “Oh my God, everything!”

                “No!” Louis whined, “I don’t want to tell you.”

                “Okay.” Louis pressed his lips together. “That is different. You don’t have to tell me.” Harry smiled sadly, “but don’t lie to me, Lou.”

                Louis nodded, “okay.”

                “Well, where is it?”

                “My tattoo?”

                Harry rolled his eyes playfully, “yes! Where is it?”

                Louis folded his knee, lifting his pant leg. He pulled down his sock exposing the small tattoo. Harry squinted at it, “what is it?”

                “It –it’s a peach.”

                “You’re fucking lying!” Harry laughed jumping off the bed. He bent down, grabbing Louis’ shoe. “Oh my God, it is!” Harry was dying. Louis’ hand rubbed against Harry’s hair. The smaller male huffed when his hand began to itch.

                “It’s literally a peach, you really do like peaches.”  
                Louis scratched his hand aggressively. “I really do.”

                Harry stood with a chuckle. “That’s awesome –so cool.”

                Louis pulled down his pant leg, scratching his hand against his knee. “Thanks, Harry.”  
                “Welcome.” Harry sat on his bed, “I feel excited. I love that you have a tattoo.”

                “Why?”

                “We have something in common. I mean –I love the smell of peaches and you love peaches –you have tattoos, I have tattoos.”

                “One tattoo.”

                “Want me to give you a second one?” Harry winked.

                “How?”

                “I can ask them to order me some ink –everything else we have.” Harry kicked his feet. “I can do it.”

                Louis did want another one. The one on his ankle was done by an old friend when Louis was in ninth grade. He asked what Louis wanted and Louis wanted a peach. He could have it on him without getting an allergic reaction from it. He just wasn’t sure what he’d get as a second one.

                “Hello?” A woman poked her head in.

                Harry turned, “hi.”

                She toed in, “so, who is Harry?”

                Harry pointed at himself the same time Louis pointed at him. “I am, can he stay?”  
                “Of course, as long as you’re comfortable.”

                “Yeah.” Harry nodded at her, then Louis. “It’s cool.”

                Louis squeezed his ankle. “Yeah, cool.”

-

                “Harry.”

                “Harry, nothing. You pick.”

                Harry was stubborn, something to write down. They’d be sitting in the penthouse for thirty minutes –Harry was waiting for Louis to pick something to do. Louis didn’t really care! He’d do anything.

                “Anything is fine.”

                Harry ignored him, watching the baby cartoons bouncing around the screen. Louis pouted, Harry was so stubborn.

                “There –there’s park we can go to.”

                “Yes!” Harry jumped, turning off the TV. He went to the kitchen. “Picnic!”

                Louis ran to him while Harry pulled a lot of stuff from the cabinets and fridge. “I know how to make a sandwich.”

                Louis covered his smile with his hand.

                “Park, picnic,” Harry looked at him. “Maybe they have swings.”

                The park definitely didn’t have swings but Louis didn’t want to ruin Harry’s mood. He walked away while Harry took out bread. Louis wished there was a door in the room but he wrote fast.

                DAY 2.

  1. Cool
  2. Odd
  3. Stubborn
  4. Messy morning hair
  5. Little Lou??
  6. Lots of expressions
  7. Likes my pancakes!
  8. Kind



Louis was probably missing something but he stuffed his note pad away. He sat in front of the dresser. It was day two and Louis was happy. He was happy Harry was his partner. Even though he had to keep an arm’s reach between them –Harry was nice. It almost made Louis suspicious. It’s not like they really had to love each other or be friends to get the money. From Harry, it seemed to come naturally.

                “Aye!” Harry scared him. “We cook together. Come on.”

                Louis waddled after Harry. He picked up two pieces of bread. What type of sandwich should he make?

                “I made two PB&J’s.” Harry focused of his sandwich. “I’m making a ham and cheese now, they have turkey.”

                Louis picked up the mayo, squeezing some over one bread, then mustard. He glanced at Harry dousing a sandwich in hot sauce. Harry looked at him, “what?”

                “Nothing.” Louis looked away.

                Harry smirked, “it’s good.”

                “Okay.”

                “Thanks, Louis.”

                “Welcome.”

-

                “Ah,” Harry laid back on a blanket they found in the den. “It’s such a nice day –even though the grass is wet.”

                Louis nibbled on his sandwich. “It is.”

                The wind was rough, the air smelled clean.

                “Hey.” A male pair approached them.

                Harry covered his eyes from the sun, “what’s up.”

                “I’m Liam.” “Zayn.”

                Harry shook their hands. “Harry, this is Louis.”

                Louis gave a small wave.

                “You guys having a picnic?” Liam smiled, “looks fun.”  
                Harry grinned, “We made lots of sandwiches, you guys can sit.”

                Liam looked at Zayn, who shrugged. The pair sat with them. It was twenty minutes before Louis wanted to leave.

 

                “Ha!” Harry laughed. “I watched it every day for like a year, I loved that show.”

                Liam smiled happily, “The end though, it was so sad.”  
                “I know!”

                Louis sat quietly next to Zayn. He looked at the dark haired male, he looked bored. Louis played with his shoelace. “Um, so –is it hard?”

                “Is what hard?”

                Louis swallowed, “getting along.”

                Zayn shrugged again, “no. We get along well. Liam’s nice.”

                Louis watched his pair laugh with Zayn’s. “Is it bad that they get along so well?”

                “No.” Zayn leaned back on his hands. “That’s why they want to keep us separate.”

                “What do you guys do?”

                Zayn sighed, “We eat. I taught him how to make rice. I’m a chef so he wants to learn everything now. Its only day two though. Last night we went to this club but Liam didn’t like it so we went back home.” Louis nodded. “Oof,” He pointed at two people walking towards them. “That’s our cue, Li.”

                The two stopped in front of them with smiles. “You guys need to separate, please.”  
                Zayn stood up, helping Liam off the blanket. “You may converse but only briefly.”

                Liam nodded, frowning at Zayn. “Sorry.”

                Zayn shrugged, “see you guys.”

                Louis waved at them, Harry was frowning at him when the crew left. “Sorry, didn’t meant to get us in trouble.”

                “It’s okay.” Louis folded, picking up his half eaten sandwich.

                Harry rubbed his head awkwardly. “Zayn’s a chef.”

                “I know.” Louis put his food down, chewing.

                Harry nodded, “Liam and him went to that club; he said it sucked.”

                Louis looked past Harry at the clouds.

                “Sorry, I kinda feel bad for talking with him for so long.”

                “It’s okay.” Louis sighed, “I know they want to see if opposites attract but Liam seems like who you should have gotten.”

                Harry didn’t say anything, letting Louis wrap up his sandwich. “You should eat more.”  
                Louis put the sandwich away. “Not hungry.”

                Harry twisted his mouth, “I don’t know if it means anything, but I think you’re a perfect partner.”

                Louis rubbed his cheek, with a small smile. “Thanks, Harry.”

                Harry beamed, seeing Louis’ mood change. “Of course, Lou.”

-

                “We’ve called a meeting.” Alina smile. “It seems like a few of you are going stir-crazy. Some of you have been drifting to other pairs and we understand that it is hard to stay with one person for so long.” She put her hands behind her back. “We want you guys to hold out, tomorrow you will meet with me and another person –separately. Please –please, stay in your pair. It is day 2, you all will be okay, trust me!” She laughed.

                A male raised his hand. “I like my partner, don’t get me wrong. But, it’s a lot, man. We don’t know what to do.”

                Louis almost scooted closer to Harry.

                “But, there is so much to do!” Alina grabbed a piece of paper. “This is a list, it is a little bit of a cheat sheet but oh well. There is fun activities on this list that you and your partner can do.” She waved it, “again, if you have any concerns, call.”

-

                “Split a milkshake.” Harry scratched his scalp. “Wanna make a milkshake?”

                Louis nodded, he wanted to try and make this work.

                “Cool!” Harry smiled, putting the list against the fridge. “We have chocolate, and vanilla.” Harry opened the freezer. “Which one?”

                “Either.”

                “How about this, we say it at the same time.” Louis nodded.

                “One, two, three –chocolate!” “Chocolate.”

                “Nice!” Harry clapped, “we both like chocolate.”

                Louis pulled on the hem of his shirt, smiling. It was nice.

-

                “It’s still too watery –more ice?”

                “But now it only taste like ice.”

                “You’re right.” Harry dumped the rest of the ice cream in the blender. Louis moved back from the splatter. “More chocolate.”

                Louis rocked on his heel, Harry was happy –Louis was too.”

-

                “Well,” Harry stirred the shake. “It’s super thick.” He got up to find spoons. He handed one to Louis, “good?”

                Louis picked up a little, putting it in his mouth. He nodded, “tastes like chocolate ice cream.”

                Harry took a big spoon full of their shared concoction. “Eh, yeah.” He ate more, “I like it, you like it?”

                “I like it –I liked making it.” Louis looked at the messy counter. Harry let Louis take lead and he forgot to cover the blender. Louis looked down at the brown spots on his shirt. “It was funny when you started screaming.”

                Harry chuckled around his spoon. “I only did it to make you smile, you looked so –serious.”

                “I didn’t want to mess it up, even though I did.”

                “Naw,” Harry waved his spoon. “Ya did great.”

                Louis took a bite of ‘shake’. “Thanks, Harry.”

                Harry tapped the back of his spoon against Louis’ nose, surprising him. “No problem, Lou. Next we will-” He tried reading he list on the fridge. “We will take a nap. And then,” Harry leaned back in his chair trying to get a better view. “Then tomorrow we will, go golfing.”

                Louis nodded, he never golfed but he could try.

                “Sound cool, little Lou?”

                Louis giggled around his spoon. “Sounds cool, Harry.”


	4. Peaches, Cream, and Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, harry is my sweet prince
> 
> I wrote this so fast and I feel like I should be putting more effort but I really like how my chapters are coming out so why put effort if its not necessary? Eh. eh.
> 
> Thank you soo very much

 

                “No, no.” Harry helped Louis place his hands on the club correctly. “Like that, leave your hands just like that.”  
                Louis nodded, sweat coming down the side of his face. He hadn’t noticed he readjusted his hands but Harry’s groan notified him.

                “Lou, please.” Harry pulled at his hair, sunglasses covered most of his face. “Hands –keep them still.” Harry replaced his hands –again. This time he kept his hands over Louis’, “swing.”

                Louis swung a little too hard, Harry’s hands brought resistance. He frowned, wiping his forehead, when the ball missed by a mile. He squinted at Harry, hands over his brow. “I’m not so good at this.”  
                “Are you having fun?”

                Louis looked at the lonely golf ball, then back at Harry. “No,” He fanned himself, “not really.”  
                Harry sighed, swinging around his golf club. “That’s cool, let’s go back home.”

                The word always made Louis shiver, even in the heat. Home. He didn’t have a home for a really long time. It was day three and home was becoming normal. Louis did enjoy being around Harry. Harry snored kind of loud, so it took Louis a little longer to fall asleep. Harry hadn’t washed his hair this morning because of Louis. He had complained that his hair was oily and Louis told him it was fine, use the shampoo.

                Louis loved how his hair smelled.

Right now though, Harry smelled like the soap they provide. Louis smelled the same way. Louis didn’t like the soap per say, it smelled funny –like hotel soap. Harry turned out to be a very picky man. He only used premium products on his hair. He refused to use the shampoo provided. He says it smells like; ‘fucking ass’. He said the soap is too rough on his skin. Harry ranted all the way to the golf course.

                Louis learned that Harry really liked eggs and he actually liked Louis’ funny looking pancakes. Last night they stayed up late watching a children’s movie about vegetables. It wasn’t too bad, Louis even laughed at some parts.

                Harry was a tall man, it was intimidating sometimes. Harry towered over him. When Louis couldn’t reached, Harry could. It was nice to have help.

                “Maybe,” Harry rubbed his eye. “We can do something different on our list? Want to?”

                Louis nodded, sweating more. Hopefully they could do something indoors.

-

                “You pick one.”

                Louis’ eyes ran over the list Harry had magnetized to the fridge. There was a few things, one caught his eye. Louis pointed at it, shyly. “That one.”

                “Build a blanket fort.” Harry squinted at the words. He smiled, “That sounds fun.” Harry went over to the large window, ripping it open. It was the first time they opened the window. He looked around. “We have a few blankets in the den.” Louis followed closely behind the man.

                “Okay.” Harry opened the small closet in the corner. “Hm, maybe not enough. Let’s ask for some blankets from down stairs.”

                Louis actually felt excited. He was too scared to touch the air conditioner but Harry had put it on 72˚ and it was so cool in the room. The blinds were open and the sun had room to stretch. Louis didn’t mind making a fort, watch some baby cartoons, cook together.

                Harry looked at him, “you look like a child.”  
                Louis stopped smiling.

                Harry pinched his cheek and Louis sighed. Another thing he learned; Harry’s skin felt nice on his. It wasn’t in a sexual way –but in a, ‘wow, you’re warm when I’m cold and you’re cold when I’m warm’, sort of way. He didn’t want to admit that he liked that Harry didn’t use his normal soap. Harry could touch him now.

                “It’s okay, little Lou. Smile!” Harry grinned, “We’re going to have a good day.”

-

                “Okay.” Harry, with hands on his hips, smiled proudly. Louis stayed close to his side, hands clasped loosely in front of himself. “I think we did great!”

                The fort didn’t look so great. But there was an opening big enough for him and Harry. Louis learned that Harry, although sweet and gentle, could be very aggressive.

                When they went for the pillows and blankets the man down stairs had handed them one pillow and one blanket. Harry had laughed it off and explained that they needed it for a fort. The man only stared at them, and shook his head. It was when Harry heard him talking with another worker, that Harry snapped.

                The tall male had started shouting and Louis could only hold onto his arm to keep him at bay. Harry had wrapped an arm over Louis and flicked off the guy. They’d went to Alina who apologized and gave them a ridiculous amount of pillows and blankets.

                Harry wouldn’t tell him what they had said.

                It was fun building the fort. It fell over ten times and Louis had given up twice. Sitting in the corner of the den and letting Harry get frustrated. Harry had pulled him from the corner twice. Louis had accidently fallen on the half built fort, Harry hadn’t been angry –he laughed, for a while.

                But now it was up, and even though it took an hour in a half, it was up. Louis nodded, he was proud.

                “Hello?”

                A voice frightened them. Harry quickly pulled Louis behind him. Louis held onto the back of Harry’s shirt, the peach smell was extremely faint.

                “Oh.” Jason smiled, “I’m sorry, I knocked.”

                Harry breathed out and Louis let go of his shirt. “Hey.” Harry chuckled, “everything alright?” He scratched his head, “am I in trouble?”

                “No, not at all. We did say we’d provide you with everything you needed.” Jason smiled. “You guys are up.”

                Louis finally stepped from behind Harry. They were up?

                “So, I’m going to need Louis to come with me –Harry, you will go with Alina.”

                Harry nodded, looking at Louis. “How long’s it gunna take?”

“An hour or less.” Jason smiled, “no more, no less.”  
-

                “Hi, Louis.”  
                Louis rubbed his hands together. It felt weird not to be in the resort. Jason had taken him outside the gates of the resort, to a small coffee shop.

                Louis got a water. There was a voice recorder on the table and Jason had a folder in front of him.

                “Hello.”

                “You are currently being recorded. I am going to be interviewing you; kind of. What is said here will not be repeated, you and Harry will have some different questions. If you want to share what happens here with him, you may. If not, you do not have to. Okay?”

                Louis swallowed, nodding.

                “I want you to feel completely comfortable talking to me. I want you to be honest. This isn’t going to hinder you or Harry, or the money. It is all for research.”

                “Okay.” Louis’ legs were folded tight.

                “Good.” Jason pointed at the recorder. “Again, our conversation is being recorded and will only be used for study purposes, Harry will not hear a word.”  
                “Okay.”

                “Alright.” Jason opened his folder, clicking his pen. “So, how do you feel?”

                “Um,” Louis scratched his ankle. “I feel fine.”  
                “Alright, do you like the resort?”  
                “Yes, it’s really nice. People are nice.”  
                “Good, that’s good.” Jason wrote something down making Louis’ ankle even itchier. “Were you expecting this?”

                “No.” Louis shook his head, wanting to pick up his water. Instead he let droplets form on it.

                “What were you expecting?”

                “More work.” Louis licked his lips when they dried. “It’s hard to think someone’s just going to hand you five thousand dollars.”

                Jason nodded, scribbling. “I understand that. Do you feel fine knowing it’s easy?”

                “Sort of.” Louis shrugged small. “I’m still a little off about it, but what can I do.”

                Jason smiled, “tell me about Harry.”

                Louis shifted, “I like him, he’s –cool.”

                “What do you like about him?”

                Louis finally picked up his water, taking three small sips, before setting it down. “Um, he’s really nice to me. He –tries to help me.”

                “You guys are very opposite. Maybe the most opposite in our group study.” Jason picked up his coffee. “Is there anything you don’t like about Harry?”

                Louis shook his head, no.

                “It’s okay if there is, again, he won’t hear this.”

                “I like him. There is nothing I don’t like.” Louis scratched harshly at his ankle, where is peach tattoo lay. “I sometimes think he doesn’t like me.”

                “Oh? Why?”

                Louis shrugged, “I’m weird, quiet –I try though, I do.”

                Jason smiled warmly. “What is the most fun thing you’ve done so far?”

                “Well, we haven’t done much. But we did make milkshakes –and today we made a fort.”

                “That’s good.” Jason wrote, “Do you think Harry has fun?”

                “He laughs a lot –he likes to smile, I think. But, I think he has fun.”

                “Do you think you’ve grown any romantic attraction towards Harry?”

                Louis blushed, “no, I don’t.”

                “And the other way around?”

                “No.” Louis chuckled sadly, “Never –no.”

                “Okay.” Jason was writing for a while. “Right now, do you miss him?”

                Louis looked up, “I feel uncomfortable without him –so, I guess.”  
                “Why’s that?”

                “We’ve been together for two days –I think I’m just used to him being here.”

                “Tell me three things only you know about Harry.”

                Louis didn’t have to think long. “He used to have a tongue ring, he’s the manager at Walmart, and he uses peach shampoo.”

                Jason chuckled, “okay. One physical thing, one that you like about him.”  
                Louis blinked at the puddle that began to form under his water.

                “I like that he’s bigger than me.”

-

                Louis had been sitting in the corner of the couch for twenty minutes. He didn’t want to move until Harry came back. Jason said Harry would be back –twenty minutes ago. Louis did feel kind of odd when Harry wasn’t with him. He was so used to following a body, he was used to a voice –a sound. Right now, it was just Louis and his thoughts –a dangerous combination.

                Jason and Louis had lunch before they left the café. He’d asked Louis so many questions and Louis had answered all of them honestly. Louis had asked if he could bring Harry a pastry from the display. Louis wanted to faint when he saw a cup of peaches and cream. Harry had to have that.

                Louis rubbed his nose against his knee. Maybe Harry was still eating with Alina.

                He wanted to sit in their fort but he didn’t want to without Harry. So instead, Louis waited –and waited.

-

                “Lou!” Harry ran to him with a big smile, bag in hand. “Hey, man!” Harry hugged him and Louis couldn’t help but hug back. It felt so nice to have Harry’s presence back.

                Harry laughed, sitting next to him. “Man, they kept me forever!”  He faced Louis, “how’d it go?”

                “Good, good.” Louis mumbled. “You?”

                “Went fine.” Harry looked like he drank four cups of coffee. “It felt so weird.” Harry pointed at his arm, “I still have goosebumps.”

                Louis touched the small bumps, poking at them. “What felt weird?”

                “Being away from you!” Harry shoved him softly. Harry was still laughing, “I was like; ‘man, can I go home already!’ She had so many freaking questions!”

                Louis’ heart skipped softly. He smiled, “me too.”

                Harry pinched Louis’ cheek before lifting his bag. “We left the resort! We went to this bar place, didn’t get to drink.” Harry rolled his eyes, “but I got this.” Harry shook the bag in Louis’ face. “It’s dessert. I asked Alina if I could bring you some.”

                Louis went red. He quickly ran to the kitchen. For once, Harry chased him. “Hey,” The man frowned. “What’d I say?”

                “Look!” Louis was practically panting with excitement while he held up the small cup.

                Harry hugged Louis close, picking him off the floor. “That’s fucking amazing!” Harry pulled him to the den, Louis stumbled over himself a few times but Harry kept him grounded.

                Harry threw the desserts in their fort. Turning on the TV to ‘their’ channel. “Come on, get in!”

                Louis kneeled, crawling into the low fort. He sat up perfectly, Harry had to lay down.

                Harry opened his takeout box. “I got you chocolate cake.”

                Louis smiled as they exchanged gifts. Louis sat as far as he could from Harry, chocolate cake in his lap. He could smell the peaches from his spot. It made his throat itch but Harry was enjoying it so much, Louis couldn’t care.

                Harry laid head in his hand, staring at a show they were growing used to. “One question they asked you, tell me.”

                Louis closed his box of cake, setting it aside. “Um, he asked me three things I knew about you.”

                Harry grinned, glancing at Louis. “What’d you say?”

                “Um,” Louis was suddenly nervous. “That you had a tongue ring and you’re a manager at Walmart –that you use peach shampoo.”

                Harry laughed in his hand. “Nice.” He sighed, “Want me to tell you one?”

                Louis sat up straighter, “yes –please.”

                “She asked me,” Harry was grinning and it was making Louis nervous. “One thing I don’t like about you.”

                Louis’ throat itched a little more.

                “Wanna know the answer?”

                Louis nodded quickly, “please.” Whatever it was, Louis could fix it.

                Harry closed his eyes, lying on his back. “One thing I don’t like about you is that you’re allergic to me when I use my shampoo.” Harry blinked up at him. “I really hate it.”

                Louis wanted to run out of the fort but his legs had gone numb from being folded. He nodded, he couldn’t change that but –but it also felt so good to hear Harry say it.

                “Aw, don’t go soft on me.” Harry jabbed him, “it’s true though. I can’t use that fucking soap –you shouldn’t either. Your skin is soft but that’s bad for it.” Harry rolled on his tummy. “I asked her for a few things.”

                Louis readjusted his seating. “What’d you ask for?”

                “Tattooing ink, new shampoo and soap –lotion, and I asked for more chocolate ice cream –because we used it all. She asked me to write it down.”

                Louis smiled soft, “she said yes?”

                “Of course she said yes.” Harry kicked his feet back and forth. “We should go out for dinner tonight –want to?”

                “Yes.” Louis relaxed, “I do.”

                “Cool, cool.” Harry kicked his feet a little harder, knocking down a side of their fort.

                Harry sighed, long and loud. “Great, just great.”

                Louis didn’t mind that the blankets collapsed on them, it was soft and warm in here. Harry wiggled his head until he found Louis. “Sup.”

                Louis giggled, “Sup.”

                “I broke our fort.” Harry pouted.

                Louis shrugged, “It’s okay –we made it, we can cross it off.”

                Harry threw the blankets away before standing. “Very true.” He stretched, pointing at the TV. “A new episode of Star Baby is on next.”

                Louis nodded, it was a new episode. It was probably the only show that actually amused the two.

                “I’ll go cross it off the list and pick a new thing.”

                Louis nodded, following Harry halfway. He went into their bedroom, pulling out his notebook. He started on a new page.

                DAY 3

  1. Snores loud
  2. Likes to feel soft
  3. Angry = scary
  4. ~~Really tall~~ –super tall
  5. Loves eggs and my pancakes! – ~~a lot~~
  6. Peaches and cream
  7. Hugs really nice



“You ran from me?” Harry whispered right in his ear. Louis screamed crawling away. He clutched his book close.

                Harry stared at him with big eyes. “Hey, you may be quiet but you have a decent set of lungs on you.” He chuckled, “watcha writing?”

                Harry clearly didn’t realize he scared the literal shit out of Louis. Louis’ heart was beating so fast, happy Harry hadn’t seen what he’d written. Louis patted his hair down, “it’s my journal.”

                “Do you write in it when I do something wrong?”

                “What?” Louis sat up on his knees. “No –not at all.”

                Harry crossed his arms, “is it because I broke our fort? You came in here to hide from me?”

                Louis couldn’t help but smile at Harry’s teasing tone. “No, Harry.”

                “Okay.” Harry winked, “I just came to tell you that our episode is starting in three minutes and that I picked; ‘wearing each other’s clothes’ as the next one.”

                Louis’ brows ruffled together. “You won’t fit my clothes.”

                “I’ll try!” Harry protested. “And then we’ll get pedicures.”

                Louis laughed, letting his head fall to his stomach. “Pedicures?”

                “Yes.” Harry nodded happily, “me and you.”

                “Harry,” Louis rubbed his eyes. “I don’t like people touching me.”

                “No problem, we’ll do it to each other.” Louis froze. “Do you hate when I touch you?”

                “N –no.”

                “Perfect.” Harry clapped wiggling his feet. “Pedicures, tonight.” He walked away, poking his head back inside. “One minute until new episode!”


	5. disposable camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to just write them kissing but i cant yet but i gotta get this rolling. i need it
> 
> i actually love peaches. cream not so much

 

“Oh well, this isn’t going to work.” Harry said it as if he could actually fit Louis’ clothes. “You could wear my stuff though.” Louis was happy when Harry struggled to removed his jeans. The rip he heard a minute ago did some damage on his ears. He didn’t have many clothes, Harry couldn’t rip his only pair of decent jeans.

Louis held onto the gym shorts with one hand and his other hand occupied the shirt that kept falling past his shoulder. “Ugh, your stuff is too big.”

                Harry laughed, patting his back. “But you can actually put it on.” Harry held up Louis’ small sized t-shirt. “I can’t.”

                Louis frowned but nodded, walking towards the couch as best as he could. Harry pulled him back by his sides. He kneeled in front of Louis’ crotch and suddenly the room, that Harry kept a perfect 72˚, grew hot. “What?”

                Harry pulled Louis’ shorts up high and pulled the string to tie a knot. He tugged on them softly before smiling up at Louis. “Good?”

                Louis wiggled in a small circle, pants staying on his hips. He nodded, “it’s good.”

                Harry smirked, “looks good.” He stood, “I’ll just hold your shirt.” Louis followed Harry to the den where a small bowl of water sat. He motioned Louis to sit in the chair. Harry tied Louis’ shirt to his arm. “Have a seat.”

                Louis did, holding onto the front of Harry’s long shirt. Louis lifted his legs but Harry grabbed his foot. “I know you want to transform.” He joked, “But I need you to keep your feet down, so I can give you your pedicure.” Harry sat at his feet. “I have everything ready.”

                Louis’ stomach twisted into a small knot. He really wanted to bring up his legs, he was nervous. What if his feet were ugly? What if Harry thought they smelled bad? What if Louis started panicking?

                “I can’t believe you actually have a peach tattooed on your skin.” Harry laughed, “Amazing.” He grabbed the sponge in the bowl and ran it over Louis’ feet making him jerk. Harry looked up at him with sympathy. “Will it make you feel better if one leg is up?”

                Louis nodded, hands pressed to his lips.

                “Go ahead.” Harry tapped on the leg he wasn’t holding. Louis quickly squeezed his left leg to his chest, sighing. “Okay?” Louis nodded, relaxing. “Okay.” Harry rubbed his foot with the warm soapy water. He picked up the nail clippers and squinted, being very careful. He clipped each of Louis’ nails, before cleaning underneath them.

                “Does it hurt? You’re shaking.”

                “No.” Louis was just happy. It felt nice to have someone pamper him, especially when Harry started massaging his feet.  He dug his nails into his knee, pressing his forehead to his leg. “Feels good.” He groaned.

                Harry smiled, “good.” Harry cracked one of his toes and Louis moaned. The taller man chuckled, “it’s okay. Pretend I’m not here.” Louis could only moan quietly every time Harry’s thumbs pushed into the dip in his foot. “You’re feet are so little, what size are you?”

                “Eight.” Louis mumbled.

                “Wow, so tiny.” He wiggled Louis’ pinky toe in his fingers. “Little Lou.”

                Louis closed his eyes comfortably, “I know.”

                Harry started on his second foot, twisting it back and forth. Louis glanced down at him, his cleaned foot now pressed close. “What’s wrong?”

                “Just making sure you don’t have any more tattoos I don’t know about.” Harry grinned, cleaning his left foot.

                Louis blushed, “I only have the peach.”

                “Peach.” Harry took his time on cutting Louis’ nails. “You brought me peaches and cream, right?” Louis nodded. “It was so good.” Harry groaned, scooting closer. “Maybe I can ask them to get me some. I could make my own –you could watch.”  Harry fixed Louis’ shirt around his arm.

                Louis smiled, “okay.” He squeezed his eyes shut when Harry touched a soft spot in his foot. “You should be a masseuse.”

                “I’ll let my employees know that when I get back to work.” Harry joked.

                At the end Louis didn’t end up doing Harry’s toes because he was too tired. Louis was grateful because Louis could barely cut his own nails without bleeding. He didn’t want to hurt Harry.

               

“Day 3 is coming to an end.” Harry yawned next to Louis. Louis curled on his side, their ‘separation pillow’ tucked under his arm so he could see Harry. “It was fun. Tomorrow you can pick two things.”

                Louis nodded, rubbing his eyes. “Kay.”

                Harry rolled over to face Louis, he smiled. “The pillow is so you don’t flare up, not to get comfy with it.”

                Louis smiled into the fluffy white pillow. He shrugged, “I can’t see you if it’s there –you aren’t using your peach stuff either.”

                Harry touched his hair. “I know, tomorrow my hair’s going to feel gross. Hopefully they find me some decent shampoo.” He pulled a hand over the pillow too. “Okay, sweet dreams.”

                Louis stared at Harry’s face until the man’s snores creeped into the room. Harry was a beautiful guy. His snoring could use some work but Louis would eventually get used to it.

                He snuggled closer to the pillow, making sure not to disturb Harry. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for sleep to take him too.

-

                “I’m a mess.” Harry brushed his hair back, Louis by his side. “Feel my hair.” Louis did. Harry’s hair felt heavy, but fine.

                “It’s fine.”

                “It is not. It’s greasy and gross.” Harry gripped the shampoo bottle. “And it fucking stinks!” He grabbed Louis, sniffing his hair. “It stinks, Lou. We aren’t washing our hair again until they bring us new shampoo.”

                Louis patted down his hair, “I stink?”

                “You don’t, the shampoo does.” Harry left the bathroom, searching through his drawer. “I have this lotion –it’s not the peach one. Fuck.” Harry opened the closet, looking through his duffle bag. “I thought I brought it.” He shook his head pulling out shoes and, what looked like, a bottle of vodka. Harry looked behind his back, “don’t judge me.”

                Louis shook his head, bending down in a small ball. “I’m not.”

                “Ah-ha!” Harry lifted a very small bottle of lotion. “It was a sample I got before coming!” He sat on his butt and signaled for Louis to hold out his hand. “It smells like vanilla –a creamy smell.” He squeezed a few dabs into Louis’ palm then his own. He rubbed his hands together, rubbing his neck and arms.

                Louis blinked at the white cream, sniffing it. It did smell creamy. He looked at Harry for guidance. “On your arms and stuff.” Harry rubbed his elbows. “It feels good.”

                Louis carefully rubbed his hands together, rubbing over his arms then his legs. He rubbed some on his face. “It smells really good.”

                “This lady gave it to me.” Harry sniffed his hands. “That’s amazing.” He stretched, “did you pick something from the list.”

                “Not yet.”

                He’d slept in Harry oversized clothes and it had been so comfortable. He wasn’t sure how to tell Harry that he didn’t want to return them. Louis loved how soft and silky the shorts were and he wasn’t going to deny the way the shirt draped over his whole body. It did fall a lot but it was soft –like Harry.

                “You can hold on to them.” Harry noticed Louis’ staring at the shorts he wore. “They were comfy?”

                Louis nodded, “I slept good.”

                “Nice.” Harry smiled, bobbing his head. “My drawer is your drawer.”

                “Thanks, Harry.”

                “Of course,” He waved. “Of course.”

-

                Louis picked; ‘go on an adventure’ and ‘stargaze’.

                “We’ll stargaze tonight.” Harry tied his shoes. Louis following his lead. They had breakfast at a place inside the resort and Louis felt warm when Harry said his pancakes were better. “We smell good.” Harry said proudly, looking Louis up and down. “We smell like fifty bucks.”

                “Fifty?”

                “Yep.” Harry winked, “because a hundred is pushing it.”

                Louis giggled, putting both feet on the ground. “Do you think it’s going to rain?”

                “Maybe.” Harry stretched. “If it does we can run around in the rain. We’ll cross it off the list.” He touched his toes. “We got our back packs and our snacks.” He twisted left and right. “We’re going to explore and have a good day.”

                Louis loved this about Harry. He wanted to write it down but he didn’t really know how. It wasn’t just that Harry was optimistic, it was more. Harry rarely said; ‘I’. It’s always, ‘we’. We’re going to have a good day. We’re going to eat good food. We’re going to be happy –together. It wasn’t anything you could really question. What he said became real.

                “They have disposable cameras that we could use.” Harry grabbed Louis’ shoulders. “You have to stretch too, Lou.” He stood Louis up, helping him stretch. “Maybe,” Harry groaned, cracking his back. “We can take pictures on our adventure.”

                “Sure.” Louis held one leg behind his back, stretching it, before the other. He bent back softly and Harry gasped. Louis stood straight, “what happened?”

                “You have nipple piercings!” Harry almost grabbed Louis. “You said you didn’t have any piercings!”

                Louis covered his chest with two hands. He did. He lied because who tells someone something like that! Harry genuinely looked hurt.

                “That’s why you won’t change in front of me.” He frowned. “That’s fucked up. I thought we said no lying.”

                “I know!” Louis felt like he ruined everything. “I –I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry!”

                Harry smiled, grabbing Louis’ shaking face. “Relax, Louis. It’s okay –it’s not that serious. I was kidding.”

                Louis was trembling, “I’m so sorry.” He sniffled, “I ruined our trust.”

                “No.” Harry bopped his nose. “You didn’t. But I think from now on we need to be 100% honest. Is there anything else?”

                “No.” Louis spoke seriously. He had almost started crying. Harry was a good friend, he didn’t want to lose him over something like nipple piercings! “I promise, 100% honesty.”

                “Good.” Harry nodded once before getting close. “Let me see them!”

                Louis flushed. He held the bottom of his shirt. “Um.”

                “I mean,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to show me but it would be cool.”

                Louis nodded, lifting his shirt slowly. He closed one eye while Harry beamed at his chest. “Wow, you actually have them.” He shook his head, “insane, Lou, absolutely insane.” Harry crossed his arms, “you really surprise me. I am like –struck for words. When? How?”

                “I did them myself.” Louis shrugged, putting his shirt down. “I was drinking by myself and I did them –it hurt.” He cringed at the memory, “a lot.”

                “So, you have a little crazy side, huh?” Harry nudged him. “We’re going to talk on our little adventure, little Lou. And here I thought you were a tiny ball of peaches and innocence.”

                Louis blushed, but smiled. He twisted his toes into his shoe. “I am innocent.”

                Harry licked his lips, “are you?”

                “A little.” Louis’ eyes shifted to each of Harry’s low ones.

                Harry’s lips pulled into a tight smirk, “okay, Louis.” He turned, around. “Let’s go!”

-

                “You’re going to waste all of your film.” Louis warned, taking a picture of Harry taking a picture of a duck.

                “This is the closest I’ve gotten to actual electronics.” Harry took two more pictures of the same duck. “Let me live.”

                Louis sighed, looking around. They’d walked through most of the resort. They were half through the golf course when Harry spotted ducks cleaning themselves. Harry liked to take pictures of anything that moved.

                “Sit next to the duck!” Harry snapped at Louis. “I’ll take a picture!”

                Louis shook his head, rubbing his arm. “What if it bites me?”

                “I’ll punch it.”

                “You’ll punch a duck?” Louis felt his feet moving. He bent beside it, “is that okay?”

                “Closer.” Harry made a funny motion with his hand. “Sit.”

                “If it bites me I’m going to freak out.” Louis slowly sat next to the red and black duck that watched his every move. He smiled awkwardly, “hi.”

                “Perfect!” Harry smiled shaking his camera. “I got it.”

                “What?” Louis lifted his hands and the duck moved away. “I didn’t even pose.”

                Harry nodded, “caught off guard is the best kind of picture.”

                “But,” Louis groaned while the duck waddled away. “I’m going to look terrible.”

                Harry shook his head, “impossible, Louis.” He helped him off the grass. “Onward!”

-

                “Aw, dammit!” Harry hit his camera. “I only have one picture left.”

                “I told you.” Louis rolled his camera to the next film. He kneeled by the fence at the end of the course. There was a bright green car parked on the other side, Louis thought it’d make a fine picture.

                “Damn.” He looked around, pointing at a camera crew. “I think we’re in trouble.”

                Louis stood up, freezing when the cameras approached them. The man laughed, “we didn’t think people would go this far.”

                Harry rubbed his neck with a nervous smile. “Sorry, are we not allowed?”

                “No, please.” The guy spoke. “You’re still in the resort. I just had to chase after you two. Go on, I’m not here.”

                Louis couldn’t really ignore him because he was clearly there. He’d forgotten about the cameras. He was way too invested in Harry to even think about them. Louis did more in the last four days then in a whole month. They had to do something, all the time, or it was boring. But the cameras had been more than forgotten. Right now though, the camera was right in his face.

                “Uh,” Harry looked at Louis. Catching his uncomfortableness, he grabbed his hand. “We’re gunna walk back.” Louis was grateful for Harry’s hand, no matter how sweaty it may have been. He held onto it tight, staying close to his side.

                “You okay?”

                “Yeah.” Louis whispered. “Just strange.”

                “I know.” He was glad Harry understood without him having to use much words. The walk back across the long golf course was in an awkward silence. Three sets of feet instead of two but Harry’s hand felt good enough in his. He hadn’t even noticed when the camera man had disappeared.

-

                “Last photo, last photo.” Harry was going in circles. Louis took three pictures of him almost taking a picture of something. Harry was very serious about not wasting his last picture on something dumb.

                Louis had fourteen more pictures left because they still had star gazing to do later and he was excited for it.

                “What do I take a picture of!”

                Louis on the large fountain seat, one hand playing with the water. Harry had walked off where Louis couldn’t see him but quickly came back, taking a deep breath when he saw Louis was in the same spot. Louis sat crisscross, camera in between his legs, small backpack on his back. It took a second to hear Harry’s shutter go off.

                “Harry!” He covered his face. “You keep taking bad pictures of me.”

                Harry laughed sitting next to him. He put his camera away. “They aren’t bad, they are spontaneous.” Louis pouted. “Aw, come on, peaches.”

                Louis blinked quickly at the new nickname. It made his stomach do something close to a belly flop. “Peaches?”

                “It’s new, you like it?” Harry wiggled his brows. “You’re peach –I could be cream.” He motioned a finger between the two of them. “Peaches and Cream? Dynamic duo? No?”

                “Yes.” Louis pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “I really –really like it.” Louis couldn’t explain in detail how much he loved the name.

-

                “Let’s make,” Harry touched his chin. “Cake.”

                “By scratch?” Louis couldn’t do that.

                “Nope!’ Harry threw a cake box at him. “Read the ingredients.”

                Louis turned the box over, he put a finger on the cup of water. “Half a cup of water, half cup of oil.” He did he best to sit on top of the counter top. “Three large eggs.”

                “Need help?” Harry teased.

                Louis probably did need help but he wasn’t going to ask. When he finally got on the counter, Harry slow clapped. “Impressive performance by peaches.”

                Louis covered his blush with the cake box. “Shut up.”

                Harry laughed taking out the eggs. “Okay, now what?”

-

                “What a mess.” Harry leaned on the fridge, tired. “I thought making a cake would be a lot easier.”

                Louis looked down at his clothes, covered in cake batter and powder. “Me too.” He set the timer. “I’m going to lay down.”

                “Same.” Harry followed him to the couches. Harry laid on the longer one, Louis taking the shorter one. “Think the cake will be okay?”

                “I put a timer.” Louis cuddled into the cushions. “I think so.”

-

                “So, was it a chocolate cake or a vanilla cake?”

                “Vanilla.”

                “Hm. Maybe it was chocolate.”

                “No, it was vanilla.”

                “Maybe it turned into chocolate.”

                “I don’t think so, Harry.”

                “Maybe if we covered it in a lot of icing, it’ll taste good.”

                “Okay.”

It did not taste good.

-

                “I can’t see one fucking star!” Harry was so annoyed. “They need to turn off some of these lights!” He glared at the club that blasted music.

                Louis held his camera tight. He took one picture and he was pretty sure it came out bad. It was too dark but also not dark enough. Stargazing was hard when they were in the city and the lights around the whole place were so bright.

                “Wanna still stay, peaches?”

                “Yes.” Louis laid his camera on his stomach. The weather was really nice, the breeze made him calm. He heard Harry laying back down.

                “So, how’d you end up homeless?”

                Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I lived with a bunch of people and they all left me with the house.” He sighed, “I couldn’t pay it so I packed up what I could and left.”

                “Rough.”

                “Yeah.” Louis opened his eyes, really trying to see at least one star. “Tell me about your cat.”

                “Not much to say. He’s evil –he likes to scratch me while I sleep.” Louis laughed. “He’s my sister’s problem right now.” Harry rolled on his side, “what about you and your ant farm?”

                “I let them go in fifth grade because I felt bad.” Louis turned on his side. “It rained –I think they all died, made me feel worse.”

                Harry smiled sadly, “that’s awful.” He used his hand to hold his head, “why’d you pierce your nipples –I can’t get over it.”

                Louis shrugged, “I wanted to do it for a while but I think it’s weird going into a tattoo shop by yourself.”

                “You should have brought a friend.”

                Louis rubbed his nose, “I don’t have friends –I never really have. I’m shy and people don’t like that. I come off weird to them.” He played with his camera, “everyone wants to be weird and they all think weird is cool until they actually meet weird.” Louis squeezed the camera, “then weird is annoying and weird isn’t cool anymore. Weird is different and awkward –suddenly no one likes weird.”

                Harry chewed his lip. “I thought you were weird when we got paired. When you told me you had an ant farm –it was a little weird.” Harry grabbed Louis’ camera. “But, you’re really cool. When I found out you were allergic to peaches I didn’t know what to do.” He laid on his back, holding the camera above his face. “I don’t think it makes you weird, if anything, you’re interesting.”

                Louis nodded, “thanks, Harry.”

                “Welcome.” Harry turned his neck, “Take a picture with me.” He looked up when Louis snuggled close to him. Harry held the camera over them. “Say peaches.”

                Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, looking into the camera flash.    

                “Peaches.”

                It was the closest thing they were going to get to a star.


	6. Aggressive Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> development?

-

                “When can we see the pictures?” Harry questioned sticking his and Louis’ camera into a bucket with their names on it.

                “When you leave.” The man smiled. “You will be given each of your things after you’ve packed up.”

                Harry nodded, grabbing Louis’ hand. “Okay.”

                It is day six and they haven’t washed their hair in two days. Alina said what they asked for will be given to them today and the tattoo ink tomorrow. They grew accustom to holding hands after they fell asleep on the grass the day before yesterday. They’d woken up itchy and it was four in the morning. Harry had latched onto his hand on their quiet way back and Louis stuck close to his side, sleepy.

                Yesterday rained and so they cooked a lot and burnt a lot. It was fun.

Louis curled into Harry’s side, the man threw an arm over his shoulder as they walked to the entrance. “What do you wanna eat, peaches?”

                Louis smiled at the nickname. It felt personal, it felt like it was made just for him.

                “Anything.” Louis mumbled, watching his step over the grey gravel. “Not really hungry.”

                “You’re never hungry.” Harry chuckled, “how do you expect to get strong –and tall.”

                “I don’t.”

                “With that mentality you won’t!” Harry jumped in front of him. “Let’s go swimming.”

                Louis scratched his cheek, “Where did that come from?”

                “Come on!” Harry looked up at the sun. “It’s a beautiful day –we’ll put alcohol in a water bottle, maybe some sandwiches.”

                Louis squinted, shielding his eyes from the sun. “I don’t like swimming.”

                “Everyone likes swimming.” Harry put two hands on Louis’ hips and teetered him side to side. “Come on, peaches, it’ll be fun!”

                Louis leaned into the grab, laying his head against Harry’s chest. He hadn’t realized how touched starved he was until they fell asleep outside. The pillow, that normally kept them apart, wasn’t there and Harry had woke up with Louis laying on top of him. The pillow they normally kept in between them at night was removed and Louis clung to Harry like a small monkey. Which was another nickname Harry thought up.

                Harry cradled the back of Louis’ head, mumbling into his hair. “Come on, little peach. Let’s go swimming.”

                Louis closed his eyes and shrugged, “kay.”

-

                “What’s the point in coming if you aren’t going to swim?”

                Louis held up their bottle filled with alcohol. “This.”

                Harry laughed from inside the pool. He laid his arms on the tile, “come in –and take off your shirt! You’re going to get an ugly tan.”

                Louis took a swig before looking down at his shirt. “I don’t want anyone seeing my body.”

                Louis could see Harry’s confused features behind his sunglasses. “I’ve seen your body!”

                “You’re different.” Louis put the cold bottle between his crossed thighs. He looked around, there was another couple here, a girl pair, necking by the stairs. He rubbed his eye, looking at Harry. “They’re going to see my piercings.”

                “I love your piercings, man! Get in the water!” Harry threw water at him and Louis flinched, folding his knees close. “I’m your pair –the only person who you should be worried about.”

                Louis blushed, brushing some water that fell on his arm. He unfolded himself, holding onto the bottle while walking to the edge of the pool. Louis sat on the hot tiles going around the pool and dipped his feet in. He handed the bottle to Harry, “my feet okay?”

                Harry took a long drink from the bottle, hissing at the taste. He covered it before standing tall, in between Louis’ feet. “Take your shirt off.” Came a long groan.

                Louis looked around again. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, his ribs did poke out a little. He just didn’t want anyone coming up to him or starting at him because of his piercings. It was like seeing a nun with tattoos –weird. Harry tugged on Louis’ toes, “monkey, please, come in the water with me! We are supposed to be doing everything together!” Harry glared past his sunglasses.

                Louis smiled, carefully prying off his shirt. Harry whistled loud, “there we go!”

                Louis hushed him, looking around for the hundredth time. “Be discreet!”

                “Oh please," Harry snorted. “I have the best pair –if they’re bothered it’s cause we’re having fun.”

                Louis bit on his cheek, Harry was really sweet. He took off his shirt, folding in to next to him. His body was pretty white underneath so this wouldn’t be such a bad thing. “They’re actually real.” Harry snickered, pointing at Louis’ nips.

                Louis pouted, covering them, “thanks, Harry.”

                “Come.” Harry held out his hand. “Careful, yeah?” He put one hand on Louis’ thigh, “your leg is so fucking hot, why were you sitting on that?” Harry chuckled.

                Louis sighed when his body connected with the cool water. He kicked his feet to keep himself a float, “it’s deep.”

                Harry stood tall, “eh, not really. You’re pretty short.”

                Louis looked up at the sky, “it’s a nice day, water’s warm.”

                “Can you swim?” Harry slowly let go of his hand.

                “I can.” Louis swam around Harry, “and now that you’ve got me in the pool?”

                “Oh,” Harry removed his sunglasses, setting them beside the water bottle. “Didn’t think I’d get this far.” He grinned, swirling around and around Louis.

                Louis grabbed onto the back of Harry’s shoulders, letting the man take him around and around the pool. Louis eventually just road around, piggy back, on Harry. “Should I have worn sunscreen?”

                “No, you look like a ghost.” Harry held onto the back of Louis’ thighs. “Get some sun, enjoy the weather.”

                Louis hummed, tucking his head into Harry’s neck. “Gunna get out.”

                “You wanna tan together?”

                “Sure.” Harry walked them to the edge, where the bottle and Harry’s sunglasses were. He sat Louis on the tile before pulling himself out. “We’re going to be a beautiful golden.” Harry snatched up the bottle and his glasses before laying on one of the white long chairs.

                Louis laid beside him, using his shirt to cover his eyes. “It’s pretty hot.”  
                “That’s the best part.” Harry opened his arms, “burn me!”

                Louis laughed, wiggling his toes. The sun felt really good and it would have felt even better if it wouldn’t have been blocked out. Harry sat up before he did.

                “Yes,” He glanced at Louis. “Is there something wrong?”

                One of the workers for BOL smiled down at them. “No, not at all. I’m really sorry to have to stop your fun.” He tilted his head back and forth, “but you both have a session in an hour and we wanted you to be ready.”

                “Damn.” Harry laid back down, he looked at Louis who stared at him. “No beautiful golden this time.”

-

                “Hi, Louis.” Alina smiled.

                They were on the beach today. It was a small restaurant with a beach view. It was nice.

                “How are you?”

                “I’m good.” Louis kicked his small feet back and forth. He was a little upset him and Harry’s plans got interrupted. He’d forgot they had a session. It didn’t help that they were drinking and Louis was trying to act as normal as possible.

 Louis’ eye caught sight of bracelets and necklaces that Harry would probably appreciate.

“I’m want you to talk to me.” She smiled, “tell me what’s been happening since you’ve been here.”

“Um,” Louis tucked one leg under his bum. “Harry and I have a lot of fun. The list you gave us helped. I –am allergic to peaches and he stopped using his shampoo, which is really nice of him actually. We can be closer now.” Louis played with the string on Harry’s shorts. He’d put them on without thinking; Harry tied them tight for him. “Harry’s a really great partner, we’ve gotten close.”

“Good.” She was recording him but not writing. “What’s something you really love doing with Harry?”

“Uh,” Louis giggled. “There isn’t much TV, we watch these cartons.” He shook his head, “they’re for babies but we have a favorite one that we always watch together. It’s called Star Baby.” Louis mumbled.

Alina laughed, “That’s very cute.”

                Louis blushed, nodding.

“Does he make you feel like you could be yourself?”

“Um, yes, he does. We’re similar, I think, even though we are opposites. We’re both really comfortable around each other.”

“Do you think Harry lies to you?”

Louis’ chest yanked. He hoped Harry didn’t lie to him, Louis had lied to him twice so maybe he deserved to get lied to. But he really hoped Harry hadn’t. Louis didn’t answer at first. “No, I hope not.”

“If you found out he was,” Alina shrugged. “How would you feel?”

“Hurt.” Louis whispered. “We’re friends.”

“Just friends?”

“Just friends.” Louis confirmed. “I haven’t felt any romantic attraction to him –Harry is good looking, he is, but nothing.”

“Do you think he likes you?”

“Romantically?”

“Either.”

Louis bit his lip, “I think as a friend, yes, but not romantically.”

Alina sipped her soda. “Have you lied to Harry?”

Louis nodded, embarrassed. “I did.”

“Did he find out?”

“Yes.” Louis rubbed his eye, “but, he said it was okay –we fixed it.” Louis scratched the palm of his hand; looked to his side. He almost reached out for Harry –who wasn’t there.

“How do you feel, right now, being away from Harry.”

Louis didn’t mean for it to come out so rude. “I miss him and I want to leave –now.” Alina’s lips grew into a grin.

It didn’t come out too rude.

-

Louis could confidently say that he didn’t like Alina. They stayed there for hours and even when he said he didn’t want dinner, they had dinner. She asked way too many questions and Louis couldn’t sit still. He needed to know where Harry was, what he was doing, was he fidgety too?

Louis tried to be nice during dinner, answering little questions here and there. He tried to buy the matching string bracelets for Harry and him but Alina beat him to it. Saying something about; all expenses paid.

The ride up the elevator was even more annoying. It was taking too long.

When he finally reached his floor, Louis ran out and looked around. He ran to every room –where Harry was not. Louis stood in the middle of their penthouse, in complete shock. Harry still wasn’t here! Louis threw himself on the couch and kicked his feet unintentionally. Come on!

“Louis.”

Louis sat up quickly at a male voice. He stood, “um, do you have Harry?” Was all that came out.

Jason smiled, calming him. They sat down, “we’re going to try something. Harry is not going to stay with you tonight, we’re going to keep you separated for one night. He’ll be back early in the morning. Okay?”

Louis heard his words but didn’t really accept them. He blinked a few times, “why?”

                “We’re trying to see something.” Jason smiled sadly. “He’ll be back, I promise.”

“Have you told Harry?”

“Not yet, we’re telling you first.”

Louis curled into a ball, a crease forming in between brows. “Where is he?”

“There are hotels in the resort that you’ve seen, he’ll be staying in own of those.”

Louis put his forehead on his knee, “what do I do?”

“Anything you like.” Jason patted his knee and Louis flinched away.

“I don’t like people touching me.” Was all he said before going to their bedroom.

-

“Louis?” Jason knocked before reentering the penthouse.

Louis was sitting on the couch, small bowl of ice cream in his arms. Louis glanced up, looking at to the TV. “Yes.” It’d been only two hours since Jason left. Louis had time to write in his notebook –more of a paragraph than a list.

Jason sighed, sitting down. “There’s been a bit of a problem.”

                Louis sat up quickly, “is he okay?”

                “Oh yeah.” Jason laughed, “He’s fine.”

“He wants another partner?” Louis was shaking.

“No –very opposite of that actually.” Jason took a deep breath, “Harry threw a bit of a –tantrum. He didn’t take it so well that you would be separated.” Louis’ stomach turned, he had to put the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table.

                “We aren’t going to separate you guys tonight but we’re going to try to find an agreement, okay?”

                “Okay.” Louis nodded, wiping his sweaty hands on his shorts. He didn’t really care because he was stuck on the fact that Harry and him weren’t going to be separated. He was so glad he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable.

                Jason picked up a walkie talkie, “you can come up, Alina.”

                Louis was shaking a little. He really wanted to see Harry already, it felt like a drug. He didn’t just want to see Harry, he needed to see Harry. The two hours alone were excruciating. Louis slept on Harry’s side of the bed for maybe twenty minutes before he couldn’t sleep anymore. The silence in the room was buzzing and it was eating him alive! Then he started eating ice cream and it made him feel better.

                “How can you keep us together every fucking day for hours,” Louis stood beside Jason, swallowing down his spit as Harry walked through the elevator doors. “And then question why I’m mad! I’ve been with him every day, 24/7, you aren’t going to separate us!” Harry looked to Louis and was he a sight to see.

                Harry grinned at him, “Monkey!”

                Louis didn’t know what it was but his feet were running right to Harry. He jumped up into welcome arms and got swung around. “I missed you,” Louis mumbled.

                “I missed you too.” Harry glared at Alina who was smiling. The woman was always smiling. “You aren’t splitting us up.”

                “We need to make an agreement, Harry.” She sat on one of the cushions beside Jason. “You both agreed to be compliant.”

                Harry set Louis down and held his hand on the way to the smaller couch. They sat. “We don’t want to make an agreement.” He looked at Louis, “you want to make an agreement?”

                Louis shook his head quickly, squeezing Harry’s hand.

                Alina laughed aloud, “Well, you guys signed.” She crossed her legs, “how about we separate you for a few hours.”

                “Nope.”

                “Okay, we have to try something, Harry.” Jason crossed his fingers, “you guys need some time apart.”

                “Why?” Harry shrugged, “we’re fine, isn’t this supposed to be for love and friendship? Is it because we’re doing badly?” Louis tensed up and Harry rubbed his thumb against his hand. “I think we’re doing really well. Are other couples being separated?”

                “No.” Alina smiled, “just you.”

                “Why!” Harry was angry, “what the hell did we do wrong?”

                “Nothing,” She leaned forward. “We don’t want this to hurt either of you. You guys are actually doing really well!” She glanced at Jason, “we aren’t supposed to talk about it but you guys are winning? That the right word?”

Jason nodded, “More or less. We’ve seen the most progress with you and fortunately you two were our biggest opposites. We really didn’t expect it.”

Harry laid back and Louis immediately cuddled beside him. Harry left a loose arm thrown around him, “so we’re doing the best and now you want to split us up. That doesn’t make sense.”

“Sounds a little evil, huh?” Alina chuckled. “We want to see how you react –apart. So far, not too good.” She pointed at Louis, “he gets aggressive quiet.” She pointed at Harry, “You just get aggressive. Total opposites and you guys are all over each other!” She squealed, head in her hands.

Harry looked down at Louis tucked into his side. “You okay?”

Louis shook his head, no. He’d rather everyone just leave. Harry and him were doing just fine.

“How much longer is this going to take?” Harry asked bored.

Alina pinched Jason, “so cute.” She sighed happily, “Okay, okay. So we’ll leave you two alone for the weekend. Even though you’re supposed to have another session, I’m sure we’ve prolonged this long enough. –Tuesday, you will be apart for six hours.”

“Six!” Louis shot up, blushing at his own outburst. “Wh –why six?”

Harry rubbed his back, “we’ll take five.”

“Six.”

                “Five.”

“Six.” Alina sung standing, “not an hour more or less.” Jason followed her, “I’ll send someone to bring up the things you ordered –you guys look like you’re going to kill me!” She smiled, “keep that love alive!”

Louis clenched his fist tight, sitting back. Harry pulled him closer, laying his head against Louis’. “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” Harry smiled, poking at Louis. “Aggressive quiet, huh?”

Louis tinted, “it’s weird being away from you.” He frowned, “you think I’m going crazy?”

“I think we’re both going crazy.” Harry chuckled, pressing his nose into Louis’ shoulder. “You had dinner?”

“Yes.”

“I brought you some food.”

Louis wiggled, “I got you something!” He ran to their bedroom and back, almost falling. Harry grabbed his hips.

                “So excited.” Harry beamed, “Maybe it’s good they separated us.”

                Louis frowned, fiddling with the bag. He pulled out two matching bracelets. “We were by the beach and –one of the things on our list was get matching bracelets and I saw these.” Louis’ voice lowered. “If you want to wear one –maybe.”

Harry bit his bottom lip, holding out his hand. “Can you put it on me?”

“Oh, yeah!” Louis fumbled, dropping one. He sat on his knees in front of Harry, carefully putting on the string bracelet. Harry grabbed Louis’ before he could put his own on. Harry slid it over Louis’ small wrists and tightened the knot.

“Thank you, Louis, it’s really nice.”

“Oh,” Louis flushed. “You’re welcome –do you like it?”

Harry pressed his lips together in a smile, “I love it.”

Louis radiated, “Good, I’m glad!”             


	7. Cream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :B

-

“Hello?” A woman poked her head inside their home.

                Louis looked away from the TV. It was a news channel. They didn’t watch it often because it was always the same thing. Everything was bad and everyone was pretending to be happy –that’s what Harry said and Louis couldn’t agree more.

 “Hello.”

She smiled, “Hi, I’m Nina.” Nina held up a bag. “I have some things for you and your partner.”

Louis stood up, toeing over to the entrance. “Um, thank you very much.”

“No problem.” Nina put both hands behind her back, “if you need anything else, please call.”

                Louis nodded once. These people sounded like robots. “Thanks.”

She left and Louis went back to his spot on the couch. He opened the bag, sticking a hand inside. Louis pulled out two bars of soap, shampoo, a smaller bottle of matching conditioner, ice cream and a small glass jaw of ink. Louis grabbed the shampoo, conditioner and soap, quickly running to the bathroom in their room.

He knocked on the door, “Harry!”

“Yes!” Harry caroled back, running water behind his voice. “Come in!”

Louis opened the door slowly, Harry’s head was peeking out behind the white shower curtain. “Um, Harry.”

“Yes.” Harry smiled, “how can –oh! Is that the soap?”

“Yeah.” Louis shuffled over giving Harry the things for his hair. “I wanted to bring them before you got out.”

“Thank you, peaches.” Harry winked taking the items.

“Uh –they also brought the ink and ice cream.” Louis should have probably put that away first.

“Okay, Lou. I’ll be out in a second.” Harry pulled the curtain closed. Louis stood there for a while, rocking back and forth. He didn’t have to wait for Harry but he wasn’t sure what to do. “Oh, Louis!” Harry threw the curtain. “Holy crap –why are you just standing there?”

                Louis frowned, crossing his fingers. “Sorry.”

Harry laughed, “Can you pass me the soap?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis chanted, removing the plastic from one of the bars. Harry inspected it with a nod.

                “Decent.” He pointed a finger at Louis, “you just gunna stand their?”

Louis smiled, blushed, and shook his head. “No.”

Harry grinned, “I’ll be fast –do you wanna shower again?”

“No.” Louis shook his head, holding the door handle, “tomorrow.”

“Kay.”

Louis went back to the living room, making sure to put the ice cream away first. He was a little excited about the tattooing. Hopefully Harry wanted to do it tonight because Louis really wanted him to. Harry had found a box with sewing supplies and they had a needle but Louis wasn’t sure how he was going to actually do it. It didn’t really matter, Louis said Harry could.

They didn’t get to enjoy the nice day but Harry said they could try doing the pool tomorrow. Tonight was laundry night. They agreed that they were going to do laundry together tonight –another thing to scratch off their list. And they’d try out the balcony finally, hopefully finishing off their bottle of alcohol.

Louis was really enjoying himself and he wasn’t expecting this to go so smoothly. Harry was really easy to get along with, and Louis shrugged at life, so they fit well. When Alina had told him that they were, ‘winning’, it made him happy. Harry and Louis weren’t in love but they were growing close and it was only day six. There was 31 days in the month and if they were this close on day 6, day 31 should be great.

But.

There was always a –but.

There was a chance that they ended up disliking each other. Six days weren’t enough to solidify a relationship, or maybe it was. Louis didn’t know. But, he did know that he really enjoyed Harry’s company. They did everything together, it was actually probably a bad thing. The sickening feeling he got when Alina was going to separate them wasn’t good. Louis never had an addiction but this was probably a close feeling.

Everyday

31 days

24/7

Louis was just happy that Harry didn’t hate his guts.

                “Peaches!” Harry salsa danced out of their bedroom. Louis giggled, covering his mouth. Harry spun in a circle, “I feel like great!” He shook his wet hair, wetting Louis. “Feel, feel.” Louis reached up, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Eh?”

                “Really nice.” Louis smiled.

                “I feel so clean.” He used the towel around his shoulders to dry his hair. Louis wasn’t going to tell him that he missed him smelling like peaches. What he would give to have Harry shower with his peach stuff for one day. Unfortunately, Louis was attached to his hip (literally) and Louis would probably break out. It might be worth it.

                Louis rubbed his eye, “are you ready to do laundry?”

                “Yeah!” Harry jumped, “I feel so clean!” He touched Louis’ hair, “tomorrow, Lou, clean that hair.”

                “Yes.” Louis swatted the hand playfully.

                Harry helped him off the couch, “come on, laundry and then,” Harry’s eyes grew, “tattoo time.”

                Louis swallowed, “okay.”

-

                Harry threw each of Louis’ clothes in the washer. “So little.” He shook his head, “how tall are you?”

                “I don’t know.” Louis shrugged, turning Harry’s pants inside out.

                “Little Lou.” Harry teased, tossing in Louis’ boxers. Louis handed him his clothes. “So, tell me something no one knows about you.”

                Louis bit his lip, unrolling Harry’s socks. “I don’t know.”

                Harry shoved him, “come on, monkey, one thing.”

                “Um,” Louis kept handing him clothing. “That I have nipple piercings.”

                “What?” Harry lifted an eyebrow before tossing the clothes in, “I’m the only one who knows?”

                “Yep.” Louis stayed crouched, while Harry closed the washer door. He pressed a couple of the buttons. “I did it while I was alone.”

                “You didn’t have a boyfriend during that time?” Harry questioned, scrunching his face at the several buttons on the machine.

                Louis stared at his knees, “no.” He glanced up, Harry focused on trying to get the expensive washer to start. “Do –do you have one?”

                “Hm?” Harry pressed a button and the washer started. He smiled proudly, “Got it.” He held out two hands to help Louis off the floor. “What’d you say?”

                “I was asking if –you have a boyfriend.”

                Harry crossed his arms grinning. It made Louis look away. “You think my boyfriend would be okay with me trying to ‘fall in love’ on a resort?”

                Louis blushed dark red, “oh, yeah.”

                Harry hugged Louis quickly, “come on, peaches.” He dragged the boy out of the laundry room. Louis liked that Harry knew when he was embarrassed, he didn’t make it awkward. “Let’s go to the balcony.” Louis only watched their tangled fingers, holding together loosely.

                “Wanna drink more?” Harry poked Louis’ cheek with their tangled digits. “Aye, you there?”

                “Yes!” Louis looked up, “Yes, I want to!”

                “Ooh.” Harry winked, “no need to shout.” He laughed grabbing their shared water bottle from the freezer. “Wanna mix it with something?”

                Louis shook his head, no.

                “Nice, me neither.” He wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder and Louis curled into his welcoming side. “Where’s the ink?”

                “I’ll get it.” Louis ran to the den, Harry walking in after him. Harry opened the closet in there, pulling out the needles. “It’s here.” Louis lifted the jar.

                Harry nodded, holding both needles in his mouth. He motioned Louis to follow him. He opened the creaky balcony door and shook his head. Louis tried peaking over his shoulder. Harry pulled two needles from his lips, “this is why we never went out here.”

                “What?” Louis poked his head under Harry’s arm. “What?”

                “It’s little.” He stepped outside and yeah, it was really little. Two chairs fit and it didn’t have room for anything else.

                Harry put the needles on a chair and the bottle on the floor. “Sit on that one, Lou. I’ll be right back.”

                Louis listened, letting Harry go in before stepping out. He sat on the opposite chair and crossed his legs. The view showed to the pool downstairs and the golf course. Louis smiled at the memory of Harry and his ‘adventure’. The golf course was huge and he was surprised they were actually able to walk the entire thing. He liked having the cameras and they would get the pictures later, which was nice. Harry said they’d get new cameras tomorrow.

                “Hey.” Harry smiled picking up both needles. “Hold that for me.”

                Louis held the needles in his flat palm. “A pencil?”

                “Yeah, I’m gunna stick the needle in the easer, so it’ll be easier.”

                “Oh.” Louis looked over the banister again, he scratched his cheek. “Are you going to do one?”

                “Sure.” Harry took one needle, fishing a packet of matches from in between his thighs. “You wanna give me one?”

                “Uh,” Louis blinked, “if you want me to –I don’t wanna hurt you.”

                Harry grinned, running the lit match over the needle. “Then don’t.” He grabbed the pencil and pointed thumb at the bottle on the floor. “Take a few hits of that.”

                Louis put down the needle before picking up the bottle. He settled into the plastic chair, uncapping the bottle. “You’ve done this before?”

                “Yep.” Harry fixed the needle into the eraser, before laying it on his thigh. He set the jar on the floor, he turned his chair slightly to face Louis. “Jesus, this balcony is small.” He sighed, “Where do you want it?”

                Louis closed his eyes tightly at the strong taste that flooded his mouth and burned his throat. He offered some to Harry who opened his mouth. Louis helped him drink before topping it. Harry hissed, “Alright.” He nodded seriously, “where do you want it?”

                Louis shrugged scratching his arm, “I guess –on my other ankle.”

                “Kay.” Harry patted his leg, “up you go.”

                Louis untangled one limb, laying it gently on Harry’s lap. Harry handed him the jar of ink, “open it, please.” He glanced at the small light on their balcony, “this place is so damn expensive but they can’t get decent lighting or a big balcony.” He huffed, “ridiculous.”

                Louis smiled, sniffing the ink. “Strong.”

                “A little.” Harry touched Louis’ bare ankle. He shook the strings of his bracelet out of the way. “Okay, what do you want?”

                “What?” Louis laughed, throwing his head back. “I thought you’d pick.”

                “You want me to pick?” Harry bit into his bottom lip. “Then you get to pick mine.”

                “Kay.” Louis rubbed his eyes, “I feel so itchy.”

                “Yeah?” Harry licked his lips, rubbing Louis’ bone. “Why?”

                “Don’t know.” Louis wiggled his foot, “I think there’s a lot of pollen outside.”

                Harry licked his finger before lifting it to the air. “What’s pollen taste like?”

                Louis laughed into his free hand, “weird.”

                “Weird you.” Harry smiled, “you wanna go inside instead?”

                “No.” Louis sighed, trying to not think about it. “It’s fine.”

                “Alright,” Harry shrugged, “should I write a word?”

                “Mmm –yeah, write a word.”

                “Okay.” Harry dipped the needle into the ink Louis held.

 

                Louis flinched when the needle touched his skin. He squeezed his leg closer, groaning. Harry pouted, “Sorry.”

                “S’ fine.”

                Louis let him tap away at his skin, the feeling soon turning numb. Louis’ cringed when he hit a sensitive spot and Harry rubbed his calf as an apology. He looked very concentrated, very serious. Louis wasn’t sure what he was writing but Harry was set on whatever it was.

                “Fuck.” Harry quickly wiped at Louis’ ankle with his shirt. “Forgot a napkin.”

                Louis wasn’t sure if Harry was talking to him or just talking. No matter, he kept tattooing Louis’ skin, destroying his shirt in the process. Louis wanted to express his worry for Harry’s shirt but he was swirling the vodka around his mouth, so he couldn’t really talk.

                Louis drank most of it, and was feeling a little light headed. It was pretty dark and the lights from the club by the golf course had turned off. Harry was still piercing at his ankle and Louis wasn’t sure what was making it itch.

                “What’s wrong?” Harry re-dipped the needle, not looking up.

                Louis didn’t answer, getting distracted by the blue string on his bracelet.

                “Louis.” Harry looked up through his lashes, “you keep moving.”

                “Itches.” Louis wiggled his foot again.

                “Your ankle?”

                “My whole leg.”

                Harry sighed, “Let’s go inside, Louis.”

                “No.” Louis reached down to scratch at his leg. “There, it’s fine.” Louis wasn’t going to say how good it felt to have Harry’s hands on him, because it did. Harry had big hands that engulfed everything that was Louis’. It wasn’t a lie to say they were total opposites –mind and body.

                “Almost done, okay?” Harry rubbed his leg. Louis nodded, lolling his head back. He closed his eyes, trying his best not to move. Louis held the ink to his stomach, other hand holding his leg close.

                “Don’t fall asleep on me yet, peaches.” Harry squeezed his knee. “You okay?”

                “Mmhm.” Louis held out the jar, keeping his eyes shut.

                “Just going to add a period, okay?”

                “Kay.” Louis opened his eyes to put the lid back on the jar. He wasn’t sure exactly how long they’d be sitting outside but Louis knew he wouldn’t be able to do Harry’s tattoo tonight.

                “There.”

                Louis opened one eye. Harry was smiling wide and proud at his work.

                “That looks pretty decent.”

                Louis lifted his leg slowly, foot going over his knee. He squinted at the tattoo in the bad lighting. Louis looked up at Harry, smile tugging at his lips. “Really?”

                Harry chewed on the side of his mouth, “you don’t like it.”

                “I really,” Louis shook his head, he couldn’t stop smiling. “I really like it.”

                “Do you get it?” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

                “Peaches and Cream.” Louis chuckled, “I love it, thank you.”

                Harry clapped for himself, reaching down to pick up the bottle. “Thank you, thank you.” He stopped before opening it. “Wow, alcoholic.”

                Louis blushed, “sorry.”

                “You could have saved me some.” Harry laughed, taking two long gulps.

                “I did!” Louis whined, scratching harshly around his new tattoo. “Itches so much!”

                “Let’s go to bed, Lou.” Harry smiled fondly, “I think you drank too much.”

                Louis pouted but nodded, “kay.”

-

                Louis woke up on top of Harry which was a newer thing but not odd. Harry had a hand on his back and Louis didn’t move for a while. He wasn’t sure of the time but it was raining.

                He rolled off the bed, going to Harry’s side to check the time on his watch. Louis rubbed his eyes, squinting at the time. It was one in the afternoon; that was fine. He put the watch down, next to Harry’s bracelet before grabbing his towel off the chair.

                Harry wasn’t snoring so Louis was sure he’d be up soon. Louis really need to rinse his mouth.

                He was kind of excited to shower because Harry had a tendency to sniff at everything, including him. This time when Harry smelled him, he’d smell like Harry. He’d smell good.

                Louis probably should have wrapped his fresh tattoo in something but his eyes were itching and he was pretty hungry. He wasn’t thinking about the tattoo.

               

                Luckily, the tattoo was fine but when Louis came out of the shower, he was bright red. He scratched his legs, shoulder –head. His whole body itched and he couldn’t breathe through his now stuffy nose. Louis couldn’t help but curse at the mirror.

                He threw the shower curtain open and bent down to read the shampoo labels.

                Apple Medley.

                Louis threw the shampoo bottle down. Dammit.

                He rubbed his body down, using the towel to get in an extra scratch. He wrapped the towel around his waist and hoped Harry put the clothes to dry last night.

                Louis came back into the room, Harry was still quiet–that was fine. He had to steal Harry’s clothes when he saw that the clothes hadn’t been put to dry.

                He sprinted to the kitchen, blowing his nose with a paper towel before picking up the phone.

                “Hello, Regal Resort.”

                “Hi.” Louis pressed his hand into his eye. “Is Alina available?”

                “One moment.”

                Louis listened to the music for maybe a minute.

                “Hello!”

                “Hi.” Louis scratched his scalp roughly. “Alina, it’s Louis.”

                “I can see.” She sang.

                “Um, the shampoo you brought up –I’m allergic to peaches.”

                “Yep! I told them that.”

                Louis sighed, “It’s an apple medley. It has all kinds of fruits. Apples make me itch a little –but,” Louis whined, trying to scratch his back. “Can you please find me Benadryl?”

                “Are you highly allergic?” First time she’s ever sounded serious.

                “Yes. It won’t kill me, but I’m really itchy and I don’t want to start bleeding.”

                “I’m sending someone up now.”

                “Thank you.”

                “I’m really sorry about that, I’ll have that fixed.”

                “Thanks.”

                “Alright.”

                Louis used the wall to scratch his back. Louis was highly allergic. When his scratching got really bad, he’d start bleeding. It wasn’t going to kill him, but it did really hurt. It made sense why he was all itchy last night. Louis was born lucky with an allergy to the pollen that was on the fruits. Apples had it, peaches had a lot of it.

                “Where’d you go?” Harry scratched his shoulder. “Woah.”

                Louis frowned, “it’s so itchy.”

                “What the hell happened?” Harry approached him. He rubbed Louis’ arms, “you’re so red.”

                Louis moved away to blow his nose. “The shampoo is an apple medley –it has all kinds of natural fruits smells.”

                “Are you for real?” Harry stopped Louis from scratching his head any harder. “What the fuck.”

                “It’s okay.”

                “No, it’s not.” Harry picked up the phone when a man came poking into their kitchen. Harry slapped his thigh, “who the fuck are you?”

                “Uh, Alina sent me.” He shook a pack of Benadryl at Louis. “I’m really sorry about that.”

                “It’s fine.” Louis took them and immediately opened one.

                “No, it’s not okay.” Harry stopped the man from leaving. “Put Alina on the phone.” Harry pressed the bridge of his nose, “I told her he was allergic to peaches, what the fuck.”

                The man nodded, rolling his eyes. “I know, I picked it up. It said apples, I didn’t know.”

                “Hello.” Harry shook his head, “I fucking told you, he’s allergic to peaches. –Yeah, then why the fuck bring anything with fruit –I said a cream based one would be fine –oh, of course.” Harry groaned snapping at the man who tried leaving. “Hey, go to the fucking store and get some vanilla –no fruit contained shampoo –I want all new soaps.”

                Louis scratched his knuckles against his hair. Harry was clearly upset but Louis let him be. He wrapped both arms behind Harry and the man relaxed.

                “I’m literally trying to be calm –you know what.” Harry sighed, “He needs new soap.”

                The man nodded, “I’m sorry –Louis.”

                Louis nodded at him before nuzzling into Harry’s bare back. His body was one fire but Harry was cold so it helped.

                “I’ll keep the fucking soap, but Louis needs some soap now.” Harry listened to Alina and Louis waved at the man who left. “I don’t care if he isn’t going to die, he’s bright red! What the fuck...” Harry used one hand to hug the hands wrapped around his torso. “This is my fault.” Harry finally spoke. “I should have fucking noticed, but I’m done talking –I don’t care. Get him some soap that isn’t going to fucking hurt him, thank you.” Harry slammed the phone on the receiver.

                Louis pressed his face into Harry’s spine, he could almost smell peaches.

                “Monkey,” Harry rubbed Louis’ bright red fingers. “Come here.”

                Louis walked around, scratching his face. Harry shook his head, pulling Louis’ hair back, “damn, everything’s red. When’s it go away?”

                “A few hours.” Louis yawned, going into Harry’s chest. “But because of the Benadryl, it should be like thirty minutes.”

                Harry rubbed Louis’ back and it helped the itching so much. He’d snuck enough peaches into his body when he was younger. When his mother said no, Louis was all yes. He’d do everything to not scratch in his class when his friends would give him their peach cups in lunch. Louis would be fine.

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t even read the bottle.”

                “Neither did I, it’s okay.” Louis moved back, leaning against the counter. “I was wondering why I was so itchy last night.”

                Harry frowned, crossing his arms. “Everything hurts you –gunna keep you in a bubble.”

                Louis smiled, “give me a little and I’ll be okay.”

                “Come,” Harry jerked his head towards the living room. “You wanna lay back down?”

                Louis nodded, accepting Harry’s open hand that pulled him to the bedroom. No matter how bad his body itched, Harry somehow soothed it.

-

                “Hello, I’m Nina.” She shook Harry’s hand. “I met you yesterday,” She smiled at Louis.

                “When?” Harry bit into his hotdog. “I never met you.”

                “I meant Louis.”

                Harry squinted at her, “we’re literally always together –I never saw you.”

                Louis was sat on the floor, in between Harry’s legs. His flare up died down after they woke up again. It was still raining pretty hard.

“You were in the shower.” Louis spoke. He took a small bite of his hotdog. They made hotdogs –it wasn’t fun and they didn’t actually know when it was done. Harry had cut them into little pieces, so it wasn’t actually a whole hotdog but they knew when it was done.

                “Oh.” Harry ignored the woman, taking another bite of his food.

                She smiled, “well, I’m here to write down anything special you would like for groceries.”

                Louis set down his food, “special?”

                “Mmhm.” She shook a pad of paper in her hand. “It’s been one whole week that you have been partnered.” Louis blinked at that. “We thought maybe you’d like to make something special or you can always go out to dinner.”

                Louis looked up at Harry, who looked down at him. “Uh,” Harry twisted his mouth, “whatever you want, Louis.”

                “We can’t cook.” Louis said simply.

                Nina laughed, “That’s okay. Is there anything you’d like to order separate from that?”

                Louis nodded quickly, “can I have crackers, please?”

                Nina smiled warmly, writing it down. “Just crackers?”

                “Peaches and cream.” Harry touched Louis’ head when Louis laid it on his knee. “If you could just keep those things separate.”

                “Of course, that’s all?”

                “I –don’t know.” Harry touched Louis’ temple. “Anything else, Lou?”

                “More eggs.” Louis shifted onto his knees, “and pancake mix, please.”

                “Alrighty, just so you both know; you are welcome to ask for clothing, condoms, food –anything.”

                Harry nodded, “thanks.”

                “Have a good day.” She pointed at the bad weather, “or try to.”

                Louis crawled onto Harry’s sofa, “thank you.” He looked at Harry when she left, “did you want to do something?”

                “I’d really like to go to the club.” Harry didn’t hesitate.

                Louis fell to the side, curling up on the couch. “Okay.”

                “Maybe you’ll actually like it.” Harry laughed, pulling Louis’, newly tattooed, foot to his lap.

                “Probably not.” Louis mumbled, face pressed to the cushions.

                “We don’t have to.”

                “It’s okay.” He watched the Star Baby wave his wand over all the other babies that were turned into adults. “Just, just don’t leave me –okay?”

                “Leave you?” Harry pulled hard on one of Louis’ toes, getting his attention. “Why would I leave you –I’m always with you.”

                “I know.” Louis’ eyes flickered back to the TV. “Don’t lose me, I don’t like crowds.”

                “Then we won’t go.”

                Louis sat up, “no, we’ll go.”

                “No.” Harry said seriously, “we won’t. I don’t want to put you in a bad position.”

                Louis furrowed his brows, “it’s fine, Harry.”

                “No, we aren’t going.”

                “I want to go.” Louis pulled his foot away, folding it under his bum. “If I go then you have to.”

                Harry gave him a bored look, “and if I don’t want to then we don’t.”

                “We’re going.” Louis crossed his arms, ignoring Harry’s rolling eyes. “That’s it.”

                “Where’d this side come from?” Harry looked to the TV, “whatever, don’t tell me later that you hated it.”

                “Fine.”

                “Fine.”

                Louis fell back against the arm of the couch. He’d force himself to love it. He didn’t want Harry saying no to something because of him! That was ridiculous!

                “Your hotdog’s going to get cold.”

                Louis shrugged, “it’s already cold.”

                “Hey,” Harry leaned over, snaking behind Louis. He chuckled low, “are we having our first fight?”

                Louis smiled, biting his lip. “I guess.”

                “Aw!” Harry held Louis close. “How romantic!” He tickled Louis’ sides, making him swat Harry’s hands. Louis wasn’t normally ticklish but Harry’s hands made him squeamish.

                “How about I make us dinner? Will you forgive me?”

                “You’ll burn it.”

                Harry nestled his head on Louis’ shoulder, “So? You never hated my burnt food before.” Harry screamed into the hoodie Louis was wearing –Harry’s hoodie. Louis laughed, covering his ear.

                “So loud.”

                “Our family is falling apart!”

                “Shh!” Louis hit his head.

                “Ah! Now my husband is hitting me!”

                Louis giggled, “Weird.”

                “You’re weird.” He squeezed Louis’ stomach. “Turn over.”

                It took him a second but he did.

                Louis smiled, “what?”

                “Can we try this?”

                “Try what?”

                Harry beeped Louis’ nose, “we’ve been all over each other the last three days.”

                Louis blushed lightly but nodded.

                “Wanna try?”

                Louis nodded but then shook his head. “We’re talking about the same thing right?”

                “Same time. –One, two three. –Kissing!” “Kissing.”

                “Nice.” He pulled Louis’ leg over his hip. “Want to?”

                “Yeah.” Louis nodded. He saw this happening, especially with how touchy they’d been. He didn’t mind doing it and maybe it would make some deeper feelings crawl up his spine.

                “Kay, gunna kiss you now.”

                Louis licked his lips, nodding faster.

                Harry put a solid hand on Louis’ lower back, hand creeping up the back of the hoodie. He pressed their noses together before sealing the deal.

                Louis closed his eyes only seconds after Harry. He opened his mouth, wetting the kiss, letting Harry pull him closer to his chest. Louis’ hands could only find Harry’s hair and he thanked God Harry had rewashed his hair with the new shampoo. They smelled like soft vanilla and clothing softener. This smell was definitely second to the smell of peaches.

                A soft moan escaped Louis’ mouth when Harry’s hands caressed his stomach. He pressed his tongue to Harry’s tongue that invaded his own mouth. Louis’ eyes fluttered open when Harry squeezed his calf. The man’s hands were gold.

                “You smell really nice,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ puffed lips.

                Louis giggled into the open kiss, getting a few more pecks to his lips. “You too.”

                It wasn’t Louis’ first time kissing. He’d done it plenty, but it was his first time kissing such a tall guy. It probably shouldn’t matter much, seeing that their laying down. But the way that Harry’s hands can reach his ankle and face, without readjusting, is pretty cool.

                Harry’s lips were soft and Louis was sure it was because of him putting on Chap Stick after every shower.                His lips were gentle, welcoming. Harry’s sounds came out low, in small breaks –groans that filled Louis’ mouth. It was a satisfying kiss, Louis made sure to keep his fingers threading through Harry’s soft hair. Tugging lightly every time Harry pressed his palms deep into his skin. The way his fingertips pressed hard but not hard enough –he was holding back.

                Harry grinned into the kiss when Louis pulled his lip with his teeth. He sucked on Harry’s bottom lip, licking right over it. Harry panted softly into his mouth, giving them a chance to catch a breath. Harry pressed the balls of his hands just below Louis’ nipples and Louis arched into the action.

                Their noses brushed against each other when Louis tilted his head one way, deepening the kiss. He let Harry crawl on top of him, hand cupping Louis’ waist. He gave Louis a few more fast kisses. Harry made sure they’re lower halves stayed far away but it didn’t change the way Louis clung to him. Pulled Harry’s shirt until it wrinkled under his fingers.

                “We need to stop.”

                Louis nodded, breathing hard, not actually sure what he was nodding to.

                Harry laughed, breathless. “We’ll keep kissing on our list. Is that okay?”

                “I like kissing you.” Was all Louis said.

                Harry nodded eyes shifting from Louis’ eyes to his swollen lips. Harry leaned down to kiss him. “Yeah,” He kissed him again, before getting up. “Me too.”

                Louis sat up, Harry’s hoodie now making him too hot. Louis tugged on it a little, rolling his bracelet around his wrist. “That was –good.”

                “Yeah?” Harry laughed, “I think so too.”

                “Where you going?”

                Harry took off his shirt, “going to take a cold shower –real quick.”

                Louis covered his face when Harry disappeared to the room. He quickly looked at the camera in the corner of room. He could almost hear Alina laughing –calling him a liar. Louis was grateful another episode of Star Baby was starting; taking him from his thoughts.


	8. a misunderstanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can it really be one of my stories if there isnt screaming, fighting, and resolution all in one?
> 
> no. it cant

-

                “It itches.”

                “Let me see.” Harry grabbed Louis’ foot, blowing on the tattoo. “I missed a few spots.” He grabbed the lotion off the floor. He squirted a little in his hand and rubbed both hands together. “I’ll put some lotion, it’s gunna peel a little.” Louis relaxed while Harry rubbed the soft cream into his new tattoo.

                “Okay?”

                Louis nodded, closing his eyes. He rolled his head to the side to face the TV. “Do I have to dance?”

                Harry chuckled, “No, monkey.” He patted Louis’ leg, crawling over him. He nuzzled his face against Louis’ neck. He kissed there quickly, “you’re going to put some shoes on?”

                Louis’ eyes blinked open, he sighed, “yeah.”

                “We don’t have to go.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ cheek. He kissed the puffy skin, “I told you already.”

                “We’re going.” Louis turned his face to catch Harry’s lips. He closed his eyes, “what do they do there?”

                “I don’t know.” Harry smiled, sitting Louis up. He shrugged, “I assume music –drinks.”

                Louis nodded, standing up. He ran to the room to get his shoes. He really didn’t want to go, Harry wasn’t even forcing Louis but he could do this. It was their first week and Louis wanted Harry to enjoy himself. He didn’t want Harry to be able to say anything bad about him. He only wanted to make the man happy.

                “Lou, do you want cologne?”

                “Do I smell?” Was Louis immediate response.

                Harry held the spray to his neck, “no.” He grinned, “I was putting some on, and I thought you might want some.” Louis didn’t responded but he did take a minute to look over Harry.

                Harry was clean. He was in jeans and a clean white shirt –his shoes matched his shirt. Simple, clean, beautiful. Louis didn’t have to look at himself to know that he didn’t look half as good. He had jeans but his jeans had rips and his shirt was blue –a light blue. It wasn’t his first choice but Harry said he liked the color. His shoes where pretty beaten up, and they definitely didn’t match his shirt.

                “Aye.” Harry grabbed him by the hips. “Stop thinking so much.”

                Louis leaned into it. “Don’t leave me –at the club.”

                “Lou, I told you I wouldn’t.” Harry lifted his face, “I promise.”

                “Kay.” Louis moved back and opened his arms. “A little cologne.”

                Harry smiled putting the bottle down. “I think you smell good as you are.”

                Louis blushed, looking down. “You sure?”           

                Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, “positive.”

-

                Oh, God, it was so loud. Louis’ brain was ready to break free of his skull. They’d been here for thirty minutes and tried to talk for most of it. Harry said the club sucked but it was nice to be have a different view. Louis agreed but his head didn’t. Harry had went to the bathroom and Louis stayed on his little stool.

                There was alcohol and Louis loved that Harry and him were on the same page. Louis was on his third beer –Harry was possibly on his fifth.

                “Peaches.” Harry wrapped two hands around him, Louis almost dropped his beer. “I’m back.”

                Louis smiled, patting the stool next to him. Harry sat down, calling the bartender for another beer. He rolled his shoulders, “I met this old guy in the bathroom –he was weird.”

                Louis shook his head with a confused smile. “Why?”

                Harry nodded at the bartender when he gave him his beer. “I don’t know.” Harry sipped it, “he kept trying to talk to me while we’re peeing right next to each other. I think he was talking about stocks –I couldn’t hear because someone was farting really loud in one stall.”

                Louis spit on his drink into his hand. “Farting?”

                “Yeah.” Harry looked over Louis’ shoulder, “there he goes –a guy came in mid-way and threw up on the floor.”

                “All of that.” Louis wiped his hand with a napkin, “happened while you were in the bathroom?”

                “I know.” Harry took a longer swig of his drink. “Weird.” He shrugged, “oh well.” Harry looked around, “what should we eat?”

                “I don’t know.” Louis cradled his drink. “Will somewhere be open?”

                “Yeah,” Harry set down his beer, “they’re 24/7 –like us.” He winked.

                Louis giggled, drinking his beer. “Harry.”

                “Hm?”

                “Thanks for sticking with me.” Louis rubbed the condensation on his bottle. “I’ve had a lot of fun, you’ve been really kind to me.”

                Harry smiled, tucking a hand under Louis’ chin. He leaned in to kiss him, Louis’ eyes went wide. “Thank you, Louis.” Harry leaned in for another kiss but Louis moved away. Harry frowned, “what?”

                Louis looked around, “there’s people!”

                “What?”

                Louis swallowed hard, “people can see us.”

                Harry sat back and crossed his arms. “I thought we said kissing was okay?”

                Louis put down his drink, oh how he wanted to cross his legs. He blushed a dark red, hoping Harry couldn’t see in the dark. “Ye –yeah, but, they’ll see you kissing me.”

                Harry pressed his lips together, “I –I’m not understand something. Are you in the closet?”

                “No!” Louis groaned, “it’s for you. I’m me and you’re you –you don’t want people to stare.”

                Harry didn’t say anything at first, his face was twisting and turning. “Louis, are you embarrassed of me?”

                “No!” Louis reached out to grab Harry’s hand. “It’s me, you don’t want to be seen with me!”

                “You don’t want people to see me with you?”

                “You’re normal –I’m odd and I don’t want you to be embarrassed.” Louis hissed, “what if people are staring.”

                Harry stared at Louis for a long time, longer than he’d prefer. Harry finished off his beer and stood up. Louis quickly followed after him, “wait!” He tripped, Harry caught him before he fell.

                Harry pulled Louis onto the middle of the dance floor. There weren’t many people, but Louis felt crowded. He looked up at Harry with big eyes, “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Harry grabbed Louis’ face and kissed him. He cradled the back of Louis’ head to deepen the kiss, getting his tongue tangled up in Louis’.

                “I hope everyone is staring.” Harry cut his eyes, “I am not embarrassed of you. You’re my pair –Peaches and Cream. If anyone is staring, it is not at me.”

                Louis flushed, hiding his face in Harry’s chest. He could hear Harry’s laughing over the music. Harry rocked Louis back and forth in his arms, “Are you going to never let me kiss you in front of strangers?”

                Louis looked up shyly, “if you want.”

                “But do you want?”

                Louis did want. He nodded, “yes.”

                Harry smiled bending down, “can I kiss you now?”

                Louis closed his eyes, small smile painting his lips. “Yes.”

-

                “Thanks.” Harry smiled at the waiter, rubbing his hands together. “Looks awesome.”

                “Thank you.” Louis smiled at the waiter before he walked away.

                “Oh, excuse me!” Harry called, the man came back. “Louis ordered his pasta with a side salad.”

                “Oh, right.” The man smiled, “I’ll bring that right out.”

                “Thanks.” Harry grinned, winking at Louis. “I got to keep my little Lou fed.”

                Louis groaned, hiding his red face. He’d been blushing all night long. They’d ‘slow danced’ on the dance floor for the rest of the time. They probably both looked odd because the music was techno; but Louis enjoyed it. Louis had eventually gotten frustrated when the club filled more and the music seemingly got louder. After Harry lost Louis the first time, they left.

                Harry was a good guy. The type of guy you wanted to introduce to people because you knew they’d love him. The type of guy who used his turning signal. The type of guy who tried to play with stray cats. Harry was someone Louis really enjoyed being around.

                “Did –you have fun?”

                “Yeah!” Harry held up his knife and fork. “I had a great time! Did you?”

                Louis rubbed his calf, “yeah.”

                Harry snorted with a smile, “that was really reassuring.”

                “I did –I like to see you happy.”

                Harry laid down his utensils with a soft smile. “That’s really nice, Lou, thank you.”

                Louis nodded rubbing his eye, he was tired. “You’re welcome, Harry.” He looked up when the waiter came back, “oh, thank you.”

                “Of course. Anything else?”

                “No.” Louis looked to Harry whose mouth was stuffed. “I think we’re fine.”

                “Enjoy.”

                Louis picked up some salad, stopping it from coming to his mouth. He lifted a brow at Harry, who stared at him. “Did I do something wrong?”

                “Do you feel good with me?” Harry wiped his mouth before continuing. “Like, do you feel safe?”

                Louis nodded quickly, “you make me feel very safe!”

                Harry bit his lip, “do you –like being with me 24/7?”

                Louis licked his lips, “I do. I like that –it’s only been seven days.” Louis sighed, “and I feel so comfortable with you and there’s more days to come and we’re already so –so-”

                “Comfortable.”

                “Yes!” Louis leaned forward slightly, “we mesh, really well –I think.”

                Harry smiled, “being around you feels good for me too. You’re a really cool guy.”

                “Are we asking questions?”

                “Huh?”

                Louis swallowed his spit, “can I ask you some questions?”

                Harry rolled his eyes playfully, “oh no, it’s going to be like Alina.”

                “No.” Louis tucked his head down with a pout. “Never mind.”

                “Hey, hey.” Harry stood up, walking around the table to bend down next to Louis. He grinned pinching Louis’ arm, “I was kidding, Peaches.”

                Louis shook his head, “it’s okay.”

                “Monkey.” Harry whined, kissing Louis’ arm. “Ask me, please?”

                Louis rubbed his cheek, sighing. “When this is over, will you still be my friend?”

                Harry looked down and Louis had to look the other way. He squeezed his eyes shut and he didn’t care if people were looking at him. He shouldn’t have asked, he should have known –he shouldn’t have asked.

                “By the end of this, Louis, I don’t see how I can’t stay your friend.”

                Louis’ head whipped around, “what?”

                Harry was smiling, ear to ear. “I think after this, we’re going to be best friends. Okay?” Louis nodded. Harry wiggled his finger to get Louis get lean down. He kissed him once, “will you still be my friend?”

                “Mmhmm.” Louis crumpled his fingers together nervously, “I will.”

                “Then,” Harry bit his lip, mouth forming a grin. “Let’s kiss on it. Hm, can you give me one?”

                Louis covered his reddening cheeks but nodded. He quickly pressed his lips to Harry’s smiling ones. Harry put a hand on Louis’ folded legs, giving it a few gentle squeezes. Louis rubbed his eyes, “Thank you, Harry.”

                Harry stayed kneeling right next to him until he calmed down. “Of course, Lou.”

-

                “Can’t you call?”

                “I did call.” Alina beamed, “you picked up the phone and hung up –I saw you –In the camera.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “Louis’s in the shower.”

                “Okay.” She sat next to him on the couch. “Today’s the day.”

                Harry nodded at the TV, “sure.”

                “Oh, someone doesn’t seem too excited.” She nudged him, “you both will be fine.”

                “Where am I going?”

                “You’re going to go to the hotels inside the resort –Louis will stay here.”

                Harry nibbled on his nail, “can you stay with him or something?”

                “Nope.” She pouted, “He’ll be fine on his own. He’s a big boy.”

                “I know he’s an adult. I just don’t want him to be lonely or scared. Ugh,” Harry rubbed the inner corners of his eyes. “He doesn’t like going anywhere. He’ll stay in here for six hours staring at the fucking wall. He won’t leave the room.”

                “Louis.” Alina stood. “How are you?”

                Louis played with his towel, “fine, thank you.”

                Harry stood up, wiping his jeans off. “She’s here to spilt us up.”

                Louis shrugged a little, “Kay.”

                Harry eyes lowered, “You okay?”

                Louis nodded, “yes.” He looked at Alina, “now?”

                “Yep.” She smiled, “I’ll be taking your pair. Say goodbye.”

                “Bye.”

                Harry walked right in front of him, “you feeling okay?” He touched Louis’ forehead, “are you sad?”

                “Sure.”

                “What did I do?” Harry frowned.

                “Come on, Harry.” Alina patted his shoulder, “say bye, we made a deal.”

                “I’m fine.” Louis reassured. “I’ll see you in six hours.”

                “Okay.” Harry half smiled, “see you.”

-

                Two hours in, Jason came.

                “You don’t seem to be very cooperative. Did something happen?”

                Louis stared at the ‘CREAM’ tattoo and his ankle. He ran a thumb over it even though he knew it wouldn irritate it. “I’m fine.”

                “I’ve asked you a few questions, Louis. You haven’t answered any.”

                Louis shrugged, “don’t want to.”

                “Louis,” Jason licked his lips. “You aren’t supposed to know, technically, but I am a psychologist. I can listen if something is wrong, if Harry’s making you feel unsafe.”

                Louis’ head snapped up.

                “Has he physically hurt you?” Jason eyebrows drooped in concern. “Has he done something to hurt you mentally?”

                Louis furrowed his brows, “No, no he’d never.”

                “I am just making sure.” Jason leaned back. “You both have been the stars in our cameras. I would need to know if he’s hurting you.”

                “He isn’t hurting me!” Louis screamed, not meaning to. “Harry is amazing! He’s never put a hand on me!”

                “Okay.” Jason raised his hands, “has he been forcing you to do things?”

                Louis slapped his thigh, “what the fuck –no! He’s perfect!”

                “Okay, okay. It’s just that you both have shown no aggression what so ever. I’ve already asked if you’re upset because you’re apart, you told me no.”

                Louis looked away.

                “Louis, I will not bring Harry back to this room unless I know what’s wrong.”

                Louis scooted to the edge of the couch, further away from Jason, “you can’t do that.”

                “I can.” Jason spoke seriously, “this is our first study. We will take the precautions necessary. You aren’t speaking, when I came in you were crying.”

                “Don’t,” Louis rubbed his eyes, mouth frowning. “Please don’t tell Harry I was crying.”

                Jason didn’t speak for a while, letting Louis sob. “Why?”

                “I don’t want him to be upset.” Louis sniffled, “I’ll pretend it never happened.”

                “Okay, Louis.” Jason stood up, leaving Louis alone on the couch.

                Louis heard Harry. He heard Harry say that he would stare at a wall for six hours –how Louis didn’t like going out. It literally killed him. He thought they were okay –he thought that they were happy. He tried doing what Harry wanted. They’d even went on another adventure yesterday because Harry wanted to take more pictures. Louis and him went to the club. Louis was stepping out of his comfort zone –way out. But Harry says he doesn’t like going anywhere.

                Louis had forgotten about the money but within the seconds of hearing that, it slapped him. Harry was forcing himself to put up with Louis’ shit for money. It was the money. No, they didn’t need to get along but the fact that Louis believed they were hurt even more.

                He had been in tears. He wanted to write in his journal but he could only read over all the good things he’d written about Harry.

                _Soft, kind, smells incredible._

                “Louis,” Jason came back. “We’re going to talk in two hours, okay?”

                Louis didn’t look up.

-

                “Lou.”

                Louis stirred softly.

                “Peaches, it’s me; it’s Harry.”

                Louis’ eyes blinked open. He sat up, looking around. Was he dreaming?

                “I snuck out of the hotel and ran over here.” Harry looked at the bedroom entrance, “they’re probably going to be mad but I wanted to see you.”      

                Louis sat up, rubbing the sleepy itch from his eyes. “What are you doing here?” Harry smelled like shampoo. Louis couldn’t smell peaches on him but at night, if he closed his eyes, he could.

                “You were so upset when I left.” Harry crawled onto the bed, “I felt horrible, I don’t know what I did.”

                Louis sighed, it wasn’t a dream. “It’s fine, it’s not a big deal.” It wasn’t. Louis couldn’t expect so much.

                “Hey, Lou.” Harry grabbed his puffy cheeks, “what did I do?” Harry looked so unhappy, “please tell me, I’ll fix it.”

                Louis’ lip wobbled, he looked down and Harry had his arms around him in seconds. “Oh my God, I’m making everything worse.” Louis giggled, tears coming from his eyes. “Shit, what do I do?” He rubbed Louis’ back, “I’m sorry, little Lou. I didn’t want to hurt you, how can I fix it?” Harry moved away, quickly wiping Louis’ tears with the blanket. “Anything, I’ll fix it.”

                Louis laughed, moving the blanket away. “I don’t want to upset you –it’s okay.”

                “Upset me!’ Harry stood up, arms wide. “I’ll take it!”

                Louis covered his face, “I heard you talking to Alina.”

                Harry was in front of him fast, “I didn’t do anything with her.”

                Louis lifted a brow, “what?”

                “She’s the host or whatever, I would never do anything.”

                Louis opened his mouth to voice his confusion but Alina knocked on the wall. She shook her head, crossing her arms. Jason stood beside her, “this isn’t allowed.”

                Harry chewed his lips, standing. “I know, I’m sorry. I had to check that he was okay.”

                “Louis.” Jason spoke, “we need to talk about what’s happening.” Harry looked at Louis. “I have security inside, if necessary.”

                “What?” Louis stood up, “what are you talking about?”

                Alina lifted a hand, “Harry, are you harassing Louis?”

                “What?” Harry jumped back, “you told them I was harassing you!”

                “No –no!” Louis reached out to Harry, “I never!”

                “You told me you didn’t want me to tell Harry you were crying, Louis.” Jason moved closer, getting in between the pair. “Because he’d be upset.”

                “Why were you crying?” Harry was going in circles. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on but I have never harassed Louis.”

                “Louis.” Alina called in a security, in case. She sat Louis down on the bed. Louis’ hands were shaking against hers. “If you want me to take Harry out of the room, I can.”

                “Take me out of the room!” The security approached Harry who shoved him. “What the hell did I do, Louis?”

                “You can still receive the money, Louis.” Alina spoke to him but Louis kept looking at Harry. “We’ll find a new partner.”

                “Oh, like hell!” Harry waved his hands at Louis. “Louis is my partner –go ahead!’ Harry shrugged angrily, crossing his arms. “Take the money from me, but you aren’t taking my fucking partner.” He shook his head, “this security can take me all the way home –I don’t care.” He planted his foot against the floor, “I’ll pay my own money to come back.”

                “He didn’t hurt me.” Louis wailed running at Harry. He kept his face in the man’s chest, crying his heart out. “He didn’t hurt me!”

                Alina flopped back against the mattress, “Thank God.”

-

                “I heard you talking to Alina.” Louis blew his nose, “you said I don’t like going out; that I’ll stare at a wall for hours.”

                “Monkey, no.” Harry hugged him. “You –you misunderstood.”

                Alina put a hand on Louis’ shoulder, “I can vouch for him. It was with no malice. He was just saying he didn’t want to leave you alone.”

                “I know you.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, “I know you won’t go out. You will stare at the fucking wall, I don’t want that. I didn’t want to just leave you alone.”

                Louis nodded, “I’m so sorry –for all the confusion.”

                “It’s okay!” Alina got off the arm of the couch. She slapped Jason on the back, “close one! I thought we were going to have to spilt up our favorites!” Alina smiled, hands on her hips, “but Harry, you did leave the room so you will spend the night apart!”

                “What!” Harry threw one hand up, one stayed around Louis. “Are you fucking kidding me!”

                “Would you rather leave?”

                “He’ll go.” Louis spoke up. He laid a hand on Harry’s chest, nestling himself under his arm. Louis could be away from Harry for a while. With everything that he said. That he didn’t care about the money. It made Louis feel so important, made him feel so good.

                He bumped Harry’s body with his nose, mumbling to his shirt, “let’s go on another adventure tomorrow.”

                Harry lifted Louis’ face, capturing his lips on the first try. He nudged his nose against Louis’, “are you going to forget about me by tomorrow?”

                Louis smiled, biting on his lower lip, “no, Harry.”

                “I’m in love.”

                Louis and Harry both looked at Alina, forgetting they had company. She held on tight to Jason’s shirt, wrinkling it. “How romantic.”

                Jason swatted her hand, “you aren’t supposed to drool over them.”

                Alina squealed, “I know!” She pointed aggressively, when Harry covered Louis’ head with his hand protectively. “Please fall in love!”


	9. The anti-Christ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh
> 
> oh no

 

                Louis went for a walk, journal in hand.

                He went for a walk because Harry wouldn’t expect him to. It was eleven o’clock and he felt –really good. The air felt like it was going to rain, but the sky was clear of clouds.

                Louis walked passed the club, passing by a pair who smiled at him.

 

They said that they were winning. Harry and Louis were doing the best which is funny because he’s pretty sure the other pairs were in love.

                Louis admitted to himself that Harry did make him feel giddy. He didn’t want to like Harry because Harry probably didn’t like him back. It was even difficult for Louis to really understand if he actually liked Harry. They’d been together for nine days now, always together. It seems natural that you’d grow feelings for someone you see 24/7. It could confuse your feelings, confuse your actions.

                ~~~~

They were kissing now.

                Like a couple would. Like a pair.

                Louis loved kissing Harry. He liked when Harry would smile while they kissed and squeeze Louis close. Louis felt smaller than he normally felt every day. It was like he shrank every day, while Harry grew. Harry would hold him as if they’d known each other their whole lives. It made him wonder, if Harry had been put with a different pair, would it be the same?

                If Harry had been there, he would have poked Louis. Would tell him not think about things like that, because they were a pair, together.

                Louis found a familiar patch of grass and took a seat.

Louis opened his journal, flipping through it to a blank page.

                Day 9:

  1. I’m really happy
  2. Harry is really happy
  3. I don’t like Alina
  4. Separated but still close
  5. ~~I like him.~~ Probably like him ~~~~



 

                He did miss the way Harry smelled like peaches. Every day he woke up, him and Harry slowly started to smell exactly the same. Everything Louis used, Harry used –they shared everything. Louis had thought about finding a way for Harry to bring his peach shampoos back out; but Louis was so dependent on Harry’s touch, it would be pretty hard.

                If he could just put a little bit of his lotion on.

Louis wouldn’t admit that when Harry was sleeping in the morning, he would go in his bag and sniff at his lotion. Even though every time he did, his eyes watered. Louis was a creep.

                He did like Harry.

He liked how nice he was, how he openly showed Louis affection. It didn’t matter if it was strangers or people they knew, Harry made sure people knew he cared about Louis. Care. He cared.

Alina wants them to fall in love, she said it. Louis didn’t know if they were going to fall in love but Louis was falling in like –he was really falling in like with Harry.

-

Louis woke up and it was still dark. The sun was coming up, but only lightly. Louis only woke up because arms curled around him. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Harry.

Louis yawned, “Are you going to get in trouble again?”

Harry threw a leg over him. He spoke tiredly, “I told them.” He yawned in Louis’ ear before kissing his shoulder. “It’s six, the next day.” Harry stuck his face in the back of Louis’ neck, “missed you.”

Louis bit his lip, smiling. He rubbed his eye, “I missed you too, Harry.” He wiggled, turning to face Harry. Harry had clearly been sleeping before he got here. “I went for a walk.”

Harry opened one eye, “did you?”

“Yeah.” Louis touched Harry’s cheek, “because you think I just stay in the room.”

“Aw,” Harry groaned. “Peaches, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.” Louis pecked Harry on the lips. “I –I want to take more pictures tomorrow –I want to do something new with you.” He cuddled closer, Harry allowing him to. “Just wanna be with you –all the time.” And they were. All the time but when they weren’t, it was so uncomfortable. As if something was missing. It was like when you leave home and you just know you’re forgetting something and it itches at you for the whole day.

“We can do whatever you want.” Harry clucked. He nudged Louis’ head until the man looked up. Harry smiled drowsily at him, kissing his lips. “I’m so whipped for you, sucks.” Louis blushed. “Whatever you want, Monkey, whatever you want.”

-

                Louis and Harry walked into the conference room hand and hand. They were called down stairs this morning while Louis was making breakfast. There was another meeting called and Louis just hoped it wasn’t about them.

                Alina smiled at them when they entered. “You are the last two, have a seat.”

                Louis blushed, looking around the room for chairs. They found seats in the back. Louis scooted his chair as close as it could go next to Harry, relaxing when Harry put an arm around his chair.

                “Hello and good morning everyone.” Alina smiled. “We have a few announcements to make.” She sighed, “One of our pairings have left.” Louis blinked quickly then looked at Harry. “Not everyone can get along well and that is okay. They both chose to separate.” Louis crossed his legs with a frown.

                “We hope everyone else stays and enjoys one another.”

                Louis looked around, not seeing Niall or his pair. He bit his lip, realizing they must have been the ones to leave.

                “On to other things!” Alina cheered, “we’re going to do something fun. This is a bit of a surprise, but we feel like it will only benefit you.” She clapped, “Regina, please come up.” The girl stood up slowly, smiling at her pair nervously. She walked up the small stairs to Alina.

                “I want you to tell me three things you like about Christina.”

                Regina threw her head back and laughed. “That’s so embarrassing!”

                Alina laughed excitedly. “Go on! Are you embarrassed of your pair?”

                “No.” Regina smiled.

                Louis held onto Harry’s shirt and leaned in. “I can’t do that.”

                “Maybe she’ll pick me.” Harry whispered back.

                “You know she’s not.” Louis whimpered. “Alina hates me.”

                Harry grinned, kissing Louis’ temple. “She hates both of us.”

                “Um,” Regina spoke into the microphone. “She –she loves her hair so much. Crissy is hilarious and I love how willing she is to do different things.” Regina was red when she handed back the mic.

                “Is there anything you want to tell her?” Alina smiled.

                “No,” Regina giggled. “That’s all.”

-

                The last pairing was them. It was a disgusting feeling. He felt like he was back in school and it was trickling down to ‘T’ and he was next to present.

Louis felt nauseous when Alina looked at him. Her eyes cut softly, smile dimming, “Louis.”

                Louis flinched, shaking his head. The group turned around to him and the only thing keeping him from running was Harry. He pulled Louis close and kissed him. “You’re okay.” Harry smiled helping Louis out of the chair. “Go, tell them how great I am.”

                Louis tried to smile, because it was funny, but then he was walking up the stairs –tripping. Alina helped him up and he only stared at her.

                Alina pressed her lips together and gave him the mic. “Louis, tell us three things you like about Harry.”

                Louis whimpered, clutching the mic to his chest. He looked out to the pairs, eyes stopping on Harry who was standing proud. He waved at Louis and Louis gave a weak wave back. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat into the microphone.

                “I-” He bit his lip, blinking at Harry who raised both hands at him. The man was smiling so wide, Louis smiled back. “I like how –um,” Louis was breathing hard in to the mic, he could hear it. People were smiling at him but Louis’ legs were about to give out. He closed his eyes for a moment.

                He wanted everyone to know what an amazing person Harry was.

                “I like how nice Harry is.” Louis swallowed, “I like how he cares about me –about everything. He’s always trying to make me happy –us happy. I like how he always talks about us in pairs.” Louis rubbed his eyes, “I like how funny he is.” He chuckled softly, looking right at Harry. “I like when he smells like peaches –even though I can’t be near peaches. I really like how he smells –a lot. I like that he always tries to make me comfortable, he brings me out of my shell. I like his morning hair.” Louis squinted at him warmly, “I like how tall he is and his hugs. I like Harry a lot.” Louis turned to Alina and shoved the mic at her. He tapped down the stairs quickly and hurriedly walked back to Harry, avoiding all the stares.

                Harry welcomed him with open arms –like always, sitting Louis down. He grinned into Louis’ kisses, “thank you, Monkey.” He pressed a kiss to Louis’ neck, “thank you.”

                “Welcome.” Louis mumbled, holding onto Harry’s shirt.

                “Harry!” Alina called, face close to cracking. “You’re up last!”

                Harry gave him two more kisses before jogging to the stage. A girl turned around at Louis, scaring him. “That was really sweet.” She smiled, “you guys are cute.”

                Louis nodded, blushing red. He folded his legs to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

                He opened them when Harry spoke.

                “Hello.” He smiled, “that was amazing, Peaches.” Louis bit his cheek. “Thank you –I’ll try to top it.” Harry winked. “Louis –I call him Peaches or Monkey –Little Lou.” Harry licked his lips, “I like that he’s surprising, I like how clingy he is.” Louis smiled into his knee. “My little Monkey.” Harry smirked, “I like when he wears my clothes, they’re so big on him. I like when he transforms, he loves folding into a little square. –I like how he makes pancakes, oof!” Harry rubbed his stomach making the crowd chuckle. “Some amazing fucking pancakes. I love your pancakes.”

                Louis blushed, shaking his head fondly.

                “I like that you’re willing to do anything –I like how well we mesh. I like that –that you’re fucking beautiful.”

                Louis’ eyes went wide.

                Harry pointed at him, “look at him, those eyes –smile. You’re gorgeous. –so small. Louis is the Peach to my Cream.” He smiled, “You are perfect, Louis. I am whipped for you.” Harry winked, “get it? Cream –whipped, whipped cream?” Harry chuckled, “Monkey, remind me to ask for the cameras, by the way.” The crowd laughed. “There’s also a new episode of Star Baby.” Harry tapped his watch, “can’t miss that.”

                Alina put a hand on Harry’s back. “Thank you, Harry.” She smiled, “I think that was a great way to end this.”

                Louis stood up when Harry approached him. He hugged the man tight, “thank you.”

                Harry laughed, walking them backwards to sit back down. “I meant it all, Peaches.”

                Louis refused to move his face away from Harry’s arm. He dug his face in deep, finding comfort for his bright red face.

                “Another announcement!” Alina called. “We’re splitting everyone up!”

                Louis looked up quickly, “What?”

                “For one day, you won’t know which day but it will be this week.” Alina pouted, “Don’t worry, you will have a pair –but it won’t be yours. You will have a new pair.” She held up a finger, “note; if you like the person you’re paired with, you may switch.”

                Louis tensed up. He frowned looking up at Harry who was glaring at Alina.

                “This was all in your contract. We will be happy to supply them to you if you wish.” She sighed, letting the room get quiet. “It will only be for a day. So, from ten in the morning until ten at night. As normal, everything you do will be done together.” She clapped, “have a good day. Someone will come by your room within the week.”

-

                “Harry,” Louis whispered.

                “Give me a second, Lou.” Harry was reading through the contract. “Fuck.” He threw the packet across the room. “This is a joke, that bitch is evil.”

                Louis pouted, climbing into Harry’s lap. Harry leaned back, putting two hands behind Louis’ back. Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, “I don’t want to be with someone else.”

                “I know.” Harry took a deep breath, rubbing Louis’ neck with one hand. “She’s doing this on purpose, it’s like she wants us to fail.”

                Louis sat up, looking Harry in the eye. “Do you think it’s because of us?”

                “I don’t know,” Harry groaned, head falling back on the couch. “She wants us to, ‘fall in love’, but she keeps splitting us up. She knows she can’t split us up without splitting everyone up.”

                Louis kissed Harry’s throat, “I don’t like her –she smiles too much.”

                Harry laughed, grabbing Louis’ face with both hands. “You were so sweet up there, thank you. You made me feel really great, Monkey.” Louis smiled. “Let’s make a promise, no matter what –we’re in this together.”

                Louis nodded once, “promise.”

                Harry kissed Louis once, “you like me?”

                Louis looked down, “Kinda.”

                Harry laughed, “Kinda? That makes me feel special.”

                “I do!” Louis gripped Harry’s collar. “I just –I don’t know.”

                “Good.” Harry nudged his nose, “cause neither do I.”

                Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “What’s that mean?”

                “We’re probably thinking the same thing.” Harry smiled rolling his eyes, “we’re so new, is this actually feelings or is it because we’re always together?” Louis nodded in agreement. “Well, even if it’s just the heat of the moment.” Harry hugged Louis close, “I meant everything I said.”

-

                “Is it okay if I take a picture of you?” Harry held up his camera, “We’ve ran out of things to take pictures of.”

                Louis stood awkwardly next to Harry, their waiter raising a brow. “Uh, sure.”

                “Cool.” Harry smiled, holding up his camera. “Say Peaches!” Louis watched the man’s face curl in confusion.

                “Peaches?”

                “Perfect.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, waving bye to the waiter. “Thanks, have a good one!” He rolled the film on his camera. “I have ten more, how about you?”

                “Twenty five.”

                “Lou!” Harry shook his head, putting his camera away. He looked around, tapping on his chin. “Let’s take a picture of –oh! That tree!” Harry pointed at a tall palm tree.

                Louis covered his eyes, looking up at it. “It’s too tall.” He yawned, “Can I take a picture of you?”

                Harry immediately struck a pose making Louis laugh. Louis rolled his camera, pointing it at Harry. “Say Peaches.”

                “Peaches!”

                Louis smiled, rolling the camera again. “Another one.” Harry flexed and Louis took the photo. He looked around, “wish someone could take our picture.”

                “Oh?” Harry grinned, grabbing Louis’ camera. He dragged him back to the restaurant. “Excuse me.” He called the same waiter from before. “Could you take a photo of us?”

                “Yes, sir.”

                Harry pulled Louis to his side, and kissed his cheek. Louis couldn’t help but smile and the picture was taken.

                “Another!” Harry yelled, this time kissing Louis on the mouth.

                The picture was taken and Louis was so glad they were using his camera.

-

                “By new, I didn’t mean this.” Louis hissed, sneaking behind Harry.

                They dressed in all black and went out the back door, leading to the pool. Harry said they should play hide and seek, Louis didn’t like the idea but then Harry said.

                ‘We’re hiding together –they have to find us.’

                It was one in the morning and it had just stopped raining. They were going to try and get as far away from the cameras as they could –while still staying on the property.

                “It’s fun, Peaches.” Harry peaked behind a wall. “I feel like they can see us.”

                Louis sighed, rubbing his temples, “well, there are cameras everywhere.”

                “Hey.” Harry pinched his nose, “no need for sass.” He clapped happily. “I hope it’s a bitch to find us.”

-

                They made it to the end of the golf course and laid in the grass, peaking out once in a while to see if someone was coming. It was a little fun, specifically when Harry started making loud gestures with his arms and legs.

                “What happens when they find us?”

                “Lou, my little Lou, you think too much.” Harry laid on his back, hands behind his head. “For now, we’re all alone.”

                Louis took one last look before lying beside him. Now that Harry said it, it made it a little weird. If they were actually alone –if they didn’t find them until morning, then it would be pretty amazing. Because since Louis stepped foot in this place there has been a camera on him, everything he did has been recorded. He’d forget sometimes and he’s sure Harry would forget sometimes too. But right now, they weren’t on camera, no one could see them.

                They’d walked here once before and a man came running over with a camera and it wasn’t a big deal because they weren’t hiding. But right now, they were. It was just him and Harry –no one but them.

                “Tell me,” Harry put one foot up against the fence. “What’s it like living in a car?”

                Louis forgot about his car. He pressed his lips together, “it’s normal now but at first –it’s terrible but I’m small.” He caught Harry looking at him. “I fit fine.”

                “Do you miss anyone –right now? Being here?”

                Louis sat up, putting his head on his knees. “No. I don’t really have anyone to miss.” He blinked, “do you?”

                “Yeah.” Harry smiled, “miss my sister, Demon –even though he probably doesn’t miss me.”

                Louis giggled, “I think he would.”

                Harry shrugged, “I miss my employees, friends –but mostly my sister.”

                “Um,” Louis spoke up, “are you afraid of anything?”

                “Afraid?” Harry puckered his lips, “Uh, not really. I mean, there are things I don’t like but it’s not to say I’m afraid. –You have something you’re afraid of?”

                “Crowds –standing on stage.”

                Harry laughed, “Well, you did it. –Hm, three wishes.”

                “Oh, uh,” Louis ran his thumb over his new tattoo. “That I wasn’t allergic to peaches.” Harry laughed loud, covering his mouth.

                “Sorry, sorry. That was funny, I should have known, go on.”

                Louis blushed, “I wish I was more out spoken.” He closed his eyes, “I wish, I had a bed again.”

  
                Harry sat up, pushing Louis down gently before climbing over him. He pressed his body against Louis’, running a hand through his hair. “I,” Harry closed his mouth, looking away. Louis put a hand on his face, leaning up to kiss him. Harry looked like he was thinking and every time Louis looked like he was thinking too much, Harry would kiss him. Hopefully it worked.

                Something had to have worked because Harry’s cold hands were pressing into Louis’ warm stomach. The smaller male sucked in his tummy every time Harry pressed on it, sighing at the contact. Their tongues slid against each other wetly –nicely. Harry went a little further up and to show him it was okay, Louis arched up to meet the cold tips of his fingers.

                “Can I?” It came out in a pant, in between their sharing of saliva.

                “Please.” Louis breathed, closing his eyes tight when Harry’s thumb introduced itself to Louis’ pierced nipple. He bit Harry’s lip, sucking it into his mouth. Harry moaned at the action, whispering something Louis didn’t understand.

                He pressed his thumb against the now cold and harden nub, eventually pinching it between two fingers. Harry moved away from their messy kiss, kissing down Louis’ chin to his chest. He carefully slid the black cloth away, taking a short time to decide which nipple he wanted first.

                Harry clearly thought his right one needed his mouth first. Louis groaned, cupping a hand over his mouth. He sucked in a harsh breath, Harry’s tongue flicking over his most sensitive area. Harry laid a flat tongue against it, leaving a trail in his visit. He looked up at Louis and Louis, for once, didn’t look away. He only whined, pushing his crotch up against Harry’s torso.

                Harry’s eyes lowered, glancing down. He licked his lips, blowing softly against Louis’ bud; the cold air made him shiver.

                “Wish you had your tongue ring.” Louis mumbled, because it was true. He thought Harry would look amazing in a tongue ring and the thought of it against Louis’ skin would be a fantasy come true.

                Harry stuck out his tongue, long and proud. Louis couldn’t see the small hole in the dark but he knew Harry was just showing it off. Harry wiggled the tip of his tongue against Louis’ ignored nub. He pulled it with his teeth and Louis opened his mouth, moan dripping with want.

                “I have it in my bag.” Harry licked his chest, going down to his belly button. “If you want to help me put it in,” Harry dipped his tongue into Louis’ small belly button, sucking small marks into the skin right under it. “I’d be happy to show it to you.”

                Louis whimpered, nodding quickly. He still had to do Harry’s tattoo, but they had time for that. If he would have known Harry had the tongue ring –oh geez.

                “Harry! Louis!”

                Louis didn’t need light to see Harry’s eye roll. He stayed half way on top of Louis. “It’s that crazy bitch.”

                Louis snickered, covering his mouth. He froze when a light flashed on them. Louis tilted his head back to stare into Alina’s flash light. The woman tisked, with a wicked smile. “Found you.” She shook her head when a camera man came up next to her. “You two,” She pointed the light at each of them, “are sneaky.”

                Harry quickly pulled Louis’ shirt down when the camera man got close. He squinted at the light, “if you got any part of his body, delete it.”

                Alina bit into her bottom lip, “two areas where there are no cameras; bedroom, bathroom.”

                “Did you hear what I said?” Louis stayed under Harry’s body, happy that it shielded him. He put a hand on Harry’s chest, seeing that he was getting angry.

                 Alina groaned, “Am I going to have to put cameras out here too?”

                “Alina,” Harry’s voice was borderline furious. “Did you, or did you not, hear me?” He looked at the camera man, “I’m assuming you did.” The man nodded, “Good.” He stood up, helping Louis up. He kept Louis hugged to his chest. “We’ll go back now.”

                Alina’s grinning face could be seen even with the flashlight pointed at them. “You two are so interesting!” She giggled and Harry groaned. “I’m so excited –for both of you! This is going to be so fun!”

-

                When they went back to their home, the mood was killed. Harry went on and on about Alina being the anti-Christ. They’d went to sleep and had woke up at the same time which was a rarity. It was really early but neither of them were tired.

                Luckily, last night wasn’t forgotten and Harry said they could put in the tongue ring today.

 

“There is something wrong with her.” Harry cut into his French toast. “She’s crazy.”

                Louis poked at his food, “Niall, he left –he was a part of the pair that left. He said that something was up –It was suspicious.”

                “I agree!” Harry chewed, “she’s going piss me off, watch.”

                Louis nodded, picking up his water. “Do you think she’s going to hurt us?”

                “Ha!” Harry waved his fork around, “I have a baseball bat in my car.”

                Louis lifted a confused hand, “are you going to hit her?”

                “No!” Harry shook his head, “of course not. I’m going to hit the cameras!”

                Louis sighed, “You could use the money to get yourself out of jail.”

                Harry laughed, poking his fork at Louis, “very smart, Monkey, good job.”

                Louis smiled, cutting into his food. He stopped when a man approached them. The man was smiling, “Harry, Louis. We will be separating pairs today.”

                Harry’s jaw fell and Louis’ followed.

                The man handed them each a paper. “It is nine. At ten, you will be walked to the hotels and will meet your new pair.”


	10. weirdos unite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked this one

 

“Hey,” Harry grabbed Louis’ face, pressing their foreheads together. “Together.”

                Louis pouted in front of his hotel room. “Together.”

                Harry smiled sadly, giving Louis one last kiss before walking away with the security. He turned around waving at Louis who stood completely still. Harry lifted a thumb with a smile but Louis still didn’t move, so Harry stopped walking.

                He tapped on the security, “can he walk me to my room?”

                “No, you’re supposed to keep separate.”

                Harry stared at Louis’ motionless form. He frowned, “ask Alina –to make an exception, please?”

                The security sighed, picking up his walkie-talkie. “A, -Styles wants to know if his pair can walk him to his room?”

                There was some static, then laughing. “Of course!”

                Harry cut his eyes, before turning around. “Louis!”

                Louis ran to him, on his tip toes, immediately. He grabbed onto Harry’s arm, nuzzling his face into his long sleeve. The security led the way to the hotels next door.

-

                “Oh,” Liam smiled. “Hi.”

                Louis could only watch from the doorway.

                “Uh, hey.” Harry smiled, “that’s funny.” He rubbed his neck, “thankfully I’ve met you.”

                “Right?” Liam laughed, “Uh –come in.”

                Louis almost grabbed on to the security when Harry moved away from him. Liam –of course Harry got Liam. It made sense, they were practically the same person. They got along –what if they really got along?

                “Monkey.” Harry smiled at him. “We’ll see each other soon, okay?”

                Louis nodded, taking a step back. He turned around and walked back to the elevator before the security could say a word.

-

                “So,” Zayn scratched his chin. “What are you in to?”

                Louis shrugged, knees pulled close. “Not much.”

                Zayn nodded, looking around. “Hungry?”

                “No.” Louis blinked at his knees. He could only wonder what Harry was doing. Was it as awkward with Liam as it was for him and Zayn? –probably not.

                “Can you do a hand stand?”

                It was such a weird question, Louis looked up.

                Zayn shrugged, “wanna learn?”

-

                “Okay –wait.” Zayn chuckled, holding Louis’ feet up. “I’m going to let go.”

                Louis tried not laughing but it was eleven in the morning and he was learning how to do a hand stand. Zayn took one hand off, then the other, and Louis flopped on his back. He held his stomach, curling to the side, laughing his heart out. Zayn stood over him with big eyes and a smile, “let’s try a cart wheel instead.”

                Louis really wished Harry was here, he’s sure he couldn’t do a hand stand either.

-

                Louis groaned rubbing his ankle that slammed against the wooden table. Zayn hissed, “You okay?”

                “I think.” Louis stood up, with Zayn’s help. “This is hard.”

                Zayn moved the table against the wall, making the space completely empty. “Okay, Lou, again.”

                Louis shuddered at the nickname but walked to the window. He lifted one leg and both hands. Taking a deep breath, Louis did a small jog and flipped. It wasn’t a full flip and Zayn grabbed him just before he broke his neck. Louis stared at him this time, blinking with circle eyes.

                “Maybe something –else.”

                Zayn nodded in agreement.

-

                “This is a bad idea.” Zayn had a hand on his chin, watching Louis try to do a back bend. Louis fell onto his back, tired. “If you can’t do a cartwheel, I doubt you’re going to be able to do a back flip.”

                Louis sighed, yawning, “how can you do all this stuff?”

                Zayn sat next to him on the wood floors. “I used to work at a company that sells bounce houses.” He played with the holes in his jeans, “sometimes we’d blow them up and we’d flip around in them on break and stuff.”

                Louis smiled softly, “that sounds like fun –I don’t like bounce houses.”

                Zayn smirked, “why not?”

                “I don’t –really like crowds and it’s scary with people jumping all around you.”

                Zayn laughed and Louis blushed, embarrassed. Zayn nodded, “like when you fall and everyone keeps bouncing so you can’t get up?”

                Louis’ frown slowly grew into a smile, “yeah, like that.”

                Zayn snapped, “I totally understand.” He shrugged, “I’m a pretty quiet person –awkward –weird.”

                Louis sat up, “me too.”

                Zayn lifted a hand, “weridos stick together?”

                Louis lifted his hand with a big smile but stopped. He lowered it slowly, “together?”

                “Yeah?” Zayn squinted at him, “it was just a joke –sorry.”

                Louis shook his head, “It’s okay –just,” Louis swallowed hard. He pressed his lips together, “Harry –my pair, he has your pair.”

                Zayn frowned, sitting up. “I thought we weren’t allowed to see pairs?”

                “Harry asked Alina.” Louis huffed, “do you and Liam –like each other?”

                Zayn bit his lip, “friends.” He shrugged, “that’s all.”

                Louis hugged himself, legs crossed. “I like Harry –Harry gets along with Liam.”

                Zayn patted his shoulder, “hey, let’s enjoy ourselves then, okay? Until we’re reunited.”

                Louis smiled, he was happy he got Zayn. He was sure this was going to go terrible but Zayn was a really nice guy –opposites weren’t the only ones that attracted.

-

                “Wait, wait.” Zayn stopped Louis from stepping on duck poop. “Why are there so many fucking ducks in this place?”

                Louis moved his feet away from the poop, “thanks.”

                Zayn pointed at the golf course, “Want to play?”

                “I’m really bad.” Louis chuckled uncomfortably. “Really bad.”

                Zayn nodded, “me too.”

                Louis shook his head, “I hit it too far.”

                “I hit someone.”

                “Oh.”

                Zayn pointed at the bar, “wanna drink and then play?”

                Louis tilted his head, fiddling with the hem of Harry’s shirt. “Wouldn’t that be worse?”

                Zayn shrugged.

-

                “Do you think,” Louis wasn’t drunk, but he was close. “Harry’s going to want to keep Liam as a pair?”

                “With all that you’ve talked about him,” Zayn finished off the beer in his cup, tossing it in the trash. “Probably not.”

                Louis glanced behind him at Zayn leaning on his golf club. “I talked about him a lot?”

                “Yep.” Zayn grinned, “it’s fine, you clearly like him.”

                Louis turned back to his golf ball. He swung, letting go of the club. His jaw fell when it landed in the small lake. He spun around to Zayn, “oh my God!”

Zayn was laughing, foot stomping on the grass. He grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him to the lake.

                “Zayn!” Louis was scared. “How am I supposed to tell them I threw it?”

                Zayn was still laughing and Louis let him finish. He rubbed his eyes, “that’s –wow.” He started untying his shoes. “Really bad.”

                Louis grabbed him, “are you going in?”

                “We both are.”

                “What?” But Louis was taking off his shoes too, “what if –we get eaten?”

                Zayn gave him a funny look, “eaten?”

                “Alligators.” Louis whispered.

                Zayn peered into the water, “I don’t think they’d put alligators in a resort.” He shrugged, taking off his shirt. “We should probably take more shots after this. –I’m never this adventurous.”

                Louis squealed when he jumped in. He bent down, “are you okay?”

                Zayn was shaking, “it’s fu –fucking freezing.” He rubbed his shoulders, “well, what are you waiting for?”

-

                “Um,” Zayn glanced at Louis who glanced at him. “Is there any way we’d be able to go up to our rooms?”

                Alina stared at him, mouth agape. “What did you do?”

                Louis was shivering. He answered because Zayn didn’t. “We jumped into the lake.”

                “I know –we all know! We saw you!”

                Louis held his body, “okay.”

                Alina laughed, “We should have teamed you guys up! This is amazing!”

                Louis tensed up, “no.”

                Zayn sighed sensing Louis’ uncomfortableness, “could you let us go or not?”

-

                “Hey.” Harry looked away from Liam at Alina. “Separating?”

                “Actually,” Alina smiled sadly. “Louis and Zayn are going to stay together tonight.”

                “What?” Harry stood up, “really?”

                “Yeah.” Alina clasped her hands together, “they actually got along really well, better than we actually thought they would.”

                Harry frowned, rubbing his hair. “Really? –Could I talk to him?”

                “No.” Alina pouted, “It would make it awkward for them and we don’t want that.”

                Harry looked at Liam, “uh, I guess.”

                Liam put a hand under his chin, “Zayn wants to stay too?”

                “Yes. They agreed on it.”

                “Oh.”

                Harry was pacing, “really? We’re talking about my pair –Louis?”

                “Yes, Harry.” Alina rolled her eyes. She pulled her phone out, “I’m going to show you film, but don’t say a word!”

                “Film?” Harry came closer with Liam.

                “Harry, don’t say a word –this isn’t allowed.”

                “Okay, whatever, let me see.”

                Alina played the video and Harry smiled when he saw Louis. But then Zayn was holding up his legs and they were laughing so hard and doing all types of things. He took the phone, rewinding the film over and over again, pausing it on a part where Louis’ eyes were closed and he was laughing hard.

                Harry shoved it back at her, “I’m going to bed.”

                Alina sighed, “Harry, it’s not a big deal.”

                “That isn’t Louis.”

                She crossed her arms, Liam taking her phone. “Of course that is.”

                “No!” Harry covered his face, rubbing down. “Louis –Louis’s –he’s never that happy with me.”

                Alina licked her lips, “you and Liam had a good day –laughing a lot. You both are similar, it makes sense.”

                “What the fuck.” Harry tugged on his hair, whispering to himself. “When do we re-pair?”

                Alina took her phone back, “tomorrow, twelve.”

                Harry backed to the bed, “goodnight.”

-

                Harry fixed his clothes in the mirror, fixing his hair after. He’d been staring in their penthouse mirror for ten minutes, trying to calm down. He couldn’t tell Louis that Alina showed him the film, he also couldn’t be angry because of the film. He couldn’t be angry about anything. Louis and Zayn were the quietest people, though –how? How did his Peach turn into a firecracker in minutes?

                 He had to relax.

                Louis had every right to want to stay with Zayn. Everyone needs a break sometimes –it’s normal. Harry had fun with Liam, he did. They went to the club, had drinks –went back. It was fun, Liam and him had a lot in common. But –but Louis was so happy –he was bursting and Harry would have loved it if it would have been him there.

                He wanted to have a long talk with him. Ask Louis if he wanted to switch it up? Do cartwheels and be more interactive. –He couldn’t, because Louis doesn’t know that he knows about the video. It was Louis, it was him but Harry really didn’t want it to be.

                Alina even said they went golfing –Louis didn’t like golf!

                “Hey, Lou.” Harry took a deep breath, getting up from the couch. Louis was standing in the middle of the living room, rubbing his arm.

                “Hey, Harry.”

                It was quiet.

                “Um,” Harry swallowed. “Would you like to –eat?”

                “I’m tired.” Louis rubbed his eyes, “maybe later.” He walked right past Harry and Harry fell. He fell right onto the couch, arms at his side. What did he do?

                No, Harry had to stop. Louis was sleepy, he looked sleepy. He was acting crazy and obsessive and that wasn’t him.

                Harry took a deep breath and stayed seated for more than fifteen minutes before going to check on Louis. Louis was asleep curled up into a little ball. Harry now noticed that the shirt he was wearing was different. The shirt he had on yesterday was Harry’s shirt; the shirt he had on today wasn’t Harry’s. It wasn’t even Louis’. Harry reached out to touch it but moved back.

                He rubbed the inner corner of his eyes, taking a seat on the floor. He crossed his legs and waited for Louis to wake up.

-

                “Hm?” Louis shot up. He rubbed his eyes quickly, “wha –what are you doing?”

                Harry lifted both arms high and shrugged, “watching you sleep.”

                Louis sat up on his knees, hair askew, blanket loosely wrapped around him. He yawned softly, “why?”

                “You always watch me sleep.”

                Louis blinked at him, “okay.”

                Harry rocked back and forth, “you don’t have your bracelet on.” Harry pointed out, trying to make his voice sound less annoyed than it was.

                “What?”

                “Your bracelet.” Harry said more sternly, lifting his. “You’re not wearing it.”

                “It’s drying.”

                “Hm…” Harry pulled on his lips, “you never shower with it.”

                “When –when I jumped in the lake, it got wet.”

                Harry scoffed, “a lake? You jumped in a lake?”

                Louis clutched the thin sheet, “yes, with Zayn.”

                Harry muffle screamed into his hands, “wow!” He laughed stiffly, “why would you ever –ever, need to jump in a lake –with Zayn?”

                Louis shrugged, “just did.”

                Harry fell back onto the floor, “this is a fucking joke.” He stared at the ceiling, “is that Zayn’s shirt?”

                It took a second, “yes.”

                “Oh.” Harry sat up fast, “and where’s mine?”

                “Dirty.”

                Harry was livid, he could only look at Louis. “You know what, you’re tricky –a tricky guy.”

                “What?”

                “We agreed –together, we agreed!” Harry crossed his arms, “we promised –you were in my fucking lap when we promised –together.”

                Louis glared at him and Harry was taken way back by it. “You left me.”

                Harry touched his chest, looking around. “Pardon? Left who?”

                “You left me!” Louis screamed.

                Harry was taken a little further back by that. “I left you? You’re the one who cuddled up so closely to Zayn!”

                Louis looked away.

                “Oh, oh and I left you? Louis, you’re just fucking great –a riot. You hardly talk to me but Zayn, blah –blah, fucking blah all day long!”

                “It’s just different…”

                “I’m sure.” Harry snorted.

                “What about you?” Louis frowned, “I knew you’d get along but you went to the club –and had dinner at our spot!”

                Harry opened his mouth but closed it.

                “See, I was right!”

                Harry held up a finger, “how do you know –that me and Liam went clubbing?”

                Louis pouted, covering his face with the sheet.

                Harry was blinking fast, “I had a lot of fun with Liam.” Louis looked up, looking about ready to cry. He shook his finger, “you had fun with Zayn? Doing flips?”

                Louis froze, “h –how?”

                Harry bit so hard into his lip, “let’s –let’s.” He couldn’t finish his sentence. He stood up, holding out a finger, walking back and forth. “Let’s –oh my God –let’s fix this first.” He pointed between him and Louis. “Let’s fix us.” He sat on the edge of the bed, looking Louis in the eye.

                “Monkey.” Louis whimpered at the name. “I was jealous –am jealous. I saw you laughing and having a great time and –that’s wrong of me because you have all right to enjoy yourself, alright?”

                Louis nodded, “me too, I’m sorry. I talked to Zayn a lot because he doesn’t make me nervous.” He blushed, “I love talking to you –it’s just different.”

                “It’s okay,” Harry took a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry too.” He touched Louis’ chin with a soft smile. “I’m glad you had fun with Zayn, I was just mad that you wanted to stay over with him but-”

                “I only stayed because you did.” Louis scooted closer, “Alina said you wanted to stay with Liam –I had to stay with Zayn. I couldn’t wait to see you.”

                Harry’s mouth fell open. He threw Louis to the bed and kissed him from his head to his lips, extra attention on his lips. “Yes, yes!” He squeezed Louis tight, making him squeak. “Together, oh thank God.” He laid on his back, Louis squished to his chest. “Thank you.”

                “I’m so confused.” Came a muffled Louis, mouth being crushed.

                Harry sat them up, “this is insane.”

                Louis rubbed his cheek, holding Harry’s hand in both of his. “I missed you.” Louis mumbled, “Zayn says I talk about you a lot –but he says it’s okay, it means that I really like you.”

                Harry screamed, kissing on Louis’ neck making him giggle. Harry relished in it. He hugged Louis close, “I missed you so much.” They smiled at each other until Harry got tired of the fucking shirt.

                “Take this –take,” He struggled to remove Louis’ shirt. “Take it –off, take it off.”

                Louis covered his chest, “why!”

                Harry threw it across the room, “we’ll be sure to give it back.” He sniffed all over Louis. “I think you should shower before we keep talking.”

                Louis sniffed himself, “I stink?”

                “You stink like someone who isn’t us.” He grinned when Louis laughed. He touched Louis’ face, “I missed the shit out of you –I shouldn’t have gone to our place but Liam picked it, said he’d never been there.”

                Louis colored, curling into the hand cupping his cheek. “It’s okay, you’re here now.”

                Harry smiled, “I am.”

-

                “You fucking,” Harry emphasized the ‘ing’, “bitch.”

                Alina was laughing, “Good afternoon to you too.”

                “Are you trying to hurt us? This is ridiculous, did you really think we weren’t going to find out?”

                “No,” Alina hushed. “I knew you would and it unfolded right in front of us, it was beautiful!”

                “You’re sick.” Harry hissed. When Louis got out of the shower, they were going to talk. “You want us to be happy but you’re trying to hurt us –it hasn’t even been a month!”

                “You both are so interesting.” Alina sighed, “We love you both –Louis and Zayn were big surprises, we really didn’t expect that. It seemed like something could blossom but I think they hit it off as friends, don’t you?”

                “Are you listening to me, you psycho bitch?” Harry shouted, ignoring the jealousy creeping up his spine, “stop fucking with us or I swear, I will leave.”

                “And give up the five grand?”

                “I,” Harry stopped. He could use five thousand dollars (anyone could use it). But he didn’t need it that fucking bad. Louis, though, Louis did. And if he left, Louis left. “Louis…” He hit his head against the wall. “Louis needs it…”

                “Hm,” Alina hummed. “He lives in his car –doesn’t he?”

                He gripped the counter top, “you’re a piece of shit.”

                “It doesn’t matter.” Alina clucked, “Louis needs the money and if you really like Louis, like you say you do, then you won’t leave.” Alina huffed, “I’m not trying to torture you but it’s so –intriguing. You both clicked so fast,” She paused. “So, why is it so hard to break you up?”

                Harry was breathing roughly, “Leave us alone –you said you wanted us to fall in love, let us.”

                “I am a scientist, Harry. If we fail, it’s okay –we will have more than enough research at the end of the month to continue our project and you will have five thousand dollar –Louis will have five thousand dollars.”

                Harry was hitting the counter top with a closed fist, “it’s not worth it, if you’re going to try to hurt us.”

                “Louis isn’t worth it?” She questioned, “it’s not worth him winning money to help him get out of living in a car?”

                “Of course it is!” Harry was at a crossroad. “I am-”

                “He’s walking out of the room, you should stop talking.”

                “Go to hell.” Harry slammed the phone on the receiver over and over again. He turned to Louis and smiled tightly, “good shower?”

                Louis rubbed the towel against his ear, “was that Alina?”

                “Mhmm.” Harry leaned on the wall as calmly as he could.

                “Did you talk to her –about lying to us?”

                “Yep.” Harry took a deep breath, “it really –we’re okay now, right?”

                Louis nodded slowly, “you were screaming.”

                “Because she’s evil.”

                Louis scurried into Harry’s arms, “Why do you say that?”

                Harry smiled sadly into Louis’ wet hair, taking a big whiff of the familiar smell. “Cause she smiles too much.”

                Louis looked up grinning. “Told you.”

                Harry laughed, hugging Louis to his chest, “missed you so much, Peaches.”

                Louis rubbed Harry’s back, listening to his heart beat, “together.”

                Harry nodded, staring at the camera pointed at them, “yep, together.”


	11. Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatttt
> 
> I did whattt

-

DAY 13:

                     Harry and I snuck out of the resort and went to my car. We got in trouble but instead of kicking us out –we’ll be separated for two days. –I don’t know what’s worse.

 

-

                Harry stopped putting clothes in the dryer. He cut his eyes, looking into empty space. Louis blinked at him, staying quiet while Harry had a moment to himself. Louis played with the damp clothes in his hand, tossing them from one hand to the other. He glanced at Harry; Harry was blinking but his mouth was in a tight purse and his eyebrows were forced together –he was still staring at the wall.

                They were having a really good day actually. They woke up together, Louis made pancakes and Harry made bacon. Harry thought it would be a good idea to put the bacon in the pancakes, but he made the mistake of putting the bacon in raw. Louis said it was okay but Harry kept apologizing so Louis kissed him to shut him up, it worked on Louis.

                After making new batter, and cleaning their bacon, they went swimming –the sun was warm and Harry said they’d been stuck inside for too long. “The sun will make us happy”, is what he said and Louis agreed because he liked being in the sun with Harry, it did make him happy. The pool was really cold and they laughed the whole time and Harry wouldn’t stop looking at his nipples and Louis couldn’t help but want to show them off. Harry was very loving when it came to his body, all the little dips and curves that he was made up of, Harry bowed to them.

                They saw Zayn and Liam, which was a little awkward, especially when Harry mentioned Louis having Zayn’s shirt.  It got even worse when Zayn had shrugged and said; “keep it.” (Harry and him took a visit to their floor and gave it to Zayn anyway). Harry asked Louis if he wanted to do cartwheels and flips and Louis felt bad. Harry spoke openly about his jealously, he asked Louis if he wanted to do things different. Louis kissed him even harder, and took a nap on his chest. When he woke up, Harry was awake, flipping through their same-five channels. Harry’s face was so scrunched up, Louis kissed the tension from his brows and ran to the kitchen to make Harry a cake.

                The cake didn’t turn out so well, it was raw in the middle. Louis fought with Harry when he tried eating it, so Harry put it in the microwave for a few seconds –Harry was in the bathroom for a while.

Louis spoke out to Harry about his insecurities and reminded him; ‘together’, always together.

                Harry ate the last of his peaches and cream cup. They’d both forgotten, though it became evident fairly quickly. Even when Harry tried pushing Louis off, Louis wouldn’t let him. His whole body was on fire and he wanted to scratch the inside of his mouth, but fuck, Harry tasted amazing. Harry caught him in his suitcase, sniffing his lotion. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his adult life but Harry only gave him a sad look and laugh. He had kneeled next to Louis and took very little from the container. Harry rubbed it on the underside of his wrist, Louis could sniff at Harry whenever he wanted.

                Harry retouched up on his tattoo and tonight, he would do Harry’s –and his tongue ring. Louis was really excited, specifically when Harry stuck out his tongue playfully and licked Louis’ cheek, (Louis was really excited).

               

Here they were now, doing some laundry. Harry was still staring at the wall and Louis was still letting him. He was crouched, knees tucked close, rocking slightly from side to side. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, reaching past Harry to put the shirt in the dryer. When Harry still didn’t move, Louis grabbed his hand and pressed it to his face. He took in a big whiff, getting only an undertone of peach and it didn’t make him itchy –Harry was a genius.

 He gave Harry’s fingers a few kisses before laying his head on his shoulder. If Harry needed some quiet time, Louis was more than willing to give. Because when Louis needed quiet time, Harry didn’t think twice about shutting up.

                It wasn’t that they’d say they need ‘quiet time’, at this point they both just know. Like yesterday, when Louis couldn’t find his bracelet and Harry found him crying. Harry gave him one kiss on the forehead, covered him with a throw, and let Louis watch TV sideways while he took apart the penthouse. (The bracelet fell behind the dresser.)

                “Something’s up.” Harry finally spoke, putting his free hand on Louis’ head. He patted Louis hair in an awkward direction, and Louis let him. “It’s been three days –they haven’t talked to us in three days. It’s fishy.”

                Louis nodded, pressing his nose into the hand that slid off his hair and onto his face. He nibbled on Harry’s palm gently, “maybe they’ve found a better pair to watch all the time.”

                Harry squinted harder, mumbling, “impossible.”

                Louis snickered. Harry let him sniff and nibble at his skin for five more minutes until he started throwing clothes in the dryer again. Louis stayed by his side the whole time, playing with the cracks in the tile while Harry put in their load of towels.

                “Peaches.”

                “Hm?” Louis stopped playing and looked up fast. “Yes?”

                “Wanna do something –stupid?”

                Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek, “are you calling me stupid or are you asking if I want to do something stupid?”

                Harry laughed, wrapping both arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him closer. He squeezed him and left fart kisses all over Louis’ cheeks, “you are hilarious, Monkey!”

-

                                                DAY 13:

I feel lonely, I keep smelling Harry’s lotion –some got on my nose and I can’t breathe… I really miss him.

-

                “I’m thinking,” Harry was kneeling in front of Louis, “we could sneak out.”

                Louis tilted his head to the side, “like last time?”

                Harry teetered his head from left to right, “eh, no. I mean like –actually sneak out.”

                Louis frowned, “but we’ll get kicked out.”

                Harry shook his head with a worried chuckle, “I think –we’ll be okay.” He looked around even though they were in their bedroom. “I think they won’t kick us out, they love us. They can’t kick us out.”

                Louis didn’t say anything at first. He would go anywhere with Harry, because he knew he’d be safe. Louis didn’t care about the money or anything like that anymore. If they got kicked out though, that was it for Harry and Louis. What if it’s all a charade and Harry disappears right after they leave? Louis doesn’t have a phone –he does have an email, he could go to the library and message Harry.

                This place was the only thing keeping them together. Louis’ never felt like this –this happy. Harry and him were on a whole ‘nother level. Louis decided that it wasn’t a phase, for him anyway, he liked Harry. He knows he likes Harry. Everything about Harry; Harry was an incredible person. Louis was in love with his personality and he’s sure it’s not just because they were together all the time.

                “If –if you think it’s safe, then I’ll go.”

                Harry grabbed his face with both hands, “absolutely beautiful.” Louis blushed, eyes flickering shut. “My beautiful, beautiful Peach Monkey. You don’t have to do it just because I say so –we’re a pair, we’re in this together.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “I know, I’ll go with you anywhere.”

                Harry grinned, eyes lowering fondly. “Anywhere?”

                Louis crushed his fingers together nervously, “yes.”

                Harry pressed his thumb deep into Louis’ cheek bone, “promise?”

                The shorter male bit his lip, “together.”

                Harry snorted out a chuckled, coming into kiss Louis, “together.”

-

               

DAY 14:

                                                I had pancakes for breakfast –they didn’t taste very good. I don’t know why Harry likes them. I wore his favorite shirt and accidently got syrup on it –I like syrup now, I like it a lot.

-

                “Which one is your car?” Harry whispered, Louis trailing behind.

                “The dark blue one.” Louis pointed at the car in the corner, “that’s it.” He pried his keys from his pocket, unlocking his car door from a far. Harry went to the passenger side and Louis crawled into the driver’s side. He looked around nervously, “you think they saw us?”

                “I know they saw us, there’s cameras down here, and we’ll just wait til they come.” Harry lifted both thumbs, “we did it though, we can’t actually leave –they’d never open the door.”

                Louis looked around his car. He reached to the back seat and moved things around. “Sorry –about the mess.”

                Harry chuckled, putting a hand on Louis’ knee, “don’t go formal on me, we’re still the same.” Harry leaned his chair back, “ah, this is so nice.” He curled on his side, smiling at Louis, hands tucked under his head. “How do you sleep?”

                “Um,” Louis mumbled, “usually right here, I just lay the chair back.”

                Harry hummed softly, closing his eyes. “Thanks for letting me come into your home.” Louis looked away. Harry sat up, picking up the plastic bag in his lap. “You wanna tattoo me or pierce me first?”

                Louis swallowed hard, crossing his legs in the driver’s seat. He licked his lips, “I can do the tattoo first.”

                “Okay.” Harry took out the ink and needle. He flicked the lighter over the needle while Louis fiddled with the ink. Louis chewed on his bottom lip, “I –what if I hurt you?”

                Harry shrugged, “I’ll be fine.” He handed Louis the needle before putting the lighter in his cup holder. He stretched as best as he could. “Where do you wanna do it?”

                “Um, your wrist –maybe?”

                “Yeah, sounds good.”

                “What –do you want me to do?”

                “Whatever you want.” Harry smiled kindly, “you can draw something, or write something.”

                Louis got to work, Harry kept telling him he had to go deeper but he didn’t want to hurt Harry. He didn’t want to give him ink poisoning either. Harry reassured him every couple of minutes and didn’t flinch once. Louis dotted the word as best as he could, wiping away the black ink when Harry told him to. He went over it twice because Harry said there were going to be too many gaps.

                He smiled at his messy handwriting proudly. It took a while, and Louis eventually turned on the air, but he did it. It didn’t look bad –he didn’t think. He hoped Harry would like it. Louis put the needle in the cup holder and rubbed his knees. “I’m done.”

                Harry yawned, smiling. He stared at his wrist, reading it upside down. “ **Monkey**.” Harry chuckled, “I love it –this is awesome.” He touched it gently, “amazing Louis, you did really well.”

                “My handwriting is kind of bad.”

                “Not at all, it looks great.” Harry grinned, “I love it, Monkey.”

                Louis smiled, avoiding eye contact. It was a different setting. They were in Louis’ car –it was so different, even though Harry was exactly the same. He felt embarrassed that this was all he could show Harry, but this is all he had.

                “Wanna,” Harry flicked his tongue up and down, “help me out?”

                Louis folded his hands tightly, “um –um, yes.”

                Harry laughed, grabbing both of Louis’ hands, “Peaches –don’t be so nervous! Are you scared their going to find us?”

                “No.” Louis shook his head, “not at all. I just –it’s just different.”

                Harry held his chin, giving Louis a soft kiss to the lips. “Nothing it different, we're here, just like always.” He kissed him once more, “together.”

-

                “Try again.” Harry laughed, licking his lips. He took deep breaths before sticking out his tongue as far as he could. This was attempt number six and Louis was losing his mind. Louis worked quickly, grabbing Harry’s wet tongue with one hand, other held piercing. He fumbled with it, pushing down hard.

                Harry closed one eye, “arder.”

                Louis was breaking out in a sweat. He pushed harder, the needle finally going through. Harry moved his hands quickly, Louis hurriedly attached the underside. He moved his hands away, holding them up.  “I’m sorry!”

                Harry opened the door to spit out some blood. He reached into the bag and grabbed a bottle. He swished around the liquid for a little before spitting it out. He handed it to Louis, “it’s alcohol.” Louis chugged down two gulps gratefully, hissing at the taste.

                “Well,” Harry looked at his tongue in the mirror, “that went well.”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s cheek, leaving over the middle. “Does it hurt?”

                “Only a little, it feels heavy –I’ll be fine.” Harry closed the drop down mirror and smiled. “So, how does it look?” He opened his mouth and Louis reached out to touch it. He played with the ball and nodded.

                “I like it.”

                “Good.” Harry grabbed the back of his head, scratching his scalp softly. “Wanna feel it?”

                Louis’ mouth parted slightly, nodding slowly. Harry brushed his nose against Louis’, titling his head to the right. He open mouth kissed Louis’ open mouth, tongue sliding against Louis’ teeth. Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth before sucking onto the slightly bleeding piercing. He licked over it, feeling it clink against it teeth –cold against his tongue. Harry smiled into the kiss, hand coming around Louis’ hip. He slid his hand under Louis’ shirt, tugging at the nipple piercings immediately.

                Louis moaned at the action, finding himself straddling Harry’s lap. It was difficult but Harry managed to get Louis’ shirt off. He stared hungrily at each pert nipple, licking over his lips; Louis’ eyes catching the shinning new addition to Harry’s mouth.

                Harry pushed Louis back a little, Louis’ back touching the dashboard. He pressed his lips to the pink nub, catching it in his teeth before pressing his tongue to it. Louis groaned, hands coming to cup the back of Harry’s head, his head laying on top Harry’s. He grinded down, moaning at Harry’s erection matching his own.

                The tongue ring made such a difference, Louis was suddenly considering one.

                Harry gave his second nip a rough pinch, twisting it to one side. Louis whined into the cool air, pushing his hips down harder. He pressed Harry’s face closer to his body, feeling Harry’s warm breath across his flush chest. Harry kissed across his chest, biting on the flesh softly. He wrapped his lips around the other nipple, tongue ring flicking against his nipple piercings. Louis could feel a small bit of saliva dripping down to his ribs, cooling once the air hit it –it was a nice contrast.

                Harry made tight circles over each bud, moving back to admire his work. Louis’ nipples were now red and pointed, swollen from the small abuse on them. Louis was breathing hard and it caught Harry’s attention. His blinking was slowed, “felt good.”

                Harry caught his ring in between his teeth and Louis openly whimpered. The bigger male’s hand slither to Louis’ crotch “please, let me fuck you.”

                Louis didn’t need to think twice, he nodded, wheezing and all. “I have lube in my trunk.”

-

                Harry was laughing, “I haven’t had sex in a car in a long time.” He shook his head, “not as easy as I remember.”

                “I’m sorry.” Louis was now fully naked, Harry was half naked –pants to his knees.

                Harry hushed him, “please, Monkey, this is amazing –I’m having a great time.” He shook the bottle before pouring a nice amount on his hand. He rubbed both hands together, warming up the thick substance. He grinned, “Could you fold so pretty like you do, my little transformer?”

                Louis blushed with a smile, bringing both knees to his chest. They turned off the air because Harry’s ass was too cold and he wasn’t hard anymore.

                Harry reached underneath Louis, finger circling around his hole gently. Harry shook his head, “turn over for me, Monkey.”

                Louis took a while but he eventually ended up on his knees, head laying on something in his back seat. Harry hummed appreciatively, “there we go, baby.” Louis shuddered, closing his eyes tight when Harry pushed a finger past his tight ring of muscles. Louis immediately relaxed at the intrusion, breathing out when the finger was fully seated.

                “God, you’re beautiful back here too.” He rubbed his thumb next to the inserted finger, massaging around the skin. Louis moaned silently when Harry’s teeth nipped and nibbled on parts of his back. Harry pushed in a second finger after giving a bite to the top of Louis’ ass cheek. Louis squealed, covering his mouth at the difference in feeling. Louis rutted against his poor, soon to be destroyed, car seat.    

                Harry was wasting no time fucking fingers into him. “Feel so soft, can’t wait to get in you.” Louis’ mouth fell open, tongue out slightly, Harry’s hands had his ass in a painful hold, fingers very occupied with Louis’ asshole. Harry was slipping in a third finger, he was very smooth about it. The only reason Louis really even knew was because Harry said it.

                “Three fingers, beautiful, you okay?”

                Louis was pressing the tip of his cock right into the rough fabric of his car seat and he couldn’t stop. Harry chuckled, fingers getting a bit rougher with him, sliding in and out of him at pace Louis’ mind couldn’t keep up with. Louis was pushing back against every jolt to his prostate, crying out when Harry’s hand massaged his balls. Louis could feel his balls tuck closer and Louis followed them, curling up as much as he could, almost running away from Harry’s fingers.

                “Come on, Monkey, let’s hear you cum –I can feel it, you’re about to.”

                Louis quivered, cock leaking on his chair in globs. He didn’t stop humping his chair even when Harry’s fingers stopped moving, instead they just sat.

                “Yeah, fuck.” Harry praised, “That’s fucking hot.”

                Louis whined at the sensitivity against his dick but that didn’t stop him. He squeezed down on Harry’s finger, scooping up his mess before it could soak into the chair. He wiped it on an abandoned shirt, breathing in and out gradually.

                Louis’ felt a little overwhelmed because of coming but it’s not over and Harry’s about to fuck him. It is now that Louis realizes how hot it is. The windows are slightly fogged and Harry helps him turn over.

                Harry is smiling at him and Louis smiles back, especially when Harry kisses him long and hard. Louis keeps pulling on Harry’s tongue ring, as if he wants to pull it out. He squeezes his much smaller hand around Harry’s cock, dragging his fingers over the wetness at the top. He distributes it to the rest of Harry’s hard on, slicking it up nice and shiny. Harry sucked on Louis’ throat when Louis rolled his neck back, giving him full access.

                Louis kissed down Harry’s face, licking one of Harry’s nipples, making him laugh. Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head, thrusting up slowly into Louis’ cupped fist. He groaned, “Fuck that feels good.”

                Louis bit the darker pink nipple, sucking on it to ease the bite. He kissed over Harry’s collar bones, “I want you in me –please.”

                Harry snickered with a fast pant. He kept fucking Louis’ fist, “god dammit, please tell me your clean.”

                Louis probably should have been thinking about whether Harry was clean or not but he was too busy thinking about how heavy Harry’s cock felt in his hand. Louis did nod though, because he is.

                He scooted up the chair, spreading his legs, giving Harry full access.

                Harry stroked himself a few more times, playing with Louis’ hole for a second, before pushing inside. Louis hissed, back arching away from the chair. Harry’s mouth attacked his mouth, muffling Louis’ scream. It was a messy kiss, full of spit and enough tongue that they should probably think about breathing.

                The car was fogging up fast.

                Louis forgot they were in a parking garage, people were probably going in an out. They could probably see Louis’ car moving with the rough thrusts Harry was dishing out.

                He was moaning loud into Harry’s ear, hand gripping Harry’s hair, nose pressed against it. Harry was holding him close, groaning hotly in Louis’ ear, it was a lot. It felt so good all at once, especially because it was Harry. They were on another level right now; together –they were really together.

                Louis’ head lolled to the side, catching a glimpse of Harry’s bracelet that matched his own. He would have smiled at that but he was too busy drooling over himself and moaning into the thick heat in the air.

                And then…

                “Oh my God!”

                Harry stopped fucking Louis for a moment and wiped the fog away from a small part of the window. Louis stared wide eyed at Alina who stared wide eyed at them. Harry rolled down the window slightly, “what?”

                “I –oh my God!” She covered her mouth, eyes crinkling into a smile. “What are you doing?”  
                “Trying to fuck.” Harry growled, “Bye, we’ll be back when we’re finished.” Harry rolled up the window. He slammed back into Louis and Louis squealed like a pig. He rocked down against every thrust, cock squished between Harry, and his, very sweaty bodies.

                “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Louis groaned, bringing Harry’s wrist to his nose. He breathed in, catching the peach smell. God, this man was just over the top. The fact that Harry kept fucking him and Alina was standing right there, watching them –it not only turned Louis on but it felt so good. It was so hot that Harry didn’t care, because Louis didn’t care as long as he was with Harry. It felt good that Harry didn’t look back at the woman once, only at him.

                “You like that, Monkey?” Harry leaned down, “That woman is fucking evil.” He gave long strokes, “watching me fuck you –want me to tell her to leave?”

                “N –no.” Louis played with his nipples, wrapping his feet around Harry’s bum. He pushed him closer, “I want more –fuck, please don’t stop.”

                Harry licked his lips, watching Louis sniff at his wrist with his new tattoo. Harry’s eyes rolled, fitting right back into Louis’ nice heat. Harry used his other hand to balance himself, “fuck, I’m so happy I met you.”

                Louis squirmed underneath Harry, glancing at the woman who was still standing there. He dug his face into Harry’s chest, feeling the car rock under his body. He felt a familiar feeling in his lower stomach, he wished he could see Harry’s cock disappearing in him. When Harry pushed in slowly, he could feel every inch of him stretch to accommodate Harry’s girth. He hoped the feeling never got old.

                They were in his car; Louis’ home. You could have told Louis he was currently getting fucked on a beach in Hawaii and he would have believed you.

                “Shit, you’re gunna cum again.”

                Louis whimpers, clutching Harry’s arms. His cock is soaking his stomach and he’s salivating –hopefully Harry doesn’t find it un-attractive. The fact that Harry knows when Louis’s coming and it’s their first time having sex is insane. The fact that he can read Louis’ body so well is insane.

                “Fuck, fuck.” Harry moans. Louis can see the tongue ring from this angle. He’s so close, all it takes is Harry’s voice.

                “Fuck, gunna come, Monkey, gunna come, beautiful.”

                Louis Is throwing his head back and is cuming way too much for someone who’s already came. His legs are shaking and his can’t keep them around Harry so he lets them drop. Harry is cuming into his hand and Louis can’t help but lick his lips at the sight.

                Harry looks up at him, spent and sweaty. “Wow,” he breathes.

                Louis twists to the side when his back goes stiff. “You could have come inside.”

                “Oh,” Harry chuckles, breathless; it’s so hot. “I wanted to –but I wanna respect you.” He smiled lazily, “next time.”

                Louis smiles, closing his eyes. He looks to the side, Alina is still there and her smile is bigger than he’s ever seen it before.

-

                                                DAY 14:

                                                                I made a fort for when Harry comes back. I ordered peaches and cream for him. It’s raining. I wonder if he’s watching Star Baby too. I miss him a lot.


	12. get ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andd thennn
> 
> the plot boils

 

-

                “Harry –funny? Nice… eats a lot, cute –cool... Little Lou? Likes my pancakes –snores loud, peaches and cream –sweet, happy, I like him –he’s a good person –I miss him –I don’t like Alina.”

-

                “Excuse me.” Louis mumbled, leaning over the counter. “I ordered peaches and cream –did it come in by any chance?”

                The woman smiled, standing, “I’ll check, name?”

                “Louis –Tomlinson.”

                Louis held onto the edge of the counter, rocking back and forth; waiting for the woman to come back.

                “Oh, Louis.” Louis stopped rocking. “And what are you doing down here?”

                Louis turned around slowly, putting two hands behind his back, “just –checking on my order.”

                Alina smiled, tilting her head, “what’d you order?”

                Louis shrugged softly, “peaches –cream.”

                Alina snickered, “aren’t you allergic?”

                Louis couldn’t look her in the eye. Since that day it had just been awkward. No one talked about it –she made it seem like she hadn’t watched Harry fuck Louis stupid. It was weird and before Harry left, he kissed Louis and said; ‘don’t trust her’. Louis made sure to hold onto that.

                “It’s for Harry, he likes it.”

                “Mm,” She hummed, “you get to see him tonight.” She rolled her eyes, “he’s been such a pain. He’s already broken two of our lamps.”

                Louis smiled, covering his mouth –of course Harry did.

                She sighed, crossing her arms. “You guys will be getting your phones back today.”

                Louis scrunched his brows together, “our phones?”

                “Yes.” She shrugged quickly, “just until tomorrow afternoon.”

                “Why?”

                “Why not?”

                Louis pressed his lips together, finally looking her in the eye. “I thought we couldn’t use phones.”

                “It’s only for a short time –using your phone to talk about the study will result in disqualification –and a possible lawsuit.”

                Louis bit his lip, “I don’t have a phone, it doesn’t matter.”

                She smiled, “Harry does.”

                Louis stared at her for a bit until the woman came back with his peach and cream cups. “Have a good day, Alina.”

                She waved, “you too.”

-

                “Hello! I’m home!”

                Louis practically squealed, throwing his book in his bottom drawer. He ran out of the bedroom and bolted for Harry’s waiting arms. Harry laughed, letting Louis wrap his much smaller legs around his waist. Louis took in a deep breath, pressing his nose into the junction of Harry’s neck and shoulder.

                “My sweet, sweet,” Harry swung him around their living room, “Monkey.”

                Louis whined, hugging Harry tighter. He never wanted to let Harry go. His arms were welcoming, they were warm –loving. They cradled Louis, gave him a safe blanket. Harry’s arms held him easily, Harry was so much bigger than Louis in every way.

                “I missed you so much.” Harry sat them on the couch. Louis wanted to responded, because he missed Harry just as much, but he really never wanted to move again. “Hey,” Harry laughed. “You didn’t miss me?”

                Louis nodded into Harry’s neck, laying small kisses there. Just two days away from Harry and Louis had felt lost.

                “Oh,” Harry sighed, relaxing into the short couch. “Silent time.” He whispered, closing his eyes, both hands rubbing circles in Louis’ back. “We’ll wait a minute.”

-

                “Hello!” Alina twirled into their den with a big smile. “Am I –interrupting?”

                Harry stared blankly at her, “yes.” Louis was curled up in his lap, in only boxers. Harry covered him up with one of the blankets scattered around the blanket fort Louis made. Louis held back a groan, rolling on his side.

                “Aw!” She wiggled back and forth, “this is very cute!”

                Harry did everything so that his eyes didn’t do a full circle in his head. “What the hell could you possibly want?”

                Alina pulled one hand from behind her back, swinging Harry’s phone. She threw it at him, Harry catching it clumsily. “Only until tomorrow afternoon.”

                “Oh shit.” Harry looked up at her, “why?”

                “Why not?” She winked, “we aren’t trying to cut you off from your life completely –call whoever you want –text, email –pictures –but, no information about the study.” Alina clasped her hands together, “if you do, you’ll probably go to jail.” Harry lifted an eyebrow, Louis grabbing onto his arm. She smiled, “contract and such –anyway, you’re welcome!” Alina batted her eyes at Louis, “you are an actual monkey! So cute!”

                “Aye,” Harry snapped. “Just cause you gave me my phone back, doesn’t mean you can talk to him.”

                She leaned back slowly, crossing her arms. “I can’t talk to Louis?”

                “I really wish you wouldn’t,” Harry mumbled. “Don’t call him Monkey, is what I meant.” Harry faked smiled, “it’s personal.”

                “Oh,” She smirked, “how silly of me.” Alina backed up, glancing at Louis, “enjoy.”

*

                “You are fucking insane,” Harry counted on his fingers. “Obsessed, a creep, you have literally lost your fucking mind.”

                Alina crossed her legs, smiling, “call me a creep if you want, you were the ones doing it in a garage.” She licked her lips, “you clearly didn’t care if you were being watched.”

                Harry sat back on one of the chairs, “you need to stop, leave us be.”

                “I really like Louis.” Alina smiled, “a lot.” Harry deadpanned at her and Alina spoke before Harry could curse her out. “Not like that, lover boy. I think he’s so interesting, how much he’s grown in such little time. You have a big influence.”

                “Louis’ growth has nothing to do with me.” Harry sneered, “Louis’ growth is his own, and you’d know that if you knew him –if you were with him 24/7.”

                She giggled, “Calling me obsessed. Oh, Harry,” She leaned back, swiveling in her chair. “What is it –you both are total opposites, what makes you so enamored?”

                Harry glared, crossing his arms over his stomach. “I don’t have to tell you shit.”

                “Oh!” She sat up, “but you do,” Alina clapped, “it’s in your contract, if you want to break it –that’s fine.”

                Harry closed his eyes briefly, “he’s –soft spoken, he listens –I love being around him.”

                “But,” Alina groaned, “why –what is that holds you both so tight –humor me, help me.”

                “Help you what?”

                Alina leaned in, “I’m going to hit you both with everything I got, Harry.” She sat back, “get ready.”

-

                “That is my sister.”

                Louis blinked at the pictures, “you look alike.”

                “Yep.” Harry smiled, when a text came through. He answered it quickly, going back to the pictures, “That’s Demon.”

                Louis smiled, “he’s chubby.”

                “He’s obese.” Harry smirked, “love him.” A call was coming through, Harry lifted a hand at Louis before answering it, “hello? –Hey! Yeah, I finally got my fucking phone for a minute.” He stood up, walking around the den.

                Louis closed Harry’s peaches and cream carefully, wrapping the thin blanket over his shoulder. Demon looked nicer than what Louis thought he would have looked like. He kind of was hoping that maybe, after all this, he’d be able to meet him. Of course he didn’t ask, not wanting to put Harry in an awkward position.

                He’d be thinking about when they were going to leave. Sure, Louis was going to have five grand but then what? He’d probably find a room or something –find a job. But then what about him and Harry? He can’t imagine being away from him for a day, he couldn’t even fathom a month or more. Louis didn’t have friends, Harry did –he had a job and a life outside of this.

                “Aha!” Harry laughed walking out of the room, “well, shit –what did he do?”

                Harry had something to go back to when they left, Louis had his car –his memories circling around Harry. What was he supposed to do when Harry said goodbye.

                Louis wiped a tear that escaped his eye, making sure Harry wasn’t in the doorway. Louis sighed, covering his face, trying to ignore Harry’s laughter from the other room.

-

                “Do you want pancakes?”

                Harry’s eyes stayed focus on his phone so Louis sat down. He folded his knees to his chest, waiting patiently for Harry to get off of his phone. It was a little disappointing when so many people had called Harry throughout the night. Harry had practically been on his phone all night –till now. It was okay, just a little disheartening. Louis was feeling a little neglected but also selfish.

                He had thought that maybe they could got for a walk after breakfast but the weather wasn’t looking too nice.

                Louis blinked tiredly at Harry’s tongue ring, poking in and out of his mouth.

                They had spoken briefly about the sex, about how incredible it was. Louis had definitely enjoyed himself, and Harry said he was more than happy to do it again. Harry felt so good, so close to him. Oh, and Harry’s tongue ring was just the perfect addition. It was like an enhancement.

                The tattoo had smudged but Harry refused to fix it; he liked the smudge –said it would remind him of an amazing time. Louis had blushed at that, giggle and all.

                “Um,” Louis cleared his throat after ten minutes. He really wanted to get a walk in before the rain came down. “Um, Harry.”

                “Hm?” Harry smiled at something on his phone.  
                Louis scratched his knee, “I just wanted to know, if you maybe wanted pancakes?”

                “Sure, Louis.” Harry put down his phone with a smile, “I’ll take some.”

                Louis frowned, “kay.” He got up, but Harry grabbed him.

                “Hey, what’s wrong?” He pulled lightly on Louis’ bottom lip, “you okay?”

                Louis really didn’t want to tell him what’s wrong. “Nothing –I’m fine.”

                Harry smirked, rolling his eyes. “I think we know each other pretty well.” Harry’s phone went off and Louis took a long exhale when Harry didn’t reach for it. “Talk to me.”

                “You –called me Louis.”

                “Uh, that’s your name?”

                Louis nodded, cause yeah –it is. “I don’t know,” Louis tried laughing it off. “I’m just being silly.”

                “Hm.” Harry kissed his nose, picking up his phone when it dinged again. Louis practically ran to the pantry, looking for the pancake mix. Harry was pretty invested in his phone, and that was fine. Louis just had to relax –Harry has every right to talk to his family, friends. Just because Louis didn’t have them doesn’t mean he needs to be jealous.

                “Hey lovely!” Louis turned around half way, spinning back to the stove when he saw Harry was on a video chat. Harry has never called him lovely, Louis doesn’t even know why he turned around.

                “Hazza!” A female voice shouted back. “I miss you! How is it?”

                “Uh, it’s good.” Louis’ heart clenched at that, because it didn’t sound like it was that good. “Tough, but good.” Tough? Since when was it tough –had Louis been missing something?

                “We’ll talk about it when you come home, I’m assuming?”

                “Yep.” Harry sighed, as if he was exhausted. As if he was exhausted with Louis, it made his stomach hurt. “I want you,” Louis heard the chair scrape the floor. He froze, squeezing the pancake box, when two large arms wrapped around his front. “To meet the greatest person ever.”

                Louis blinked at the girl in the video.

                She smiled, waving, “Hi, I’m Gemma.”

                “I –I’m Louis.”

                Harry grinned, leaving wet kisses against the side of Louis’ neck. “This is, pretty much the love of my life, Louis. Louis, this is my sister Gemma.”

                Louis almost broke his neck when Harry said; ‘love of my life’.

                Gemma laughed, “That’s really cool, it’s nice to meet you –even if it’s through a camera.”

                Louis nodded shyly, “nice to meet you.”

                Gemma smiled but quickly leaned forward, “did you put the ring back in?”

                “Peaches did –Louis did.” Harry smiled, showing the ornament. “It was fun –wasn’t it, Monkey, a little?”

                Louis thought back to the night and couldn’t hide his smile, “yeah.”

                “You guys look really cute.” Gemma looked down at the cat that sat in-between her legs, “and here is Demon.”

                “Fat as ever.” Harry cooed, “hi Demon –say hi, Lou.”

                “Hi Demon.” Louis waved, even though the cat paid them both no mind.

                Harry shook his head, “I should have called you ‘cow’.”

                Gemma chuckled, “well, I love you to death, but I have work.” She blew kisses at them. “It was nice meeting you, Louis –Monkey –or Peaches, who knows.”

                Louis giggled, “thank you, you too.”

                Harry gave him one more kiss on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen with his phone. Louis squeezed the pancake box harder, some powder escaping. The feeling in his chest couldn’t be calmed.

-

                “Hey, by the way –I didn’t mean to put you on the spot, I had just been texting my sister about you and I wanted her to actually see you.”

                Louis nodded playing with his pancakes, “it’s okay, she’s nice.”

                Harry smiled “thanks.” He wiped his mouth, “are you sure you’re okay?”

                Harry’s phone was still on the table, they would probably come get it in an hour. Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek, “Yeah.”

                “Peaches!” Harry threw his head back, “come on!”

                Louis smiled sadly, “It’s just –dumb.”

                “Never.” Harry poked his fork at Louis, “talk to me.”

                “Just jealous –I guess, you’ve been on your phone since yesterday –I don’t know. I just feel lonely but you can be on it all you want. I’m just-” Louis jumped when Harry threw his phone at the wall, hard enough to crack it. Louis held his chest, in fear. “I –I –what did I say?”

                Harry’s mouth was slack, fork limp in his hand. He slammed a hard fist on the table, “bitch!”

-

                “You’re pushing it.” Harry paced in a circle, “tricking me by giving me my phone –you’re –you’re a bitch.”

                Alina wiggled happily, “I’m so glad you feel that way.” She sighed contently, “Do everything, everything to make me fail, please.”

-

                “What are you going to do with the five grand?”

                Louis played with the grass, “try to get a place, you?”

                “Try to get a better car.” Zayn shrugged, “mine isn’t doing so well.” He stared up at the clouds, “you and Harry really like each other, like, it isn’t fake?”

                “I know,” Louis spoke confidently, “I really like Harry.”

                “But he obviously likes you too, right?”

                “I guess,” Louis bit his lip, touching his tattoo on his ankle. “I hope so.”

                Zayn sat up and looked around, “can I –tell you something, you seriously can’t tell, anyone.”

                Louis nodded, scooting closer, “yes.”

                Zayn sighed, “Liam –” He twisted his mouth, “Liam works for Alina, he’s a filler.”

                Louis’ eyes grew twice their size. “What?”

                Zayn came closer, leaning into Louis’ space, “she has three of them. Liam, the girl that was with Niall and another girl.” He shook his head, “the girl Niall was with was being paid to be annoying so Niall would leave –Niall is my friend –Liam told me, he’s going to get paid as long as he doesn’t talk about it.”

                Louis was trying to take it all in.

                “Alina is really in love with you guys.” Zayn smiled, “you both are real and they did it for fun, didn’t think that something would happen.” He stopped smiling, “do you really like Harry, does he really like you?”

                “Yes –I think so.”

                “Good.” Zayn whispered, “Liam is supposed to try to get in between you, if Harry really likes you, then it shouldn’t work.”

                Louis frowned deeply, “what?”

                “Lou, you can’t tell, please.” Zayn put a hand on his leg. “If anyone knows I told, I’ll get kicked out and I need the money.”

                Louis swallowed his buildup of salvia. “Okay –I won’t, I promise.”

                “They are going to split us up a lot –so hopefully you don’t get tired of my face.” Zayn chuckled.

                Louis smiled, “it’s okay, thank you –really, for telling me.” He sighed, “I don’t understand why she wants to hurt us.”

                Zayn looked just as confused, “I have no idea.” He bit his thumb, “it doesn’t really make sense to me, Liam won’t tell me anything either.”

                “Hey!” Harry whistled loudly, breaking the two apart. He waved his arms around, Liam smiling beside him. “Separate!”

                Louis blushed, scooting away from Zayn. He waved lightly at Harry who blew kisses at him. Harry held two fingers to his eyes then pointed them at Zayn.

                “I’m watching you two –further –move back!”

                Zayn chuckled, moving back further. “He likes you.”

                Louis bit his lip, fingers curling together. Harry winked at him from a far, before backing away with Liam. He didn’t want to hide anything from Harry but Harry was impulsive and would be angry if he told him. He’d probably tell and Louis didn’t want to hurt Zayn either.

Louis would figure this out himself.

                “Zayn,” Louis touched the grass, “Harry had his phone, when Alina gave back the phones, and-”

                “Uh,” Zayn shook his head, “when did she do that? I never got my phone back?”

                Louis looked to where Harry had been. Well, that didn’t make sense.

-

                “Oh no, no.” Harry stood up, shaking his finger. “You are not splitting us up, you’ve tormented us enough.”

                “Oh hush!” Alina beamed, nudging Jason. “Always on the defense.”

                Harry sat back down carefully, eyes cut. He put a warm hand back on Louis’ ankle. “He’s sleeping, come back later for whatever garbage you’re about to try us with.”

                Alina laughed, “So funny!”

                “Sh!” Harry hushed, rubbing up Louis’ leg when the man stirred. “I just said he was sleeping.”

                Alina covered her squeal, “so protective, so cute.” She sighed, “Well, we’re here to do a couple interview.” She dragged Jason to the opposite couch, “we’ll wait til he wakes up then.”

                Harry huffed, “you’re annoying.”

                “Say,” She squinted, “how long have you had that tongue ring?”

                “None of your business.”

                “Hm, wasn’t there before.” She tapped her chin and elbowed Jason who yawned. “I think Louis gave him a tongue piercing –wow, you guys are intense.” Her smiled grew. She kicked off her shoes, pulling her feet up on the couch. “I love it already.” Alina turned to the TV, where cartoons sang high pitched songs. “Like a married couple!”

                Louis rolled onto his other side and Harry threw a pillow at her. “Shut up or leave.”

                She giggled when it hit her face. “I’ll definitely stay.”

-

                “First word that comes to mind when you think of each other.” Jason smiled “one, two, three.”

                “Peaches.” “Cream.”

                Alina stood up quickly, “I’ve held it as long as I can. I’m using your bathroom. –You can keep on with the questions.”

                Alina left to the bedroom, heading straight for the bathroom. After using it, she looked around. She really did have to use the bathroom but just yesterday she had watched back some tapes and something caught on. Every time she split up her favorites, Louis stayed in the penthouse. He would mostly stay out of the room, which she didn’t understand but –more importantly, he would go to the room for maybe ten to fifteen minutes at a time; Alina wanted to know why.

                There were no doors so she had to work fast. She started in the closet, their bags. Oh how she wished she could have put cameras in the bedrooms –but no, ‘it wasn’t right’ –blah blah blah.

                She checked around the bed as best as she could, hearing every once in a while for questions. She made sure Jason had enough questions so that they wouldn’t get too bored.

                Eventually she peeked in each drawer, not much but clothing –and then, she reached the bottom drawer –Louis’ drawer.

                There were very little clothes but there was also a book, a book not provided by them. She checked the entrance quickly before skimming through. There were lists –food list, to do lists, but then it said:

  * Harry Styles



It caught her attention and if she could steal the book, she would.

“Harry –funny? Nice… eats a lot, cute –cool... Little Lou? Likes my pancakes –snores loud, peaches and cream –sweet, happy, I like him –he’s a good person –I miss him –I don’t like Alina.” Alina snorted a laugh, covering her mouth. Of course she wasn’t liked –even though she loved them! But, alas, Alina still loved them.

Alina was drenched in sweat by the time she read through the pages. Louis was so cute! She put the book away, pressing her back to the dresser. Alina closed her eyes –she could use this. She doubts that Harry knows this book even exists. The phone didn’t work, annoyingly enough. Maybe invading private space would piss Louis off. She spent too much time trying to get to Harry, she needed to get to Louis instead.


	13. his diamond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatt?
> 
> fast update whoo?
> 
> imnotgunnakillalinabutiwillletthemhavesex whattt

-

        Louis watched Harry, watch him, from across the large pool. Harry was squinting at him and Zayn making a motion with two fingers for them to move apart. It made Louis giggle, but he did move a few inches away. Louis looked away, tucking his bottom lip under his teeth, “Zayn.”

        “Yeah,” Zayn laid down on the lounge chair. “I see him.”

        “No,” Louis chuckled, “I wanted –your help with something.”

        Zayn rubbed his eye, “does it have to do with what we talked about?”

        “Yes.” Louis pouted, rubbing the bottom of Harry’s shirt with his fingertips.

        Zayn sat up, “then let’s go somewhere else.” He stood up, waiting for Louis to follow. Louis glanced at Harry, who was laughing at something Liam said. He took a deep breath, before following after Zayn.

-

        “Harry, lately, has been talking to Alina a lot –a lot.” Louis’ eyes slipped shut, squeezing his arms around his own stomach. “I –Zayn, is Harry apart of her team too?”

        Zayn shook his head, quickly putting a hand on Louis’ arm. “Liam said you both were the only actual team –and also one of the girl teams.”

        Louis bit hard on his cheek, pulling skin. “But, what if he is? What if –what if it’s all fake, Zayn?” Louis covered his face in his hands, crying. It was ridiculous and he already cried too much within the month.

        Since Louis started his own investigation, and felt very bad about it, he’d been really keeping an eye on Harry. Sometimes Harry would say he had to go down stairs to get the cameras, and Louis would obviously come –but Harry says no. Which, one of the rules were to always be together –so why didn’t Alina ever say anything about it? Louis was sure he had to be with her.

        Sometimes, when Harry didn’t know, Louis could hear him whispering about him to her on the phone, and every time Louis came out of the room it would end in Harry screaming and cursing and slamming the phone on the receiver. Then he’d give Louis this fake big smile and shrug when he asked what happened. It was like Harry was pretending to be angry when Louis was around and calm when he wasn’t.

        It all made sense in his head when he thought about what Zayn told him. He’d written in down in his journal everything and even marked a special page down for Zayn, cause he really liked him as a friend.

  * Zayn Malik


  1. Shy
  2. Fun
  3. Likes bounce houses
  4. nice to talk to
  5. Eyes are nice
  6. kind of short ~~like me~~
  7. likes alcohol ~~a lot~~



                It went on –it wasn’t anywhere as long as Harry’s but it was a good length.

                “I don’t know, Lou.” Zayn tapped on his chin, “it wouldn’t make sense why he’s so happy with you. None of the others act like that.”

                “How did you find out about Liam?” Louis questioned wiping under his eyes.

                “He told me because,” Zayn shrugged, “I started liking him and we were really honest with each other –I think he liked me too, but he wasn’t supposed to, so he sort of just said it. It hurt but we’re okay and I’m happy that he was honest with me before it got a little serious.”

                Louis touched Zayn’s hand, “I’m sorry –I don’t understand her –what’s she doing?”

                “Louis!”

                Louis looked up when his name was called. Harry was standing on a table really far away. Louis looked from Zayn to Harry, “How can he see us?”

                “More like how can he scream that loud?” Zayn mumbled, shielding his eyes to look at Harry too.

                Harry screamed something Louis didn’t hear. “What?” It wasn’t like Louis was going to scream –and Zayn definitely wasn’t going to either.

                Harry must have known he didn’t hear. He stomped on whatever table he was standing on, “Separate!” Came a high pitch scream. He lifted both arms, moving them side to side wildly. Louis fell on his side, clutching his stomach, letting his high laughter fill the wide open space.

-

 “You’d tell me,” Harry plopped on the couch next to Louis. He brung Louis’ leg over his own, swinging him into his lap. “If you weren’t happy with me, right?”

Louis shook his head, “probably not.”

“That’s awful!” Harry laughed. He pressed his mouth to Louis’ exposed collar bones. Harry glanced outside when a big flash of lightning caught his eye. “Please, let me know if you aren’t happy.”

                Louis moved back so he could see Harry’s face clearly. “I am more than happy with you.”

Harry grinned cheekily, then stopped. “Then why are you always so close to Zayn when we’re separated? I’m sure I’ve annoyed the shit out of Liam.” He sighed, “I stalk you both.”

                Louis kissed Harry quickly, then a little slower. He licked into Harry’s mouth, shivering at the now-familiar metal piece. He tugged it gently with his teeth, really considering a tongue ring.

            Harry squeezed Louis’ sides, “‘ey,” he mouthed, finding it hard to speak with Louis playing with his ring. Louis didn’t pay much attention, instead he sucked hard on Harry’s tongue, bringing out an involuntary moan. Harry groaned, lifting his thumbs to press against the loose shirt Louis was wearing. He found the boy’s nipples, pressing hard on them. Louis pulled off his mouth with wet moan, back arching in at the action.

Harry breathed, rubbing the nubs gently, “I’m sorry,” he smiled, winded, “You were ignoring me, Monkey.”

Louis pushed his hips down, back curved. He blushed, “I like your tongue.”

            Harry let his head fall back, eyes rolling behind his head. “God, you are fucking beautiful.” He carefully removed his hands from Louis’ chest, both hands resting on the curve of Louis’ spine. “Before I take you on this couch,” Harry chuckled, “answer my question.”

“I like Zayn,” Louis exhaled, “we talk and we get close.”

Harry made a dumb face, “oh, and you can’t talk further away from each other.”

                Louis laughed, hugging around Harry’s neck, “we’re quiet.”

Harry snorted, “he may be, you –are not, by any means.”

Louis blushed, eyelashes shaking shut. “Can we –again?”

“Of course! Yes –oh my God!” Harry threw Louis on his back. Harry looked off in the distance, “The audience has been waiting.”

Louis tilted his head, “what?”

Harry shook his head at nothing, “they know who am talking about.” He looked back down at Louis, “I would love to have sex with you.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s arm, giggling, “The lube –I think it’s still in the car.”

Harry scoffed, “did you really think I left it in the car?” He winked, sticking out his tongue vulgarly, “and we have some extra right here.”

Louis went beet red, eyes growing slightly. He tucked his face into Harry’s neck getting a laugh.

Harry looked up at the camera quickly, “oh, no, no.” He pulled Louis up, picking him by the back of his legs. “Not here –let me figure out a way to break that camera first.” He walked them to the bedroom. “Our domain.”

Somewhere off in the distance, Alina’s screams could be heard.

                Harry laid him down, gently putting Louis’ head on the abundance of pillows. Louis thought it was a good idea to bring their fort onto their bed and it was nice –extremely hot, but it made Louis happy. The only real problem was, in the middle of the night, he couldn’t find Louis. The man would disappear in the bounty of pillows and soft sheets –it was worth it though. Because, lately, Harry woke up first and when he did he’d find Louis all curled up –looking like the comfiest thing in the world. It wasn’t a good morning if he couldn’t wake up to that.

                Louis blinked up at him, “can you –finger me like last time?”

                Harry flopped on top of him, covering Louis in kisses. “I am going to do more than that, baby. We have a bed now! That car stuff wasn’t my prime –this!” Harry ripped off his shirt, “is my prime!”

                Louis wrapped his legs around Harry, laughing through his kisses.

-

           Harry was holding Louis’ legs down from kicking him. Two fingers deep, pressing not-so-gently against Louis’ prostate, Harry was soaking up the loud sounds flopping out of Louis’ mouth. Louis had already came, but Harry wanted to see it this time. So without words, he flipped Louis on his back, put on leg over Louis’ leg and his free arm, bending Louis’ other leg to his chest. When Harry had first put his fingers back, Louis tried kicking him involuntary –so, now he was stuck with this awkward position.

            Harry rubbed Louis’ belly with a flat hand trying to calm his shaking. He kissed Louis’ bent leg, slipping in a third finger. His fingers were working fast, making sure they felt all of Louis, making sure he learned all of Louis. Louis was drooling, just like in the car, Harry inwardly groaned –because fuck, he was beautiful. Louis was trying everything to run away from Harry’s fingers, Harry wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Beautiful Peaches,” Harry cooed, giving his soaked fingers a slower pace. “You feel so soft –let me watch you come this time, please.”

                Louis made a choked sound in his throat, back bending off their blankets. Harry licked his lips at the small shine that bounced off of Louis’ nipple piercings. Louis’ nipples were slightly raw from the amount of attention they received during the first fingering. He looked like a painting.

 Louis’ hands were above his head, tugging roughly on his soft hair. His stomach sunk in, chest heaving, ass literally clenching around all of Harry’s fingers in a repetition –he was going to cum.

              Louis did cum, screaming, rolling on his side when Harry released his leg. Harry fingered him slowly, letting Louis ride out his orgasm. Louis was trembling violently, cum lightly splashing his torso, mostly dripping onto their blankets. Harry pulled the fingers out, wiping them on one of the fifty sheets.

                He smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis’ temple. He rubbed his back, up his neck and carded gentle fingers through his hair. “Baby,” Harry sang, “how was that?”

           Louis turned over, eyes blinking a different times. He was breathing hard, blue eyes brimming with liquid. He smiled though, drool and all, “it was so good.”

          “Good,” Harry mumbled, kissing his lips kindly. He put a light hand on Louis’ cheek, wiping the small bit of salvia running down his chin. He kissed Louis’ cheeks, tasting salty tears, “so happy to hear that, Monkey.”

             “I,” Louis sat up, scurrying off the bed. He dropped down to his knees, hands clutching the edge of the blankets. “Come here,” came whispers, “I want to suck you, please.”

             Harry heard him, even with the rain so loud in the background. It was just, Louis was literally so little, on his knees, waiting for a response. He just came twice and if his disheveled hair couldn’t tell you that, than his eyes would have. He was absolutely gorgeous and Harry had to think twice before actually letting Louis give him a blowjob –Louis didn’t belong on his knees, but fuck, if he didn’t look absolutely amazing on them.

          Harry scooted to the end of the bed, when Louis looked like he was going to start crying. Both feet trapped Louis in between his legs, he sighed, “you look just beautiful, I hope one day we can fuck in front of a mirror –you have to see yourself.”

One day.

            Harry avoided saying things like that. He didn’t really know if Louis reacted well to it. Every time he talked about ‘future’ things, Louis got quiet or anxious –like now, he looked away scarfing down Harry’s cock –and as much as Harry really liked that, he would have liked a response.

                 Harry eyes fluttered shut, hand finding the top of Louis’ head. He bit down on his tongue ring, licking his lips when cock met throat. “Fuck, Louis.” Harry opened one eye first, staring down at Louis in awe. This clearly wasn’t the first time he’d sucked one, and Harry wanted to be jealous –but he was only jealous of the person who got blown before him, with what luck.

               Louis’ lips were even pinker than before, wrapped so tight around Harry’s width. Louis’ tongue swirled the head of his cock, before flattening to take Harry down again. It was a simple motion, but it had Harry seeing stars. Louis’ mouth was warm, and also bigger than he thought –Louis was taking his cock back like a champ.

               Louis pulled off, finally giving Harry a look. His eyes were still watery –now red and watery, his lips looked so soft, bright pink, spit was running down his chin and Louis couldn’t have looked classier.

                Louis licked around the head to the base, giving kisses to the small bit of hair there. He tugged up and down on Harry’s cock, lifting it slightly to get to his balls. Harry breathed out through his nose, fingers tightening on Louis’ hair when he took Harry’s sack into his very wet –very warm, mouth. “Jesus, where the fuck did you come from?” Harry closed his eyes, pit of his stomach curling quickly. He pulled Louis’ hair back up to the head of his hard on, pushing his lips back on his cock.

           Louis’ mouth was fast, set in the same motion, making sure his tongue was being used the whole time. He laid his tongue flat, letting Harry fuck his mouth for a while; small choking noises kept Harry from really fucking his mouth.

              Harry pulled Louis off when he felt the boiling in his stomach, Louis’ hands had been busy playing with his balls that were now tucked in. He closed his eyes, letting Louis take hold of him again. He was going to cum, right there –it was put on pause when Louis stopped moving his hand. Instead, the slit at the top of his cock touched something slightly cold. He opened both eyes, watching Louis press his dick to his nipple, circling it against the piercings.

           “Oh fuck,” It took a lot for him not to fall back and disrupt this –this, glorious moment in his life. “Monkey –oh my God.” He moaned, cumming all over Louis’ chest, when he saw Louis tugging at his own, probably-spent, cock. Harry did finally fall back, chest rising and falling. “Shit,” He panted, feeling dribbles of cum still crawling out of him.

              Harry curled upward, into a half sit-up, when Louis licked up his cock. He shook his head, “this is –oh fuck!” He grabbed Louis’ hair in a rough hold, Louis’ mouth was slack, eyes droopy. His tongue was out and Harry could see that most of what was on Louis’ chest had disappeared. Fuck him for laying down.

“Hold –on,” Harry chuckled out.

             Louis was getting up, crawling over him. He blinked at him, grinding down on Harry’s stomach. “Can I ride you, please?”

             “Oh my God.” Harry practically screamed. He hiked himself further up on the bed. “You are something else.” He pulled two hands behind Louis, pulling his ass apart. Louis arched when the cool air hit him, whining at the feel. He put two hands on Harry’s chest.

           "Please,” came another plea –as if Harry was going to say no or something.

        Harry smiled at him, grasping his own cock in his hand. He nudged it against Louis’ ass cheek, letting it come back to life. “You were literally made for me.”

         It was another something Harry probably shouldn’t have said but then Louis smiled. A blush crept up on his face, and he smiled shyly avoiding Harry’s gaze. Harry was ready.

He pushed a finger in Louis’ ass, earning a gasp, but he had to make sure he was still wet enough and of course, of course he was. Harry carefully pressed his head to Louis’ opening, exhaling when he felt the first bit enter.

             Louis had his eyes closed, mouth open as each inch disappeared in him. The hands on Harry’s chest clawed quickly, making small red lines. Harry‘s own eyes closed when Louis was finally settled. He placed both hands on Louis’ waist, rubbing deep circles in the flesh while Louis shivered above him.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby.”

Harry’s eyes didn’t need to be open to know that Louis was crying, he could feel the tears falling on his chest. He did eventually open them, smiling at how much Louis was shaking. He massaged his legs, wiping away any tension left in them. “You okay?”

Louis’ dick was fully erect, face covered in red, “yes.” He whimpered, “You feel so good in me –I love it.”

          Harry’s eyes rolled shut, what the fuck. Louis was made out of diamond dust or something. Harry’s eyes stayed shut when he felt the first movement. Louis was rocking back and forth, gaining his own rhythm. He squeezed Louis’ thighs, groaning when Louis bounced on him. Louis’ thighs were shaking underneath his hands, “fuck you’re tight, Peaches.”

           Harry could literally fall in love with Louis with his eyes closed. But it was a lot better when his eyes were open. He pressed a thumb to Louis’ parted mouth, pushing the finger inside, “beautiful boy.” Harry complimented. Louis took the finger into his mouth, sucking on it, hips making circles on Harry’s waist.

Harry didn’t know what was up with Louis and drooling but he didn’t really care, Louis looked even better with spit covering his chin, tongue pink and out for Harry’s eyes to see.

            Harry soon began thrusting up every time Louis fucked down on him, because again, he knew. Louis’ bounces were becoming erratic and uncontrolled. Harry sat up, Louis still in his lap, arms wrapped tight behind Louis’ back to keep him from falling. He thrusted up into Louis’ ass, one hand slithered away to grip at Louis’ fat little ass cheeks.

          Louis was moaning loud now, hugging Harry’s face to his chest. Harry took one of the poor, sore nubs, into his mouth pulling at it hard with his teeth. Louis screamed, forehead dropping onto the top of Harry’s head. He let Harry bounce him as fast as he pleased, both searching for their final release.

           Harry moved away, stretching up to catch Louis’ lips in his. “Come on, baby,” he breathed, “together –let’s try.” Louis was in an onslaught of tears, nodding, trying to breath –which became hard because Harry slammed their lips together. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, feeling each time Harry’s metal piece hit his teeth or his own tongue.

He came hard, not much cum coming out this time. Harry came only seconds after, right inside of Louis –wanting to curse himself, because fuck, they didn’t talk about that. Louis was wiggling and whining in his mouth and Harry didn’t want to pull away.

           Louis moved back slightly, Harry catching him before he fell back off the bed. His body feel like jelly in Harry’s hands.

         Both were breathing hard, trying to catch up with their hearts. The rain was still screaming outside, the lightning was just behind it.

           “I,” Louis was really trying his best not to black out, Harry could see. “I,” He whimpered when Harry moved him. Harry shushed him with a kiss, running to find a towel to clean Louis up with.

           “Cream.” Is what had Harry freezing in mid run. He spun around to Louis who was trying to get up. “Cream,” Louis said again, but this time with a sob. Harry rushed back to him, scooping him up close.

          “I’m sorry I came in you,” he kissed Louis’ cheeks, “I’m sorry.”

“Sh.” Louis leaned up to kiss him. Harry learned that Louis did this to shut him up, which was funny cause Harry did that all the time. Louis cuddled into his chest, “stay with me.”

          Harry pouted, laying tender kisses wherever he could reach. He squeezed Louis close, finding a not-cum-covered blanket to wrap him in. “Okay, Peaches.”

           Louis sighed, “that was –I love having sex with you.”

             Harry laughed, pressing his nose into Louis’ neck. Harry stayed awake even after Louis fell asleep. He played with Louis’ bracelet that matched with his own. Harry smiled at the tattoo on his wrist that had smudge. He sighed, closing his eyes, Louis was a diamond–his diamond, and they were in this together.


	14. My Pair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have questions, and or, if you are confused -I am too
> 
> jk
> 
> lmk, and I'll answer any questions you got.  
> Also, I had said I wanted to do thirty chapters -that is definitely not going to happen, lol, impossible. i dont like stories that drag and I dont want to be apart of drag-y stories.   
> Thank you all again, I love you all so much. I was so excited to write this chapter, like just get it off my chest. This is a sweet story, so breathe easy with me -it's not too intense, pinky promise.

-

 

                Harry woke up slowly, arm around his chest. He stretched his leg, yawning softly. He carefully untangled Louis’ body from around him, wrapping the comforter over Louis’ shoulder. The smaller moved slightly, but settled when Harry put his pillow next to his face.

                Harry smiled at his pair; Louis was all curled up in too many blankets –they practically ate him. He crossed his arms, taking his usual five minutes to admire Louis. He was happy –Harry was really happy and last night couldn’t have been better. They’d called all the pairs down stairs –another pair had left and Harry thanked everything that Louis and him were still going strong.

                They let them watch a movie –not a baby movie, an actual movie and it was great. They had pizza, ice cream, movies; Louis and him had found a nice spot on the floor and made out for a small part of the movie until they both fell asleep. Harry had really enjoyed himself –except for the up and down looks he’d gotten from Alina the whole time. Every time she stared at them, it looked like she was going to explode. She hadn’t watched the movie at all, keeping her eyes planted on them in the dark –Harry wanted to slap her out of her trance.

                But it didn’t end badly, Louis woke him up and they went back to their room. Harry got another really nice blowjob even though it was supposed to be the other way around. Louis had explained that he enjoyed doing this for Harry and no matter how it turned him on, he had to return the favor –he wanted to.

                Harry leaned over the bed to kiss Louis’ puffed cheek. He kissed his hair next, mumbling a quick; ‘wake up soon’.

                Harry ran off to the bathroom to shower and brush up. It was weird, Alina hadn’t called him down in a while. He had explained that he was tired of lying to Louis and leaving him by himself, even if it was for ten minutes. Maybe she laid off –Harry doubted it.

                It was day twenty.

                He couldn’t wait for day thirty.

                He had his mini-planner in his bag and he would count down the days until they could get the hell out of here. He was a little nervous, because if Louis wanted to split after this, Harry had to allow it. He didn’t own Louis, and they weren’t dating –if Louis put his hands up, then Harry would have to do the same. Harry just prayed that wasn’t the case.

                He had developed serious feelings for Louis. He was serious about him and if that meant asking him out, then Harry was more than willing to welcome the idea. When he first met Louis, he couldn’t even imagine them getting this close. He thought this was bullshit. You can’t grow feelings for someone in a month –but Harry did (in less than a month), he really loved being around Louis and if he was supposed to get tired of Louis; it wasn’t happening.

                Alina was the difficult part in all this. She had offered Harry more money, for Louis and him, if they wanted to be examined after the month. Like weekly check-ins and monthly interviews. Harry wanted absolutely nothing to do with it, but ten thousand dollars was a lot more than five thousand. Harry had said he would talk to Louis, he said he’d do it as long as Louis got the ten thousand –Harry refused the money offer. He didn’t want anything from her –she was the reason for the little love life he had and all the destruction in it as well.

                Zayn was another thing –Harry knew what Alina was doing. He had nothing against the guy, but sheesh, they were always so close. Harry had questioned Liam about it and Liam had smiled, saying that him and Zayn were just friends. Harry had almost lost his eyes in the back of his head. He trusted Louis though, which made him feel like a terrible person for going behind his back. He wanted to tell Louis, he really did, but Louis was strong.

                Harry learned that Louis didn’t like pity and if he could do it on his own, he would. Harry had learned things without being told any of them. He knew Louis better than anyone else, and vice versa. If he told Louis, Louis might get angry –he might leave without another word and leave Harry, Harry wouldn’t ever find him again. If Harry pulled himself out of the formula, it just meant that Louis would leave without the money. Meaning, Louis would stay living in his car. Harry didn’t forget why they were here, he couldn’t forget.

                Harry needed the money –sure, but he got paid well enough. Harry had his own apartment –his cat. Harry could take vacations, Harry had a phone and a watch –a computer, luxuries. Harry had savings, Harry made good money, he had a secure job.

Louis had a car. Louis’ home was in a car, that Harry had fucked him in and it was amazing, and Harry grew a love for that car. But at the end of the day, it wasn’t right. Louis didn’t deserve a car and Louis is stubborn enough to give himself less than what he deserved.

Harry put his tooth brush down, putting on his string bracelet over his smudged tattoo. He opened his mouth in the mirror, staring at his tongue ring. Louis was obsessed with the thing and Harry swore that the next time Louis wanted sex he was going to eat him out. He wanted Louis melting in his hands. Harry grinned, shaking his head in the mirror –fuck, Louis was stunning.

Harry grabbed his peach lotion, dabbing a little on each wrist –for Louis.

He left his towel over his head, wearing only loose sweat pants. The sweat pants he couldn’t find because Louis had left them at Zayn and Liam’s. Harry had seen red when Liam had given them to Harry. He had a whole sit down with Louis, trying to be calm –it was really hard. He’d calmed down when Louis cried at the restaurant they were at. It was wrong but it gave Harry the reassurance he needed. –He expressed his distaste of Louis and Zayn jumping in every puddle of water they saw.       

                Harry walked back over to the bed, thinking of whether to put his watch on. He left it on the night stand, leaning over the bed again to peek at Louis who was wiggling. Harry smiled, fixing the pillow beside his face. Harry said he’d make him breakfast today. Louis looked like he was going to wake up any second, so Harry left to get started.

                He stopped in front of their door way, stretching high. He rubbed the towel against his hair, “’s finally not raining.” He licked his lips, going to the kitchen. He took out some bread and eggs, some strawberries and peaches. He put the peaches aside and washed his hands. He’d fallen in love with peaches –may sound mean, but it was Louis’ fault. When he couldn’t find Louis or he was gone for too long, he’d find him taking whiffs of his lotion.

                Louis’ throat would seize up sometimes and his face would get red. So instead of all of that, Harry would rub a little on his wrist, sometimes putting a little bit of Vaseline on top of it. Louis got his fix for the day, without breaking out.

                Harry walked to the living room, turning on the TV to the news. It was always the same thing, so they avoided watching it. Something bad was always happening –and if it was something good, it was only half good.

                He left it on the channel just for background noise. Harry paused, turning his head at a book on Louis’ couch. He scratched his hip, picking it up. Harry read Louis’ name on the front –he’d never seen Louis with a journal.

                Harry opened it up, flicking through it, he stopped when he saw his name. Harry bit his lip, mumbling, “Harry Styles, twenty five, sister,” Harry’s smile formed slowly. He flipped to another page, “…cool, odd… little Lou... Snores loud.” Harry chuckled fondly. If this didn’t make him feel like five thousand dollars already. “Peaches and Cream… I like him… I really miss him…” Harry sighed, clutching the journal. He flipped to another page, frowning.

                “Zayn Malik.” Harry scowled, “shy, fun…eyes are nice.” Harry rolled his eyes, of course. He looked down at the larger paragraph, being stopped before getting to read it.

                “What are you doing?” Louis ran at Harry, snatching his book away. He held it to his chest. “Harry!”

                Harry lifted a brow, snatching it back. “It’s rude to snatch.”

                Louis snatched it back, “it’s mine! You aren’t supposed to be reading my things!”

                Harry pressed his tongue to his cheek, “You’re right.” He scoffed, “you lied to me.”

                Louis clammed up, shaking. “What –are you taking about?”

                Harry laughed dryly, “Zayn, really?”

                Louis shook his head, “don’t say a word, Harry! No one is supposed to know!”

                “We said we weren’t going to lie to each other anymore! We promised! Together!”

                “Oh –oh, and what about Alina!” Louis cried.

                Harry froze, “how –did you know?”

                Louis rubbed his eyes, “I knew it –I knew it! You lied to me!” Harry came closer, frowning. “No!” Louis hit him with his journal, it was weak but it hurt. “You lied! I’m not dumb, I found out!”

                “Louis, I’m sorry –I’m so sorry. It was all for you, please, hear me out.”

                Louis swatted his hands. “No!” He sniffed, “I thought –I thought we were something. I really liked you.”

                “And I like you –please, fuck! It was all a mistake. I have so many feelings for you! I want to protect you and take care of you, please!”  
                Louis was shaking, tears falling down his cheeks in bunches but he didn’t move.

                “Good morning!” Alina came running in, big smile. She held her chest, breathing hard as if she was running. “We’re –we’re,” she breathed, “splitting up, right now!”

                “No!” Harry pointed at her, “No, you’re not doing this!”

                Louis shoved past Harry, shocking him. He stood in front of Alina, lip wobbling. “I’m with Zayn, right?” Alina nodded, pressing her lips together.

                “Louis.” Harry blinked. “Louis, please.”

                Louis rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath before leaving in only Harry’s pajamas.

                Alina looked to the door then to Harry, “why is he crying?”

                “Fuck you!” Harry screamed. “This is all your fault! He found out about our deal! I told you he couldn’t find out –he needs the money, Alina, I told you!”

                Alina took a step back, “Harry –I didn’t tell him anything.”

                “Then why does he know!” Harry punched the couch. “He hates me because of you! Why couldn’t you just leave us alone!” He covered his eyes, “fuck –and he likes Zayn! He told me he didn’t and he likes Zayn –of course he likes Zayn, you’ve ruined our relationship!”

                “He likes –Zayn?” Alina shook her head, “no he doesn’t.”

                “Yes!” Harry’s arms fell to his side, “I read his journal.” He fell onto the couch, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes to stop tears. “This is all my fault.”

                Alina bit her lip, carefully approaching the couch. “Um,” She swallowed, “we’ll cancel the split –you guys can talk.”

                Harry shook his head, “he’s not going to want to be near me.”

                Alina nodded, “you could try –I just thought –I’m going to cancel the split, give –give me a minute.”

-

                “Zayn…” Louis sniffled. “He is working for Alina.”

                Zayn stopped mid-way. “Louis, I really don’t think he is.”

                “I confronted him.” Louis swallowed hard, “he practically admitted it.”

                Zayn blinked quickly, kneeling beside him. “Are you serious?”

                Louis nodded, rubbing his red eyes. “I’m really upset, I think –he likes me but,” Louis paused. “Zayn, he knows about Liam –and you.”

                “What?” Zayn groaned, “You told him?”

                “No!” Louis shook his head quickly, looking around. “He –I wrote it in my journal.” Louis showed him, “he read it –but, Harry would never go in my drawers.” Louis sat back, “or so I thought.”

                “Louis –ugh!” Zayn paced the room, stopping when Liam came in. “what happened?’

                Liam squinted at him, then at Louis’ tearful form. He wiggled at finger a Zayn, “let me talk to you –in the room.”

                Louis bit down on his bottom lip. Zayn gave him a quick glance, before following Liam into the bedroom.

                This wasn’t supposed to happen. Louis wished he never would have written in his journal, he wishes he would have pretended Harry was honest with him. He didn’t want this. The night before had been amazing, it was different and Louis realized he loved being around Harry in public and behind doors. They’d been doing really good, they’d been really happy –why did Harry have his journal?

                It didn’t make sense. If anyone was going in anyone’s drawer, it was Louis. Louis was always poking around Harry’s drawers for clothes, looking in his bags to smell his lotion. Harry never showed any signs of going through Louis’ stuff even when Louis let him.

                And to think, it was all a lie. If Harry worked for her than it means that it could all be a lie. It means that Harry was getting paid to make Louis fall for him, or that Harry was getting paid to pretend. Louis thought their relationship was based on trust –and yes, Louis lied to him but Harry’s lie was a lot worse. It did a lot more damage. Louis just hoped Harry wouldn’t say anything.

                It made sense why Harry and Liam got along so well. They were working for Alina. Louis just wishes Harry would have told him sooner.

                Liam walked out first, arms crossed. “Louis.” He closed his eyes briefly, “do you like Zayn?’

                Louis nodded, “yes.”

                “No.” Liam looked angry, “do you like him the way you like Harry?”

                “No.” Louis held his journal, bringing his knees to his chest. “Zayn’s a friend.” He glanced behind Liam at Zayn who had big eyes. Zayn was turning his head side to side slowly. Louis looked back at Liam.

                Liam huffed, “Stay here.” Liam left and Zayn didn’t move until they heard the elevator close. Zayn ran next to him.

                “Louis, Harry doesn’t work for Alina!”

                Louis flinched, tears building up, “But, he-”

                “No, no.” Zayn shook his head, “he thinks you like me!”

                Louis’ tears crawled back into his eyes. “I don’t understand.”

                “He thinks,” Zayn looked at the entrance quickly, “we like each other –that’s why he got mad. I don’t think he read your journal. Liam doesn’t know I told you –no one knows that you know that I know –about this!”

                Louis blinked quickly, “he thinks –I like you.” He bent his journal. “Then, what is it about Alina –why didn’t he defend himself?”

                “I don’t know what he has with Alina –Liam doesn’t seem to know either. Liam didn’t even mention you knowing about us –Harry must have a separate deal with Alina.” Zayn shook his head, “but Harry doesn’t work for her, I swear.”

                Louis frowned deeply, “I screamed at him.”

                Zayn patted Louis’ head sadly, “it’s okay, Liam said he’s going to bring everyone –we’ll fix this.”

                Louis sobbed into his knees, Harry’s clothes feeling heavy. Zayn sighed, “I’ll get you some juice.” He was left to wallow in his sadness. It didn’t make sense and Louis felt so emotional. The fact that Harry wasn’t working for Alina made him so happy, it made him cry. But if Harry didn’t work for Alina, then what was he hiding?

                Zayn came back, handing Louis the cup. Louis rubbed his eyes, “thanks, Zayn –could you get me a tissue? My nose it stuffed up.”

                Zayn smiled softly, jogging to get him a napkin. Louis took a few sips, sniffling in between. He stopped when his nose cleared up slightly. Louis coughed into his hand, holding the cup away. He set it down, rubbing his eyes aggressively, “Za –ayn.”

                “Hm? –hey, Lou, you’re bright red.”

                Louis’ throat closed up tightly, he tried to groan but it came out as a gargle. He scratched at his throat roughly, “Ha –Ha.”

                “What?” Zayn shook his head, “Ha –Harry?”

                Louis nodded quickly, eyes burning. He got up, running past Zayn to the balcony, he needed air. Louis hated this part, he wouldn’t die but it sure felt like he was. When he turned around, Zayn was gone. He tried taking in as much air as he could without choking.

                Louis’ could hardly see behind his swollen eyes, this is ridiculous. He probably deserved this; the universe was telling him something.

 He probably should have mentioned he was allergic to peaches at some point. He couldn’t breathe correctly, and he’s pretty sure his nails ripped through skin, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry. He couldn’t stop the relief feeling in his chest. This was something they could overcome, if Harry forgave him for acting like an asshole. Louis learned of Harry’s jealousy, he wouldn’t have gotten upset if he knew it was about that. He wouldn’t even have gotten upset if Harry had been reading his journal, he wanted Harry to see how he felt about him.

                Louis was just stupid and he had to write that Liam was working for Alina and Zayn was now involved. Harry didn’t like Alina, it wasn’t a game –he couldn’t stand her and Louis should have just believed him. But something just didn’t make sense and Louis would be able to think more if he didn’t want to reach in his mouth and scratch his tongue.

                “Baby!” Harry was pressed against the balcony glass, wide eyed. Louis could see him through his puffy eyes, Harry was fumbling with a bottle of water and, what looks to be, Benadryl.

                Harry threw the glass door open, the rest happened really fast. Harry had his cheeks in a bruising hold, shoving a Benadryl in Louis’ mouth, then pouring water in after. Louis choked on the water but was able to take down the pill. Harry gave him the same treatment when giving him the second pill.

                Harry hugged him close and, if Louis hadn’t been all swollen, he would have felt Harry shaking.

                Harry kissed his fat cheeks, “I’m so sorry.” He rubbed Louis’ skin, soothing the irritation. “I should have chased you, I shouldn’t have let you leave. I’m so sorry, Peaches.”

                Louis almost laughed, because Harry really didn’t do anything wrong, but he apologized anyway –like always. Louis’ arms stayed next to his sides because his arms were too sore to lift –but he hugged Harry spiritually.

                Louis could feel the tendons in his throat loosing, letting air pass through better. It was short lived though, after Harry spoke.

                “I love you, I’m always gunna be here –I’m so sorry, baby.”

                Louis sobbed through swollen eyes, finally wrapping both hands around Harry. He rubbed his face against Harry’s bare torso, it helped with the itching but it also did so much more than that.

-

                Alina sat back in a huff, Liam beside her.

                Zayn bit his cheek, “sorry –I didn’t remember he was allergic.”

                Harry smiled shaking his head, he touched Louis’ un-swollen cheek. Louis had knocked out after all the commotion, Harry knew he would. Louis got extra tired when he had an outbreak. Harry bent down, kissing Louis’ temple. “He’s going to be fine.”

                Alina took a deep breath, catching the group’s attention. Her legs were spread wide, head thrown back, “I almost did it.”

                Louis was the only thing keeping Harry from punching her in the throat.

                “That was,” She looked up, red eyed. “So intense.” She had cried her eyes out, overwhelmed by love between Harry and Louis and everything else. It was different from her normal emotions.

                Harry tilted his head, “we’re leaving.”

                Alina nodded, “I’m sure.” She shook her head, “didn’t even get to really go deep.” She sighed, “Have you talked to Louis about it?”

                “No.” Harry shrugged, “we’ll figure it out, but this isn’t fair. When he wakes up –I’ll talk to him.”

                “Damn,” Alina snapped her fingers. “What about the money?” She tried.

                Harry closed his eyes. He couldn’t give Louis five thousand dollars. “I don’t know, like I said,” He ran his fingers through Louis’ soft hair, “I’ll talk to my pair about it, when he wakes up.”


	15. Alina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's recap
> 
> this chapter is all about Alina.  
> one-two more chapters left (possibly just one) + epilogue (cause we all need that)

 

                “They,” Alina squinted at the camera, “They are –exactly how I thought they’d be!” She beamed, “total opposites and awkward, sheesh.” She looked up at Jason, “how are the girls doing?”

                Jason pressed his lips to her forehead, “nothing yet.”

                Alina sighed, putting her hands on his head, “we put a lot of money into this. Hopefully one of them comes on top.” She turned her attention to Liam who entered the large camera room. “Did he see you leave?”

                “Zayn’s still sleeping.” Liam sat down, “I like him, he’s nice.”

                Alina sat up, moving away from her fiancé’. “Be careful, no falling in love.”

                Liam snorted, “You know I don’t even think that’s possible.” He shrugged, “he’s really nice though, I like talking to him.”

                “Good, he can stay then.” She looked at the cameras, pointing at the blonde male and brunette female. “I want them gone first, he doesn’t even want to be here.” Alina bit her cheek, “Erica needs to annoy him to death.”

                Liam cleared his throat, “that is Zayn’s friend.”

                “Aw, come on!” Alina groaned. She looked at Jason, “didn’t we agree, no friends?”

                Jason nodded, “the paid pairs were picked by random, Lina. Harry and Louis, Regina and Christina are the only specific pairs.”

                Liam rubbed his temples, standing, “I better go. If you kick him out, he’s going to figure out something.”

                “Not unless you tell.” Alina sang. She smiled, “If you want to have a relationship on your own time, be my guest.” She wiggled her finger seriously, “not on ours.”

                Liam nodded, “I know.”

-

                “What?” She rolled close, “what are they doing?” It was a little late, most of the staff went to bed. Alina had been stuck on the pair for the last twenty minutes. She touched the screen, eyes widening at Harry feeding Louis a piece of bread stick.

                Alina sat back, pulling on her lip, “he ate it.”

                Louis’ file was complicated, and he was almost not picked. He was a huge introvert and she almost felt like she was setting up any relationship, with him, for failure. But, Alina did truly believe love did amazing things.

                Jason and her met at a party five years ago. He was a quiet alcoholic, she was a loud non-alcoholic. They had hit it off it the oddest way.  Jason had his masters in psychology, going for doctorate. It interested Alina so much she had asked Jason to psycho analyze her and it turned out the she shared traits with that of a psychopath (which seemed to interest Jason). It made her laugh so hard, they had a second date.

                Total opposites, from totally different spectrums of life came together. Genuinely loved one another –whole heartedly, so why couldn’t someone else?

                Alina did a lot of fucked up things in her relationship. They were so happy with each other. She couldn’t help but want to mess with it, with her own happiness. What would it take for him to leave her? What would be the last straw on the camel’s back? Jason is smart, he figured it out eventually, it was frustrating.

                She cheated on him, only a make out with some guy on their couch. He had walked past her and packed all of his things.

Cheating –cheating was the last straw.

Cheating was betrayal. Cheating was heartbreaking, it was hair splitting. It made you feel worthless, so when she came home to find Jason inside another woman –she felt it, the heartbreak.

                She wasn’t mad, but she was destroyed. She deserved it, Alina knows she did, it didn’t make it any easier to digest.

                But now that they both destroyed one another –what would it take to recreate their happiness? So she worked relentlessly for a year to win back his heart. Nothing was done with lies, it was all real. Her love for him, her patience, her effort –all of it, for him.

                They were getting married in December.

-

                “Jason, Jason! Come look!” Alina’s eyes burned from her lack of sleep. “Look, babe, hurry!”

                Jason strolled up behind her, “you need sleep.”

                “Hush.” Alina pointed at the pair, “Louis –he’s jealous, cause Harry kept talking to Liam.” Her eyes ran over the camera as if she was going to miss something. “Oh, oh! I bet they’re talking about it –oh, they’re smiling now!” She lifted her arms, “Yes, yes!”

                Jason sighed, kissing the top of her head. “Glad you’re happy, sweetie.”

-

                She shouldn’t have given them a list, Jason said it was cheating but she needed to see more.

                “Oh,” She giggled, checking off ‘milkshakes’ on her own list. “Babe, they’re making the milkshakes!” Alina picked up her bowl of chips, “they’re actually using the list.” She sighed dreamily, “making such a mess –it’s beautiful.”

                Jason blinked at the screen from behind her, “it looks –thick, to be a milkshake.”

                Alina bit her lip, smiling, “I know, my little fuck-ups.”

-

                Alina wiped her tears, shaking her head at the camera. Pam, a worker, sat next to her. “What’s wrong?”

                Alina pressed her lips together, pointing weakly at the camera. “I should have sent Jason down later.” She sobbed, “Look at them –they made that fort, over and over again.”

                “Alina,” Pam laughed. “You are supposed to go get Harry.”

                “My children.” She was a mess of tears. “And –they smile –Louis –my hardest working, he’s doing so good. They are just so happy,” She grabbed onto Pam. “I love them.”

-

                Alina smiled, “Hi.”

                Harry squinted at her, “were you crying?”

                Alina did a half nod, half shaking her head no. “I don’t know.” She wiped her face with her shirt. “How’s Louis?”

                Harry nodded slowly, “good –we’re good.”

                She didn’t ask about ‘we’, but the fact that Harry understands it as ‘we’, makes a few more tears slip her. Harry lifts a brow, “are you sure you’re okay?”

                “Mmhm –mm, no.”

-

                Harry had asked for a few things today and Alina tried not to combust when he said tattoo ink. And when Harry asked to bring Louis some dessert, Alina rolled her eyes far enough to see black.

“Jason!” Alina called from her bed. Jason came in seconds later, rubbing his eye.

                “Yes.”

                Alina frowned, “I listened to Louis’ tape.” Her lip wobbled, “I need tissues.”

                Jason smiled, leaning against the wall, “I think they actually like each other –it’s actually kind of nice. When Harry got back to the room –intense.”

                Alina grinned, tears coming down her cheeks. She put her laptop down, holding up her arms. “I feel like I’ve fallen in love all over again.”

                Jason snorted with a laugh, walking over to the bed. “Freak.”

-

                “No –no they didn’t!” Alina stood on her rollie-chair. “They asked for cameras –no one has asked for cameras!’ Alina fell out of the chair, getting up quickly. “Follow them –make sure you get everything!” Alina screamed, running around the room, “Jason –Jason –it’s only day four! Jason!” Alina ran out of the room in search for her boyfriend.

                “This is no time for coffee!”

Alina snatched the coffee out of his hand. He pouted looking at his now-empty hand, “I was drinking that.”

“Babe!” She groaned, throwing the cup away, “more important –hello! Separation –this isn’t real, I feel like I’m being played!” She froze, “Separation… separation.” Jason raised an eyebrow at her.

                “Babe, you’re doing that crazy thing again.”

                She spun around, “separate them for the night. I wanna see what happens.”

-

“Woah,” Alina smiled at Harry screaming at her. “Relax.”

“There is no reason to split us up, we did nothing wrong!” Alina tried getting a word in. “I said no! That’s final, let me out of the fucking room, now, or I will punch the shit out of your security.”

Alina giggled, “Harry, they’d break your arm.”

“I don’t care.” Harry groaned, “Louis is waiting for me.”

Alina sighed happily, “okay.”

-

“Ah –ah!” Alina punched Jason’s leg repeatedly. “Ah! Ah!” She put him in a choke hold, jumping up and down.

“Alina, please.”

“Jason!” Alina pressed her cheek against the TV, “they kissed… on camera –it’s –it’s beautiful.”

Jason rubbed his neck, “you almost choked me.”

Alina’s eyes were wetting the monitor. “They –they’re in love.”

“You don’t know that yet.” He moved her back to her chair, wiping the screen with his shirt.

“I can’t,” Alina looked up, clasping her hands together. “What have I done to deserve such good?” She sniffled, “I –they –I can’t wait for their separation.”

-

“What is wrong with my child.” It wasn’t a question. Alina was glaring at the TV, she was pissed. She folded her hands in her lap, watching Louis, watch nothing. She shook her head, “no, he’s off.” Alina spun around in her chair when Jason came in. “What happened?”

Jason rubbed the back of his head, “I think –from what I got, don’t jump to conclusions.”

                She clenched her teeth, “tell me."

Jason sighed, “Harry might be harassing him.”

Alina stayed still, she stood up slowly. “Go back –if I have to kick that son of a bitch out, I will.” She walked past the eyes. “I bet he’s going to sneak out of his room –watch him. I need to take a walk.”

-

“Alina, you’re making it too obvious.” Jason scolded when they got back to their bedroom.

She rid her face underneath the blanket. “I love them, Jason. I’m happy that it wasn’t what we thought.”

Jason crossed his arms, “but you can’t say things like, ‘fall in love’. It could throw them off!”

Alina pouted, “I know...” She uncovered her face, “but aren’t you happy that it wasn’t anything –bad?”

Jason sighed, “Yeah, of course.”

Alina beamed, “I know –me too!” She kicked her feet, “still number one!”

-

                “Alina.”

                “Let me die here.”

                “Alina.” Nina said louder.

                Alina’s head shot up, boogers coming down her nose, cheeks flush, eyes soaked. “What?” She closed her eyes, “Did you hear what they said about each other, Nina? Did you hear it?”

                “Alina!” Nina groaned, “They’re missing!”

                Alina’s face fell, “send out everyone to find them.” She stood on the bed, jumping off without a sound. “Jason! I’m going out!”

-

                “We paid Niall today, he wanted to say thank you-”

                She shooed Liam, “fine –go, I don’t care, I’m busy.” Alina bit her lip, “Liam, you’re going to be paired with Harry today. Make him love you.”

                Liam chuckled, “he likes Louis.”

                “It doesn’t have to be romantic!” Alina huffed, “just make it look like you’re having a great time. Remember, the pairs can’t see who is getting pair with who –wait.” Alina slammed her folder shut, “let Louis see you. If he asks, make sure you’re seen.”

                Liam frowned, “you’re going to make him sad.”

                She shook her head, “Liam, I’ve tried everything in my power, without breaking the law, let the man fucking see you.”

-

“This is interesting.” Alina rubbed her chin, “Zayn and Louis.” She glanced at Jason who looked just as intrigued. “Did you expect that?”

Jason shook his head, watching the two do flips. “This is –different.”

Alina looked at Liam and Harry’s camera, they were laughing about something. She looked at Louis now on the floor, “Hm.” She snorted. It turned into a chuckle, that turned into a laugh, that turned into maniacal laughter. “Oh,” She leaned close, “jealousy.”

Jason patted the top of her head fondly, “you’re scaring me, Lina.”

-

“Hi,” Louis mumbled. She smiled slightly, “can I see Harry now?”

Alina tried her best not to smile, how could she not with her favorite child in front of her? Louis just –had no idea. Alina frowned (probably didn’t come out as a frown with the way Louis stared at her). She hissed softly, “well, Harry wants to –uh, stay with Liam tonight.”

Zayn pouted, “really –Liam too?”

“They –think it’d be better if they stayed together. They had a really good day.” She did everything not to stare at Louis’ watering eyes. “Went to the club, danced, oh –they had dinner, at that Italian place too.”

                Louis spun around. “Goodnight.”

Alina shrugged at Zayn, “it’s not a big deal, you’ll be re-paired tomorrow.”

Zayn sighed, “it’s okay, we’re just a little disappointed. Thanks though –um, wait, Louis!” Zayn rubbed his neck, “maybe we can talk to them really fast?”

“We don’t want to do that because it would make things –awkward, and we don’t want that for either party.”

Louis stared at her from across the room, lip wobbling. She bit her own lip to keep from crying, “alright, goodnight!”

-

Alina hung up the phone, smiling, “look at them.” Her smile fell, “Jason!” The man took a while but he came after a few minutes.

“Yes, babe.”

Alina had her thumb to her teeth, “it doesn’t make sense.”

“What?”

She shook her head, turning around. “Everyone out!” The crew turned to her. She didn’t blink twice, “get out.” Once the room was cleared Alina told Jason to sit. “I did something.”

Jason squinted her, “Alina…”

“I’m threatening Harry.”

“What?”

She looked down, “I want to break them up.” Alina cut her eyes at nothing, “they –Harry, found out what I did, he’s mad. I threatened him with Louis and now that I know his weakness,” She looked up, “I’m going to use my precious Louis against him.”

                “Alina,” Jason sighed, scooting closer. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“If they really love each other like how I believe, it won’t do anything.” She frowned, “I want them to be together forever, Jason, I want to see their growth. I’m in too deep, I have to finish.”

“Yes, but what if they aren’t in love like you think, you’re going to end up heartbroken, and so are they.”

“They are in love!” She sat back, angry, “stop doubting me.” She looked at the camera, “I’ll leave them alone for a little.”

-

“Something smells fishy.”           

Jason moved the fork away from his face, “maybe cause we’re having salmon.”

She shook her head, taking a big bite. Chewing, she spoke, “we need to get back to the room.”

-

Alina slammed the door to her bedroom, startling Jason. He sat up, “what?”

Her smile was from ear to ear.

Jason sighed, “What did you do?”

“I –I didn’t do anything.” She took off her shirt, “I just caught our children having sex.”

“Alina!”

She held up a finger, “In Louis’ car.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, “we have to disqualify them.”

“Ha!” She squealed, “you wish –this just –they, oh my God. I watched the whole thing.”

“Alina!”

“Louis –he’s –let’s have sex.”

                “What?” Jason lifted his hands, “since when has watching people have sex, made you want to have sex? You hate porn.”

“That,” Alina removed her bra, “was not porn. That was our children making love in a car, and I saw every inch of them.”

“Eh, maybe don’t say ‘our children’ and ‘sex’ in the same vicinity.”

Alina stepped closer, licking her lips, “I’ll tell you every detail.” She crawled onto the bed, “it was glorious.”

-

“Liam,” Alina crossed her legs in front of her fiancé, “he thinks I’m stupid.”

Jason grabbed her leg, massaging the appendage. “I think he knows we know.”

“No,” She stared blankly at Jason’s hands massaging her leg, “he doesn’t. I hate people that doubt my intelligence. –He told Zayn –I know he did. Something’s up,” Alina took a deep breath, “if he fucks up what I’m doing with Louis and Harry, I’ll kill him.”

“Hey, psychopath, that’s illegal. I think you need a re-evaluation.”

Alina smiled at Jason, blowing him a kiss, “you know me so well, I love you.”

-

                “I did something, Jay.”

                Jason paused the movie with a loud sigh. He turned his head to face his fiancé who was trying to hide under their blankets.

“Let me guess,” He yawned, “you threatened Harry some more.”

                Alina uncovered her face, smiling wide, “hey, how’d you know.”

Jason deadpanned, unpausing the movie, “wild guess.”

Alina hummed “I’m only trying to help –weekly check in’s –ten thousand dollars…”

“Ten thousand!”

“Well, don’t shout!” Alina sat up, “Harry declined,” She bit her lip, “he doesn’t even want the five grand.” Alina shrugged, “helps us out.”

                Jason gawked at her, “Alina –what the hell.”

Alina shrugged, “it was really selfless.” She pursed her lips, “I like him again. –Harry hates me. I mean, I don’t care but he really loves Louis.” Alina cuddled into Jason’s arm, “gunna have to try harder now.”

-

 

“Let’s give them their phones back.”

“Who?” Nina questioned.

“Just Louis and Harry.”

“Louis didn’t have a phone.” Jason pointed out.

Alina grinned, “Even better.”

-

 

“Why, why, why!” Alina smashed her face against her phone until Jason stopped her. “Why won’t they just get angry and hate each other –why!”

“Babe, give up.”

“Never!” Alina cried, “and this asshole keeps coming down stairs and cursing me out!” She groaned, “If Harry wasn’t the perfect piece to Louis’ puzzle I would have kicked him out long ago.” Alina breathed, “He keeps leaving my little prince alone.” She touched Louis on the monitor. He was sitting patiently, waiting for Harry to come back.

                “Alina, you’re the one that calls him here.”

                “Well yes, but it’s only for a short time –he wastes so much time screaming at me.” She pouted, “Louis must be thinking terrible things, you know how he gets when they’re apart.”

                Jason leaned on the desk, “do you listen to yourself?”

                “No, babe,” She huffed, staring dreamily at Louis, “that’s your job.” Alina quickly sat up, ripping open her journal, covered in hearts and ‘Harry & Louis’. “Again!” She jotted down the time.

                Jason leaned into the camera, “he’s going to the room?”

                “Yes, I want to know what he’s doing.”

                “Going to the bathroom, laying down?”

                “No,” She shook her head, “look –look! Harry’s back.” On the camera, Louis came running out of the room. Alina rolled backwards, “he is doing something that he doesn’t want Harry to know about –I’m going to find out what.” She snapped, “Couples interview –we need questions!”

-

                “Ah!” Alina screamed, scaring everyone in the room. “Son of a bitch!” She slammed her hand on the desk. “Let me watch you have sex!”

-

                “Alina.”

                “Hm?” Alina stopped doodling little drawings of Louis in her notebook? “Yes?”

                Jason had his arms crossed, “What’s this about, ‘movie night’?”

                Alina smiled, “won’t it be nice for everyone to sit on a hard floor and watch a movie together?”

                Jason gave her a look, “don’t lie to me.”

                Alina looked away, “I’m going to do something –mean, I have to make them happy first though.”

                Jason turned around, “it’s going to smack you in the face.”

                Alina closed her journal running after Jason, “Don’t things always?”

-

                “Come on, come on.”

                “What are you waiting for?”

                “This is happening too well.” Alina leaned closer, “Louis!’ She bolted out of the camera room, taking the stairs all the way to Penthouse six. She held her chest, “Good morning! –We’re splitting up, right now!”

-

                Alina had a box of tissues in her lap, legs crossed. In front of her stood Liam, Harry, and Jason. She wiped her nose, throwing the paper on the floor. All she expected was some shouting, separation, make up sex, the works. She didn’t expect to walk into crying. Nothing made sense but she was about to puzzle it together.

                “I ask the questions, you answer them.” Alina wasn’t in the mood, things had went a little haywire. “Why was Louis crying?”

                Harry rubbed the inner corners of his eyes, “He knows that I’ve been going behind his back, with you, about our deal.”

                “What deal?” Liam spoke up.

                Alina ignored Liam, “how?”

                “I don’t fucking know, how about you tell me!” Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands. “This is all your fault. Louis likes Zayn, Louis knows about this –he’s independent, of course he’d be pissed!”

                “Louis likes Zayn?” Liam questioned, “No.”

                Alina threw another used tissue to the floor, “Liam, go talk to Zayn.” She glared, “You both are very close, find out what happened.”

-

                “Louis doesn’t like Zayn, Zayn doesn’t like Louis.” Liam sat down in a flop, “I have to talk to you alone.” He spat at his boss.

                Jason tapped on Harry to stand, he took one last look at Alina before stepping into the hallway.

                Liam crossed his arms, “Louis thinks Harry works for you.”

                Alina didn’t flinch, things carefully made sense, “now, why would he think that?”

                Liam cut his eyes, “stop playing dumb, you know I told Zayn.”

                “That’s a breach of contract.” Alina dropped the box, “you should be in jail.”

                “Oh, and what about you?” Liam leaned closer, “cutting off the cameras so no one would see you go into their room? You put that fucking notebook there, didn’t you? That’s invasion of personal belongings.”

                Alina’s teary face turned into an ugly grin, “congrats, but don’t threaten me.” She scooted to the edge of her seat, tilting her head at Liam. “I’m the wrong person to threaten. You, get to go to jail for doing what you did –me?” She sat back smiling, “I was simply checking their belongings because I suspected they were using electronics and that’s if they can get film from cameras that somehow turned off. I get to get around the system, you don’t. I wrote up the contracts, no one helped me, I know everything I put in –word for word. I know how to get around it, not you.”

                Liam swallowed hard.

                “I planted the notebook,” Alina snorted, “but I have a funny feeling that there’s something in there, that wasn’t there before.” She picked up her tissue box, “I see how you look at Zayn, I see you want to reciprocate feelings –I allowed it, I am still allowing it. I want you to be happy, I want you to believe love does amazing things so we’ll pretend that nothing was said.” She plucked out a napkin, “and I’ll make sure Zayn gets paid, I’ll make sure you get paid, but don’t you ever threaten me again.”

                Harry bolted to the bedroom, running back out with pills.

                Alina sat up slowly, eyes barring holes into Liam’s. “What happened, Jason?”

                “Louis’ allergies.” Jason said quickly. “Zayn said he’s all swollen.”

                Alina squeezed her box close, “let me go check on my child.”

-

                “I know you put the notebook, Lina, I saw you.”

                Alina hummed at the harsh breeze that hit her face, “how?”

                “When a camera turns off, I’m notified.”

                She chuckled, “they are so happy together.” Alina yawned, “I’m tired of meddling.”

                “So,” Jason grabbed her hand, “you’re giving up finally?”

                She snatched it away, “No, I said I’m tired! They’re going to leave,” Alina leaned against the banister, “and I have enough info to continue our journey.” She smiled, “no one will ever be them though.”

                “Well we still have more groups.”

                “Yeah,” She sighed, “It isn’t done though.”

                Jason lifted a brow, “what do you mean?”

                “I have to fess up, all that junk –but,” She pulled her lip, “but, I also need to know what Louis was trying to hide from Harry… Harry said Louis wrote about Zayn, but I know he doesn’t like Zayn, I know it. There had to have been something else that Harry didn’t get to see.”

                “What were you trying to do, Alina?”

                She bit her lip, “I was just flipping it. I had used all the, legal, heavy weapons on Harry. For Louis, I only wanted Harry to invade his privacy, start off small. Louis –there was something written in there. I think,” She snickered “Louis knows about Liam working for me –Zayn knows, we know that.” Alina licked her lips, “And I think, he had to have written it down –but why wouldn’t he tell Harry. I guess I’m going to see if I’m right or not.” She nudged her fiancé, “but I know I am.”

                Jason groaned, “this is too much, Alina.”

                “Hey,” She lifted her hands, “I didn’t do this part –Louis thinks Harry works for me and that’s Liam’s fault. –Oof,” She shook her head, “maybe it really isn’t over; when Louis finds out about my deal with Harry.”

                “I thought he knew about the deal.”

                “Harry thinks he knows about the deal and I didn’t tell Harry anything because, I mean,” She rolled her eyes playfully, “If I can squeeze the last drops, I will.” Alina pressed her lips together, “you think Louis would hit me?”

                Jason squeezed her cheeks together, “I hope he does.”

                Alina smiled through crushed cheeks, “I hope so too.”


	16. relief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love.
> 
> “We are a new organization working to prove that love can do extraordinary things.”  
> “You will do everything together & you are not allowed to leave the resort for the whole month.”  
> “We want to prove that opposites attract.”
> 
> Louis is allergic to peaches, Harry smells like peaches.  
> Louis just came for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter -noo
> 
> I actually loved writing this and I cant thank you all enough for the love you've put into it.  
> together, together, together.
> 
> Thank you soo much.  
> [there will be an epilogue -i mean, why wouldn't there be?]
> 
> Enjoy.

                Harry could see Alina stiffen when she re-entered from the balcony. Louis was in his lap, head tucked into Harry’s neck. Harry rubbed up and down his back soothingly, “Alina.”

                She squeaked, shuffling closer, Jason’s hand in hers.

                Harry kissed the side of Louis’ face, “hey, Monkey, we have to talk now.”

                Louis sat up, drowsy, he looked around, eyes stopping on Alina and Jason’s hands. “Kay.”

                Harry smiled small, helping sit Louis on the couch. He scooted to the edge, putting a hand on Louis’ knee. “You guys can sit.”

                Alina did, crossing one leg over the other. “I should,” She tilted her head back and forth, “probably start first.”

                Louis still looked pretty tired, Harry wanted him to stay awake for this though.

                “So,” Alina grinned awkwardly, “I’ve been trying to –split you guys up.”

                Louis blinked at her, “I know…”

                Harry nodded, “we could tell.”

                Alina smiled, “I did everything legally!” She squeezed Jason’s hand, “I did! –but, I may have looked in Louis’ journal.”

                Louis sat up, Harry following. “You what?”

                “Well, I saw it –picked it up –read it –and it was absolutely adorable, let me tell you.”

                Jason sighed loudly, “she was in your private property and she put the notebook out so Harry could find it.”

                Louis’ eyes lowered slightly, “you –don’t kick out Zayn.”

                All eyes on Louis, it shifted the room.

                Alina only looked interested, she scooted to the end of the couch. “What?”

                Louis glanced at Harry, “you all talked –right?” He grabbed onto Harry’s arms, “I’m sorry I lied.”

                Harry scratched his head, “I don’t understand, Monkey.”

                Alina shook her head, “ooh!” She clapped wildly, “you did write about him!”

                Harry crossed his arms, “what’s going on?”

                Louis bit his lip, rubbing his sore eye, “I knew about Liam working for Alina.” Harry’s neck almost snapped.

                Alina smiled with a big shrug, “what can I say? My employees are less than faithful.”

                “Wait,” Harry lifted a hand, chuckling dryly. “Liam works for you –Zayn works for you too?”

                “Eh, no.” Alina mumbled, “He might start though.” She hummed quickly, “Jason!” She slapped his thigh, “you do the explaining.”

                Jason stood up, taking a deep breath, he spoke. “You,” he pointed at Louis, “lied to Harry about knowing about Liam and Zayn. You,” He pointed at Alina, “have –you’ve done a lot –too much to explain in one sitting.” Alina curled into a little ball of blushes and giggles. “You,” Jason pointed at Harry, “need to be the one to explain your side.” Jason sat back down, Alina shuffling into his lap, hands on her thighs.

                She patted a small beat on her legs, big smile. “Okay, let’s see the magic happen.”

                Harry and Louis stared at them for longer than Alina hoped. Harry finally turned to Louis, “this is a lot –and, I –why didn’t you tell me about Liam?”

                Louis sighed, “You –you’re a little impulsive sometimes and I didn’t want you to tell Alina. Zayn wouldn’t have gotten paid.”

                “Baby,” Harry came closer, “if you would have told me, I wouldn’t have had to –lose my mind, Louis.”

                Louis shook his head, “I don’t –lose your mind?”

                “She has been tormenting me!” He pointed a sharp finger at the woman. Alina waved, with a smile, at Louis. “She’s been trying to split us up, and been using you against me!”

                Louis turned his head to the right, folding his leg, keeping a small distance between him and Harry. “Using me?”

                Harry breathed, “Please –please don’t be angry at me.”

                Louis pouted, “Is it all fake?”

                Harry lifted a brow, “what?”

                Louis rubbed his eyes harshly, “do you really not like me –is it all fake?”

                “What?” Harry grabbed him, clutching Louis to his chest. “Of course it isn’t, don’t you dare cry, Louis.” He kissed the top of the smaller male’s head, “Peaches, I am so obsessed with you, it couldn’t be fake even if I tried, Peaches.” He lifted Louis’ teary face. “No, baby, no.” He wiped at the tears as fast as he could, “I promise, I like you so much –how can I fake how I talk about you? How can I fake the way I look at you every morning? Hm, how?”

                Louis nodded, fingers digging into Harry’s forearm, “then –what?”

                Harry swallowed hard, “I’ve been disappearing from you cause Alina would call me down stairs –and we –we started this thing.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, “you have feelings for her too?”

                Harry didn’t have the chance to make a sound, Alina did. She gagged into her hand loudly, Jason smacking her to stop. Alina rubbed her throat, “I only have feelings for one of you and it is not him.”

                Louis blushed, looking away. Harry glared at her, “shut it.” He grabbed Louis’ hands, “I made a deal with her. I wanted to leave, she was doing things to hurt us behind our backs –I was trying to grow something with you but she kept trying to hurt us. I wanted out, but she reminded me –it hit me, you need this money. You came here for this, quit your job for this, Monkey. How could I take this away from you? What type of person would I be?” Harry wanted to avoid Louis’ eyes, they were hollow.

                He trucked on.

                “I was getting tired of it, she made me another deal. Ten thousand –I said no, I don’t want her money but –I said yes for you –and I know I shouldn’t have! It’s not my right, but you need this! You don’t deserve to live in a car, Louis, you deserve so much more than that.”

                Louis looked down, arms untangling from Harry’s, but Harry wouldn’t let go, “no, no, Louis, please.” He struggled against Harry’s much stronger arms, “I did this you for, I’m so sorry, please!”

                Louis finally got loose, standing up. He walked to the bedroom and that was that. Harry covered his face, groaning loudly. He flinched at a soft hand on shoulder. He blinked at Alina, “what the fuck do you want?”

                She smiled sadly, “he’s not leaving you.” Alina looked back at Jason, “I –I map out everything I do. I know what is going to happen.” Alina rubbed Harry’s knee, “he hasn’t tried to hit me yet –or even mentioned it.” Harry looked confused but it only made her smile. “Point is, I’m never wrong.”

                Louis came stomping out of the room, throwing his bag on the couch. He stared at Alina’s hand on Harry’s knee. Alina carefully moved it away, sitting in a heap on the floor. Louis was gone again.

                Harry snorted, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, “you think he’s still not leaving me?”

                Alina looked back at Jason for support.

                Jason rolled his eyes, “Alina is always right.”

                She nodded, “right.”

                Harry stared at Louis’ small bag. Harry wanted to stop him, fight with him –anything, but that wasn’t him. He couldn’t force Louis into doing what he wanted because it would make him happier. Louis was his own man, something Harry had to keep reminding everyone. Louis got where he is, on his own.

                Harry just hoped that one of his shirts were in that bag. Mixed in by mistake –a reminder.

                Harry walked in this place with a money mindset and is about to walk out with a whole different one. He needed Louis –he needed Louis to stay, not here, but with him. Harry could only stare at his bag, abandoned on the couch. Harry wanted to rip it open, check to see if one of his shirts were in there. He wanted to throw everything out –act crazy, and make him stay. And no matter how much his heart was screaming at him to go into that room, and try again –talk again, word it differently this time.

                His legs called him a fool.

                The gist of it is, that Harry was going behind his back –making deals without his knowing. Agreeing to things without asking Louis –lying to his pair. Harry was a little aggravated by Louis’ lie, he could have used it against Alina at some point –she would have left them alone. But it didn’t matter now, Louis was going to disappear.

                Harry’s legs listened when Louis came out of the room. He turned to speak, mouth shutting in awe. Louis threw Harry’s large bag on the couch, going back to the bedroom. Harry finally ran after him. He slid into the room, watching Louis pack up the rest of his things into his bag.

                “Peaches…”

                Louis zipped up the bag, walking past Harry. Harry ran after him again. He grabbed onto Louis’ hand after he threw Harry’s second bag. “Peaches.” He grabbed Louis’ face, “what are you doing?”

                “We’re leaving.” Louis was trying not to cry.

                “We?” Harry’s turn to try not to cry.

                “We’re a pair –we’re leaving.” Louis kissed him briefly, going into the den. Harry stayed up, swaying back and forth.

                His eyes shot down to Alina on the floor, Jason now by her side. She smiled tiredly, “told ya.”

                Harry backed away to the den slowly, watching Alina rock back and forth. Jason smirked at him, “told ya.”

                “Louis!” Harry blocked the exit to the den. He was –a little more than confused. “Lou.”

                “We have to leave.” Louis tried getting past him.

                “Baby,” Harry grabbed him. “wha –aren’t you mad at me?”

                Louis shrugged softly, a shirt he must have found, in hand. “I don’t like that you went behind my back –I don’t like pity, Harry.”

                “I know, I know.” Harry shook him, “be mad at me!”

                “But,” Louis smiled, sniffling. “No one does things for me –you did, for me. You said –you loved me.”

                “I do. I fucking do.” He cupped Louis’ face, forehead pressing to his. “I’m so sorry.”

                “I love you.” Louis whispered. “I love that even when I didn’t know, you were trying to take care of me –you’re always taking care of me.”

                “Yes, Monkey, us –together.” Harry leaned down, pressing his lips to Louis’ firmly.

                Louis pulled away slightly, “together.”

                Harry gently brought Louis out of the den, Alina and Jason were now standing. “We –both, are leaving.”

                Alina nodded, “kay.”

                Louis glared at her, “you’re awful.”

                Alina closed her eyes briefly, “let it rip.”

                “You hurt Harry –you hurt us! This was awful!” Louis clenched his fist, “you’re an awful person, with awful traits –and you’re crazy!”

                Alina stared at Louis lovingly. “Go on…”

                “I hate you!” Louis hugged Harry close, “I wish I could push you!”

                Harry chuckled, lifting Louis’ face to kiss him, “don’t even, babe, we’re out of here.”

                Alina hugged Jason from the side, squeezing him. “My children, how they’ve grown.”

                Louis cut his eyes at her, before hiding into Harry’s warmth.

                “You guys will be happy for a very long time.” Alina sighed, “I think, if anything, I’ve made you stronger as people.” She groaned, “I wanted so much more though –but I guess this will do.”

                Harry looked away from her, rubbing Louis’ shoulder. “Peaches.”

                Louis glanced up, “Cream…”

                Harry smiled, “if I asked you to move in with me and Demon, what would you say?”

                Louis shook his head, “no –I can’t.”

                “You can’t!” Alina screamed, scaring everyone. “You fucking better!”

                Louis clutched Harry’s shirt in fear, “I don’t want you doing it, because I live in a car.”

                “Louis,” Harry hugged him, “there is literally no one I’d rather live with –no one I think I can live with after this. I can’t be away from you for five minutes –I want you close to me, please.” He ran his fingers through Louis’ soft hair, “Cream wouldn’t be anywhere without his Peaches.”

                Louis nestled himself into Harry’s chest, sobbing, “Yes.”

                Harry closed his eyes, laying his head on top of Louis’. “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome!” Alina waved happily.

                “Not you.” Louis scowled.

                Alina tisked at him, “without me, there would be no you –so you’re welcome and congratulations.” She nudged Jason, “you’ve proved that opposites really do attract.”

                Jason smiled, “Lina and I spoke –you both are more than welcome to stay.”

                “No.” Harry shook his head, “hell no, so you can record us some more.”

                “In one of the hotels,” Jason finished. “They only have cameras that belong to the hotel there, you know that. If not, it’s fine, but I know my fiancé has put you both through a lot –call it an apology gift.”

                “It’s up to Louis.”

                Louis looked up at him, “only if you want to.”

                Harry rubbed his nose against Louis’, “I don’t have to go back to work for a bit.” He shrugged, “we can stay for two days –then go home.”

                Louis nodded, “home.”

                Harry grinned, closing the gap between their mouths, “together.”

                “I better go.” Alina sang, “Because I am going to explode and I don’t want to ruin the moment.”

                “You already have,” Jason sighed, pulling her away.

                Louis shook his head, “I wish I could have hit her.”

                “Yeah? You hit people often?”

                Louis blushed, “no –but she hurt you!”

                “I don’t care anymore.” Harry closed his eyes, bringing Louis down on the couch. “I don’t care, I don’t care about anything –but you.” He peppered kisses on Louis’ cheeks. “I have you, you have me, and that’s all I care about right now.”

                “Are –are you sure you want me to live with you?” Louis played with his fingers nervously. “I –what if you don’t like me?”

                Harry pressed his face into Louis’ neck, letting out loud groans. “How can I not want to be with someone who knows more about me than I know about myself?” He poked Louis’ side making him giggle. “And we got tattoos, that’s it –you’re stuck with me.”

                Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, “I’m really happy –I thought you faked everything and now that I know it’s real, I don’t care either.” Louis smiled, “I want to keep being happy with you.”

                “Then let’s be.” Harry hummed, “can’t wait to see you in my bed –in my clothes –or naked.” Louis giggled, hitting him playfully. “I can’t wait to buy you tons of crackers –and boxes of pancake mix –get you a bunch of bibliography books –pamper you.” He left warm kisses on Louis’ lips, “take such good care of you.”

                Louis’ went red, but allowed Harry to shower him with kisses, “together.”

                Harry left a single kiss on his nose, “together.”

-

                Harry threw his stuff in his car. He leaned on it, pulling Louis in between his legs. “I guess just follow me, okay?”

                “Kay.” Louis smiled. He turned around when he heard running.

                “Wait!’ Alina screamed, shaking a paper in her hand. “Wait!”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “let’s run.”

                Alina stopped in front of them, trying to catch her breath. “He –here.”

                Louis grabbed the papers carefully, “what is it?”

                “You need –a –out of shape, sheesh. You need a therapist.”

                Harry raised a brow, “both of us?”

                “Yep.” She smiled, back straight. “You’re going to have a really hard time when you can’t be together all the time –it was in the contract, sheesh, no one reads anymore. Anyway, it’s all paid but only for a month –if you want to continue, it’s on you.” She tapped her chin in thought, “I think that’s all.”

                “Thanks.” Louis folded the papers in half, sticking them in his pocket.

                She smiled, “you’ve both grown so much, so proud.”

                “Bye, Alina.” Harry groaned, pulling Louis away from her. “Shoo.”

                Alina stuck out her tongue, “I knew I didn’t like you.”

                Louis shooed her with his hand, “leave.”

                Alina held up her hands, walking away. Harry had Louis up against his car, “Louis, I can’t give you ten thousand dollars –I can’t give you five.” Harry looked upset at himself, “I know you need it, the last two days have been killing me, I want you to have it. I just –I don’t have it.”

                Louis kissed him hard, shutting him up. Louis smiled at him, “better?”

                Harry snickered, leaning down for another kiss, “maybe one more.”

-

                Louis had time to think while he was alone in his car. Harry said the drive to his apartment was about an hour and a half.

                Louis had the best two days with Harry even with the rain. They slept a lot and since the hotel only offered breakfast, Harry would run to the resort to get them food while Louis waited in bed. It was such a calm time, and they didn’t talk much but it was perfect.

                Louis was a little disappointed that he didn’t get to say bye to Zayn, or even get his email. It was okay though, he felt like he’d talk to him again soon.

                Finding out about Alina and Harry’s deal was saddening but also a relief. Anything would be a relief as long as he wasn’t being tricked. It was endearing, that Harry would allow himself to be tortured for him. It was also irritating but it gave Louis’ brain everything he needed to piece things together. Everything made sense all at once. It was a relief.

                Louis was extremely nervous.

                Saying yes to Harry asking him to move in was huge. Louis understands that Harry really does like him but moving in? Isn’t it a bit fast? Yes, they lived together for a little less than a month -24/7, but what if Harry was different? What if Louis was different? He didn’t know.  He said yes, because he can’t lose Harry, he wants to always be with him –near him. He said yes because he fell really hard for him, because Harry makes him happy.

                Louis wants nothing more than to live with Harry, wake up to him –cook for him, love him. Louis wants a bed, warmth, a home. He hasn’t had it for a while and Harry physically projects everything he wants. Harry is a bed, Harry is warmth, and Harry is his home. Louis wants to keep loving him, taking care of him.

                Louis kept his eyes on Harry’s license plate, and every couple of miles Harry would put on his hazards. Louis would smile and flash his lights at him. Harry wasn’t next to him and he was still trying to make sure Louis was okay, make sure Louis was safe.

                Louis almost crashed into Harry twice, because he was thinking too hard. Harry probably didn’t notice.

-

                “Hello!” Louis flinched when Harry shouted. “We’re home!”

We.

                Louis heard small meows until a chubby cat approached them. Louis stood completely still, holding onto his arm. Harry pulled him away from the door, closing it behind them.

                Louis couldn’t even enjoy looking around because he was so scared. It was like he was meeting Harry’s mother or something.

                “Demon!” Harry dropped to the floor, picking up his cat. “Hello!” The cat meowed a few times, before wiggling to be put down. “Oh, no, meet Louis.” Harry showed Louis the cat. “Go on, babe, pet him.”

                Louis reached out a hand slowly, touching the top of the cat’s head. Demon sniffed him, making it difficult to pet him, but eventually let him. Louis smiled, “he’s nice.”

                “Oh please.” Harry put him down, “when he wants to be.” Harry hung up his house keys.

                Louis looked around. If someone had told Louis to guess which apartment was Harry’s, this is the one he would have picked. It was Harry –it was pretty big for one person. The walls were mint green and there were a lot of plants, lots of rugs –a lot of vibrancy. Louis liked it but he wasn’t ready to intrude on it.

                “Peaches, hello.” Harry chuckled, pulling Louis further into the apartment. “Grand tour, so you learn what’s yours too.” Louis blushed but nodded. “This,” Harry pointed at couches, “is the living room. If I’m not here, I’m in the kitchen –eating.” Louis giggled. “And if I’m not in the kitchen –eating.” Harry pulled him to a door. He threw it open, revealing a bathroom. “I’m in here.”

                Louis laughed harder. “Sorry.”

                Harry smiled, kissing his cheek. “Love when you laugh.” He shook his head, “come.” He brought Louis to a kitchen, “this is my favorite spot in our home.” Louis shivered at, ‘our’. “I don’t cook but I always have snacks.” Harry opened the cupboards, revealing a lot of snacks. “Probably going to have to get some peaches –you can’t have those.”

                Harry opened at cabinet next to the dishwasher. “This is where we have Demon’s food.” Harry moved the cat when he tried to climb inside. “Always keep it closed.” He pushed him aside, closing the doors. “Or he’s going to eat everything.”

                Louis smiled, “did you make that mistake?”

                “Yeah,” Harry shrugged, “I was drunk –next.” He grabbed Louis’ hand, showing him a four seated table. “No one ever uses this –I don’t know why I bought it, but I feel like it makes it more homey.” He motioned Louis to a door next to the hallways bathroom. “And this,” Harry winked, “will be our favorite room.”

                Louis groaned, trying not to smile.

                “Oh yes,” Harry flung the door open. Harry’s bedroom was two different colors. White and black. It was a big difference from his very colorful living room. The bed took up a good amount of room but Louis thinks this might become his favorite room.

                There’s a TV, Demon’s bed next to Harry’s side table, two closet doors, a dresser, two windows and –most important, lots of pillows, plants and rugs.

                “I love it.” Louis whispered. He walked up to the bed, touching the soft comforter, “I really love it.”

                Harry flopped onto the bed, stretching. “How nice, I missed this.” He looked at Louis, patting the mattress, “come.”

                Louis slowly took off his shoes, “are you sure?”

                Harry grinned, “it’s your bed, you’re allowed to lay on it whenever you want.”

                Louis looked down, “this is happening really fast.”

                Harry nodded, “I know –I like it.”

                Louis laughed, “I don’t –I don’t know. I love it, everything is so beautiful. –Maybe, maybe I can stay in my car and come up sometimes?”

                Harry looked upset. He sat up, kicking off his shoes. Harry crossed his legs, “sit.”

                Louis did, tucking his feet under his bum. “I don’t want to upset you, Harry.”

                “Louis, you deserve more than what you think you deserve. I want to give you more. I asked you to live with me because I’d been considering it for a long time –it wasn’t impulsive. I want to be near you.” He sighed, “I messed up with Alina, and I’m sorry.”

                “It’s okay.” Louis reached out for him. “I’m not angry, I promise. I’m really happy, the happiest I’ve been in a long time” Louis sat back, playing with his bracelet string. “I just don’t want to stick myself somewhere that I don’t belong.”

                “You think you don’t belong here?”

                Louis shook his head, enjoying the comfort of the bed way too much. “I don’t feel like I do.”

                “Then what,” Harry scooted right in front of him. “What can I do, to make you feel like you belong here?”

                Louis closed his eyes, “I don’t know.”

                Harry laid Louis’ on his back. He grabbed Louis’ ankle and kissed it. “I want you here so badly, it scares me.” He showed Louis his smudged tattoo. “I can’t have this, without you, my Monkey. It’s going to be hard at first, but we dealt with a crazy person who kept trying to split us up, who was in love with you –we made it passed that. I know that we can make it through this.” Harry smiled, “We’ll bring up your things, make them our things –us, we’re a pair.”

                Louis had tears flowing down his cheeks. “Okay, Harry –I promised, I’ll go anywhere with you.”

                Harry rubbed his sides, “that’s right, and I’ll go anywhere with you.”

                Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, catching Harry’s tongue with his. He pulled on the piercing lightly, “you’re going to have to take it out –right?”

                “Yep.” Harry frowned, “hopefully you’re not just with me for that?”

                “I’m with you?”

                Harry chuckled, “would you like to be?”

                Louis grinned, wiping his eyes, “I would.”

                “Mm,” Harry wiggled his face against Louis’, “I think, it’s time to solidify this.” His hands crept up Louis’ shirt. “Maybe, mark this as ours?”

                “I’d really like that.”

                “So would I –ow!” Harry lifted his foot, “Demon, you bastard!” Harry rubbed the bottom of his foot. “I was having a moment!”

                Louis laughed into Harry’s chest, squeezing Harry’s arms in his small hands. If Louis closed his eyes hard enough, and pressed his face in close enough –he could smell something sweet radiating off Harry’s skin. Sweet and familiar.

 It would take some time, but it was time that Louis was more than willing to enjoy. It was almost like starting over, and Louis would definitely do that again. If it meant that he got to fall head over heels for Harry again, it was worth it.

                Anyways, you can’t have peaches without a little cream.


	17. 1 0 0 0 0 (epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theeeee endddddd

-

              It had been a month.

_Meow_

“Hi Demon.” Louis didn’t pet the animal, but allowed him to curl up beside his thigh. Harry was always complaining about how Demon liked him more –it showed. Louis thinks it’s because he stays curled up in one spot and doesn’t move much –or make any noise. Harry thinks it’s because Demon is a –demon.

              It had been a rough month –not so much rough as it was uncomfortable. Louis still felt extremely hesitant. He felt like he couldn’t really touch things, even though all of his things were up here. His car was completely empty, it was weird to look at.

              Louis felt like he didn’t fit. He tried to stay in corners and crannies of the apartment, even when Harry tugged him away from them. He tried to be invisible and not take up too much room.

              He was getting slightly more comfortable, mainly with the bedroom and living room. When Harry was home, and not working, he was in the bedroom. When Harry was working, Louis stayed in the living room. Louis didn’t see it as a problem, until he went to therapy –then it became a problem.

              The therapist had told them that it was like Louis’ only priority was to wait for Harry, like a dog. Harry definitely didn’t like that. It wasn’t until the fifth therapy session that things started getting bad.

              Harry installed a house phone, even when he said no one has one, because Louis refused a cellphone from him. Harry would call Louis every single chance he got. Sometimes Harry wouldn’t call, because he was busy, and Louis would hold the phone to his chest –crying, waiting for a phone call.

              The therapist said that had to stop too.

              It was the third day of month number two and therapy was over. It was a lot better and Harry hadn’t called all day. Harry normally called after work, the therapist said that was fine.

Harry and Louis went grocery shopping yesterday, and since both of them didn’t cook, it took a while to decide what they were getting. They ended up buying a recipe book, and they’d start from beginning to end.

              Tonight was taco night.

              Louis sometimes couldn’t sleep, so while Harry was asleep, he had time to think. Louis had some money –but he had just paid his car insurance and now he had no money. He couldn’t offer help with groceries, or rent, not the light bill, or Demon’s food. He was looking for a job but Harry stopped him and wouldn’t let him on the computer for a week unless Louis stopped looking. His words were; “wait a while, enjoy living in a home first.’

              The worst part was when Harry said no to everything… everything.

              Harry was the same person, so that worry was out the window. Harry didn’t want his money, didn’t want anything but for Louis to be happy. They agreed that when Louis found a job, he could help pay bills. Harry had enough money for both of them. He was a manger for a Walmart and they did get paid well, especially since he worked so much. Harry gave Louis money that Louis would just sneak back into Harry’s wallet, until it ended up back in his hands.

              They’d argue a lot more than before. Mostly only ever about money. A few days ago, they’d gotten in a huge argument about Louis sleeping in his car. It wasn’t that he wanted to, he didn’t miss it, and he loved Harry’s bed more than any bed he’s ever slept in. He just sometimes felt bad, and Harry knew that, but no matter what Harry did –he still felt like he was intruding.

              Louis had went to sleep in his car that night, and had woken up to Harry sleeping in the passenger seat. Louis had cried, waking up Harry, and it had ended in some really nice car sex.

              They were good though. Louis couldn’t say he didn’t love it here. He loved waking up to Harry, just like before. Louis loved eating the same, pancakes and eggs, for breakfast before Harry left to work. Louis loved lounging around the apartment with Harry, half naked and sleepy, when he was off. Louis loved going out to random small spots for dinner when they didn’t want to cook. He loved falling asleep next to Harry, even if they’d argue –even if it was short lived because Harry had to work. It was more than okay, Louis loved him.

              “I’m sure you want food.” Louis slowly unfolded, putting down the Bibliography of Charles Darwin (Harry had bought him it three days ago). Setting both feet on the soft fuzzy rug beneath him, he stood up. Louis looked around at the plants, “you all probably want water too.” He walked to the kitchen, Demon on his trail. He bent down, pulling out Demon’s cat food. “Move please.” Louis shut the cabinets before Demon could get inside.

              Harry’s sister came by often. She was loud like Harry but she was never loud with Louis. He liked her company, when she’d come when Harry was at work. They’d talk, and she’d cook something yummy. They’d eat, take a nap or do something weird –like yoga. It made Louis feel much more at home.

              Louis had met some of Harry’s friends the first week of coming home. They were nice, very much like Harry. It was a little disheartening though, because Louis didn’t have any friends. His friend had been Zayn –he really hopes he got the money.

              He filled Demon’s bowl, and the cat went right to eating. Louis stayed crouched beside him for a while before putting the food away. He grabbed the watering can from the balcony and filled it with water.

              Harry had a washer and dryer in his apartment but it apparently didn’t wash or dry well, so they’d go to a wash house on Sunday’s, when Harry was off. Louis really liked going there. They’d put their clothes in, and Louis would sit on a small bench, while Harry used his shoulder for a nap. It became a ritual, Louis loved order sometimes. He liked that, they were following a recipe list, he liked Sunday wash days, he liked Thursday dinner nights, he really liked Saturday movie nights with popcorn and alcohol. Saturdays were just stay in nights, because Harry said; ‘everyone goes out on Saturday’s, let’s be different. Let’s stay in.’ Saturdays meant Harry was off the next day, so they got to stay up late and love each other more than usual.

              Louis’ journal became their grocery list/to-do list journal. It also turned into a cute note journal, where’d they’d leave each other little messages.

              Things were actually really great, but Louis still had his doubts. No matter how great everything seemed, Harry could get tired of him at any point.

              Louis used his small step stool (bought in the children’s section) to snatch a snack size pack of crackers from the cabinet. In the cabinet he saw, cans and cups, of peaches (in the fridge, there was cream). There were new pillows, with peaches on them, that Gemma had saw and bought.

It was tormenting him.

He’d eaten one of Harry’s cups, almost died, but hid it very well until Harry kissed him. Harry had put the peaches on a really high shelf that Louis couldn't reach with his little step stool.

  Louis took a second to stare at the fruit that was too far away before opening his crackers. He ate one, and set the pack down. Louis walked around the apartment, watering the plants –leaving the bedroom last.

              The bedroom was Louis’ safe spot. Louis loved Harry’s –their, bedroom. He had his one closet, because Harry only used one. Louis had his side of the bed, he had the TV. Louis was cozy in Harry’s –their, bedroom. He felt safe.  But he didn’t like going in it alone because then it was his. When he would look around and not see Harry, it solidified more, that this room was Harry’s and his. Louis wanted it, he wanted the understanding that everything was theirs.

              Louis would only go into the room to sniff their pillows. It was weird, and Harry didn’t know he did it, but Louis did. Harry found these beads that go in the dryer that smell very similar to peaches –but they weren’t made with actual peaches. So Louis smelled himself throughout the day –like a creep.

Harry had found so many things in Louis’ car. Like clothes Louis hadn’t known he had, that Harry used 24/7. Or a box a popcorn that hadn’t expired yet. Or Harry’s favorite, a small dirty rug (that was now clean and found its way into the kitchen).

              Louis didn’t understand Harry’s obsession with rugs and plants but he also didn’t ask because he slowly became obsessed with it too. If they went to the store and saw a soft, pretty colored rug, it was probably coming home with them.

              “Oh.” Louis ran to the house phone, picking it up slowly. “Hello?”

              “Monkey,” Harry hummed softly. “Hi, baby.”

              Louis’ feet curled into the rug beneath his feet. He carefully set down the watering can, “hi Harry.”

              “How are you my lovely little Monkey? I miss you.”

              Louis bit his lip, holding his stomach. “Good. I’m watering your plants.”

              “Our plants, baby, ours.” Harry sighed, “I’m on my way home, I got out a little earlier because I came in earlier. Are we still doing taco night?”

              “Yes.” Louis blushed, holding the phone to his ear with both hands. “Gemma might be coming by, she called at -I think eleven. She wanted to go see a movie.”

              “No,” Harry groaned. “It’s my day off tomorrow. We agreed on Saturdays.”

              Louis smiled, “it’s whatever you want.”

              “Do you want to see a movie, Monkey, instead of staying in? We could do taco night tomorrow.”

              Louis rubbed his eye, letting Demon coil up on his toes. “I wanna be with you.”

              “Mm, okay, Peaches. I’ll call Gemma and see if maybe she wants to watch a rented movie at the house.”

              “Kay.”

              “Okay, baby, I’ll see you in twenty.”

              “Kay,” Louis bit down on his thumb, “love you.”

              Harry chuckled, “Love you, Monkey.”

              Louis put the phone back on the receiver and finished watering the plants, before sitting back in his cozy corner spot on the couch. He grabbed the thin throw from behind him, threw it over his shoulder and closed his eyes. Louis felt Demon climb up onto his lap, before settling into the gap of his crisscrossed legs.

-

              “Peaches, I’m home!”

              Louis woke up slowly, it was a very short nap. Demon hopped off his lap to greet Harry at the door. Louis held both corners of the throw, stretching out his limbs.

              “Beautiful baby.” Harry beamed, Demon in tow. Louis hated when Harry left to work but he loved when he came back. Harry looked so handsome when he left for work, Louis saw him every morning. Harry would always tell him to go back to sleep but Louis made it a constant thing to see Harry off for work. He would go back to sleep once Harry left, keeping the phone nearby just in case he called for something.

But when Harry came back, he looked rugged. He looked like he had worked hard and long, and Louis loved when he wrapped around him and gave him kisses. Harry smelled just as good as he did when he left but with an undertone of something. The way Harry loosened his tie, like right now, and grinned down at Louis had the smaller male blushing.

 Harry kicked off his shoes, setting Demon on the floor. Louis sat up on his knees just before Harry reached him. He opened up his arms, getting a nice warm hug from his boyfriend.

“You okay, precious?”

“Mmhm.” Louis sighed into the contact. “How was work?”

“Good.” Harry picked him up quickly, Louis’ legs around his sides, then sat back down. Harry adjusted the throw back over Louis, rubbing his back softly. “I’m so tired though.”

Louis nodded into his chest, “I could have made dinner.”

“What’s the fun if only you get to cook, huh?” Harry relaxed into the couch, “I think we should maybe skip movie night, I told Gem. She’ll come over tomorrow.”

Louis looked up with a frown, “I can give you a massage.”

“No, Lou.” Harry chuckled, “just a busy day -every Saturday is.” He ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, “can I have a kiss?”

Louis smiled, leaning up to peck Harry’s lips a few times. “Missed you.” Louis kissed down Harry’s neck, getting him to lay his head back against the couch. “I’m happy you don’t work tomorrow.”

Harry kept his eyes closed, but smiled, “I’m happy too.” He rubbed his large hands down Louis’ spine. “What time is it, babe? Five-thirty?” Harry tried to look at his watch, “Five-forty.” He yawned, “maybe a little nap before we start on dinner.”

              Louis nodded, keeping a hold around Harry’s sides. “Kay.”

              “I woke you up from your nap, sorry.”

              Louis smiled up at him, “it’s fine.”

              The pair jumped at the loud knocking at their door. Louis was always hesitant to open the door for anyone and most of the time, he hid behind the door for a while before opening it. He didn’t want it to be a friend of Harry’s because that would just turn into something awkward.

              “I’ll get it.” Harry kissed his forehead. “I know how you feel about the door.”

              Louis blushed, getting off his lap. He brought his knees to his chest, silently watching Demon roll around on one of the rugs.

              Harry came back holding up a medium sized package. “It’s from -her.”

              Louis covered his mouth. “Really?”

              “Yep.” Harry tossed the box up and down, before sitting on the rugs. Louis followed him to the floor. “It’s sort of heavy.”

              Louis held it up, and yes, it was. “What do you think it is?”

              Harry shrugged, “don’t know – probably a bomb -or a camera – a camera with a bomb. I wouldn’t be surprised if she shipped herself in this box.”

              Louis giggled, touching the box softly. “That's funny.”

              Harry scoffed, “bitch just about ruined us.” He bopped Louis on the nose. “But we didn’t let her. So what ever is in this box wont either.”

              Louis nodded firmly, “together.”

              “Together.” Harry pulled a key out of his pocket, cutting open the tape. He carefully opened one side, making Louis laugh harder. “Hey, you never know.” He opened the second side, before they both peered in.

“Hm, it’s a tape recorder.” Louis tilted his head, taking it out of the box. “Hey, our cameras!” Louis quickly picked those up.

Harry picked up two envelopes, one said ‘Harry’ with a drawing of a dick. The other said Louis and it was covered in hearts and a halo above the ‘I’ in his name.

              “What a bitch.”

              Louis smiled at Harry. Sticking in his hand in the box, Louis pulled out a bag of tapes. “It’s our recordings.” Louis stopped smiling, “it’s – why did she send us this?”

              Harry cut his eyes at the box, “I don’t trust it.”

              Louis moved the box aside. “Can we listen to them?”

              “I guess…” Harry slowly handed Louis his envelope. “I should open them first.”

              Louis smiled, “I don’t think she put a bomb in the envelope.”

              “You never know.” Harry leaned over, “which tape?”

              “I wanna hear yours.”

              Harry groaned, “no.” He snatched the recorder, “listen to it while I’m at work.”

              Louis snickered, “why?”

              “Just cause.” Harry moved that away, “I’ll listen to yours alone too.”

              Louis grabbed his hand, “you can listen to it now, babe.”

              Harry kissed Louis’ fingers, “nope, later.” He lifted his envelope to the light. “I knew it!” Harry stood up, “there is fucking glitter in my envelope.”

              Louis lifted his to the light, “mine doesn’t have it.”

              “That bitch.” Harry left to the kitchen.

              Louis smiled, carefully ripping the seal. “I’m opening it.”

              “Same!” Harry called from far.

              Louis pulled out the letter, peeling the heart sticker to open it. He took a deep breath;

_Hello Louis!_

_It’s me, Alina, but you knew that._

_I miss you so much. I haven’t stopped thinking about you – and your evil twin. There’s some tape recordings of Harry and you. They are copies –I have the originals, I fall asleep to them sometimes._

_I want to say sorry. I’m apologizing because I shouldn’t have interrupted what you had –but I wanted to be a part of it! I’m in love with you… don’t tell Harry._

_I don’t regret it, because I actually helped you both, don’t you think? Well, I miss you –and I sort of miss Harry –very little –extremely little._

_I know you hate me, but I’m always here for you! I wish I could write more, but my hand’s cramping and I still have to write the letter for your little boyfriend. I’m happy you found a home, Louis. I’m sure it isn’t easy right now. I’m glad you both took advantage of the therapy…_

_Don’t say no, to what I’m giving. I know I don’t have to –but, I want to._

_Check your bank account._

_Oh, and Zayn asked me to give you his phone number, I’ll write it below this. –you probably shouldn’t tell Harry, but you will._

_Kisses from your friendly neighbor, Alina._

_p.s. don’t ever doubt your happiness with your partner –if you’re happy, let yourself be._

_p.p.s. don’t try and give anything back, I don’t want it. You deserve it._

It was some of the kindest words he’d heard –ever, and it was words that were too perfect for his current situation.

              Louis covered his mouth, re-reading over the letter. He looked up at as soon as Harry re-entered, Harry had tears in his eyes. Louis looked back down, “she –she wants me to check my bank account.”

              “It’s ten thousand dollars.” Harry choked. “In my letter –she put ten thousand dollars in your bank account.”

              Louis gaped, leaning forward slightly, “wh –what?”

              “She –she said –Louis,” Harry smiled, wiping his eyes. “You have ten thousand dollars.”

              Louis felt cold tears fall in separate streaks down his face, mouth parted. “Ten –ten thousand. I can’t –accept that.”

              Harry smiled licking his drying lips, “baby, it’s all yours, take it.” He kneeled beside him, “all yours, Monkey.”

              Louis choked out a laugh, “Harry –it’s all ours!” He wrapped both hands around his neck. “We have ten thousand dollars.”

              Harry laughed, squeezing him close. “We.”         

              Louis squealed, “We have ten-thousand dollars!”

              Harry picked Louis up by the back of the thighs, “Ten thousand fucking dollars!” He spun them in circles.

              Louis held on tight, legs firmly wrapped around him. He kissed Harry hard, “I can’t believe she gave it to us –after everything…”

              Harry chuckled, just as surprised, “that crazy lady actually did something good.”

              Louis tucked his face into Harry’s neck, “I’m so happy, Harry, I’m so happy.”

              Harry walked them silently to the bedroom, letting Louis sob onto his shoulder. He slowly laid the small male down, “Look at me, Monkey.”

              Louis did, tears wetting his lashes, “I can help you now –she didn’t have to but she did –now, I can help you, we can be happy.”

              Harry smiled sadly, rubbing Louis’ tears away, “you weren’t happy before?”

              Louis pressed the hand to his cheek, “I’m so happy with you –and I would give back the money without question.” Louis sighed, “I’ve been happy with you since we first paired up, Harry, but now I can actually help you –I know you have money, but now we both have money. It’s our money.”

              “It was always our money.” Harry kissed Louis with little pecks. “We can help us –enough with ‘you’, us. We are a team, an amazing team.”

              Louis bit his lip, smile forming, “Peaches and Cream.”

              Harry grinned, “Together.”

              “Together.”

-

              “If you want it on,” Harry teased, “put it on yourself.”

              Louis pouted, hand holding a different tongue ring of Harry’s.

              They were currently naked, kneeling on their bed. Demon was clawing at the closed door and no matter how much Louis asked, Harry wasn’t going to let him in. Any thoughts of food was long forgotten with Harry’s exhaustion following.

              “I’m going to hurt you again.”

              Harry waved him off, “it didn’t hurt that much. The hole’s probably half open anyway.”

              Louis shuffled closer on his knees, when Harry sat flat against the mattress, legs on either side of Louis. Louis flinched when Harry’s hands touched his butt. He slowly relaxed, warm skin getting used to cold hands.

              “Go on.” Harry stuck out his tongue, but every time Louis tried, he’d wiggle it around.

Louis pinched his cheek hard, “Harry!”

              Harry laughed, “Okay, okay.” He kept his tongue out, unmoving. Louis grabbed onto it carefully, he groaned when Harry started massaging his small mounds in circular motions. Pulling them apart, Louis shook.

              “Harry!” He whined, “Why do you keep messing with me?”

              “I’m not messing, I’m enjoying.” He rubbed his middle finger against the outside of Louis’ hole. He poked at it lightly, getting Louis to gasp.

“Stop, I need to put this in first!” Louis wiggled with a pout.

Harry put his hands behind him, pressed against the bed. “No fun,” He stuck out his tongue playfully.

Louis pressed the needle into the small hole at the center of Harry’s tongue. Harry flinched hard and Louis pulled back, “I’m sorry, Cream!”

              Harry groaned in the back of his throat, “’s g-ud.”

              Louis’s frowned, “it’s in, I just need to put the ball.” Louis fumbled with it for a while, afraid of hurting his boyfriend any further. Once finished, Louis sat back on the heels of his feet, smiling, “done.”

              Harry got up, ran to the bathroom outside the door, letting Demon inside. Louis smiled when he hopped on the bed, making a comfortable spot on Harry’s pillow. Harry came back, licking his lips, “out Demon.”

              “Let him stay,” Louis pouted, “he isn’t bothering.”

              “Yeah, but I don’t feel like getting scratched,” Harry picked up the aggressive animal, getting claws to his hands. “See, no thank you.” He left with Demon and when Louis heard the bottom cabinet open, he sighed. The reason Demon was so fat was because Harry fed him when he needed to get him distracted.

              “You can’t feed him all the time.”

              Harry closed the door, shrugging, “he loves food, like me.”

              Louis huffed, “but he’s unhealthy.”

              “He just like to sleep a lot,” Harry flopped beside Louis, “like me.” He grinned when Louis shook his head. He grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders, laying him down. “Let’s do this before our adrenaline dies down.”

              Louis touched Harry’s face, “I love you.” He pressed his thumb against Harry’s soft lips, pushing it against his tongue. Louis pulled him down, kissing Harry slowly, tongues pushing against one another. He trembled at the cold feeling against his own tongue, keeping his thumb in the mix of salvia.

              Harry carefully wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist, rolling deep ovals in his hips. “Beautiful,” Harry breathed, kissing Louis’ hand. He kissed down his neck, sucking soft pink marks there.

              This was new. Harry had this thing about giving him hickies in different little parts of his body. It was nice to look at, and felt really good too, just new.

              Harry sucked on the tender skin there, nibbling at it with his teeth. Louis was flush to Harry’s chest, groaning at the pull on his cock. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, grabbing ahold of Harry’s biceps. Louis panted into the open air, “fuck…”

              Harry rubbed his thumb on the small slit at the top of Louis’ dick, pressing down hard with the digit. He kissed down his shoulder, to his chest, down to Louis’ pierced nubs. He popped his favorite one in his mouth (Harry never said it was his favorite. But he always went for it first, so Louis could only assume) and pulled on it hard with his teeth, while simultaneously pinching the head of his cock. Louis’ scream broke in the middle, back curving away from the sheets.

              Harry put his tongue flat against Louis’ nipples, metal clicking with metal. He sucked on it until Louis was writhing and twisting to his side. Louis whined when Harry switched nipples, using his fingers to pinch at the now-wet one. He drew circles around the harden nub before taking it into his mouth.

              He loved when Harry played with his nipples. Louis had never been a show off, he was a nervous wreck and he didn’t find himself very attractive. But after Harry got ahold of him, Louis couldn’t help but want to show off. He’d walk out of the bathroom naked, Harry’s eyes grazing over every inch of him. It felt good to have someone who loved your body just as much as they loved you.

              Harry kitten licked the sore nub, stroking Louis a little slower now. “Let me eat you out today.”

              Louis moaned, nodding quickly before Harry changed his mind (he wouldn’t). If Louis learned anything about Harry it was; if he said he was going to do something -it was getting done. He says he going to do Louis -he’s going to do him.

              “Yes, Cream.”

              Harry kissed both now-red nipples. “So pretty,” He left a stranded hicky on Louis’ stomach, “love being with you, baby.”

              Louis didn’t get to responded because he was being flipped onto his front. He closed his eyes, before taking a deep breath. Harry ate him out often, but not with the tongue ring. Louis had been killing for it since they left the resort. He’d done it on their last day of being in the hotel and it wasn’t that the piercing was big, but it was there. Louis felt how much cooler it was compared to Harry’s warm tongue. It was the contrast – and the thought of Harry eating him out with a tongue ring was enough.

              Louis’ chest pushed down against the mattress, ass up, when Harry licked him without warning. His face fell straight into the now crumbled bed sheets, moaning at the pressure of Harry’s tongue to his hole. Harry pushed the mounds apart, getting a good view, then went back in.

              The sheets had a soft peach undertone smell, turning Louis on more. He loved having sex in their bed – the only other best place would be the couch.

              When Harry swirls his tongue against the nerves, Louis’ legs begin to shake. He can feel the tiny metal trying to get past his rim, and eventually Harry’s finger is going to help it.

              Harry sucks on the soft pink ring, licking his way into Louis, getting him loose. Harry’s making vulgarly wet sounds, Louis’s very much enjoying. He’s moaning into the blankets, his moans coming out loud and stretched – he can here Demon meowing outside the door.

Louis keeps his eyes closed, afraid that if he opens them, he wouldn’t be in their room -afraid he’ll be back in his car, miles away.

              The thought vanishes, with his voice, when Harry pulls hard on Louis’ leaking erection. He’s stroking fast, distracting Louis from his other hand that it is slithering beside his tongue. Harry gets one finger to slide in, tongue quickly following the motion.

              Harry’s tongue is licking lazily, leaving a lot of spit in its move. Louis can feel his balls tighten when a drop of salvia escapes and begins to slide down them. Louis is wiggling more now, pushing his chest hard against the mattress, panting into the bed that holds all his secrets. Harry is jerking him much faster, tongue lapping quickly, one finger becoming two.

              Louis thinks it’s too much -Harry doesn’t stop.

              “Fucking,” Harry’s tongue wiggles around loosely, piercing touching the sensitive area of skin. “beautiful ass, Monkey.”

              Louis whines high in his throat, unable to speak – especially with his face so far in the mattress.

              “You even tighten around my tongue,” Harry sucks hard on the skin and Louis lifts his head to scream. “God, I know you’re gunna come.” Harry’s fingers become three and he’s pushing past the ring of muscles fast and it burns a little, but it feels so good. Louis is spewing a lot of nonsense, sounds -choked and cut off. Everything feels so good, he can’t keep up.

              “More -I -more -oh my God!” Louis’ eyes fly open, catching sight of a rug they bought about a week ago. It doesn’t make Louis cum but it does help in the process, especially when Harry grabs a fat chunk of his ass cheek, and bites into it.

              He’s coming hard, into Harry’s palm, and he doesn’t stop stroking him immediately. He slows down gradually while Louis is moaning, eyes now open and covered in tears. Harry’s fingers slowly come to a stop inside him, very slowly. Harry doesn’t give Louis enough time to recover from his orgasm, he’s rubbing Louis’ cum against his loosened hole. Louis’ eyes roll back, head flopping back down.

              “Ugh,” He groans, gripping the sheet between his fingers. Harry gets his tongue back in there and Louis doesn’t think that’s a good idea, because of his tongue ring, but Harry doesn’t seem to care. Louis’ body doesn’t care, and he feels greedy for a moment but it’s short lived when Harry pulls out his fingers. He spread Louis’ painfully far, and goes in for the second time.

              Louis’ stomach curls, and it hurts briefly, over sensitive from just a minute ago. Louis curls in, drool making its way to their white sheets. He squirms, wheezing, with a thin sheet of sweat covering him, “Harr -Harry -oh shit.” He bites down on the sheets, dick coming to life very slowly -it’s painful but then Harry’s fingers are back, rubbing against an extremely delicate part inside him.

              Louis’ knees begin to ache, pleasure ripping through the fibers that make up his nerves.

              Harry finally comes to an aching stop, Louis collapses seconds after. He hisses when his cock meets bed, but he doesn’t try to run from it. He’s breathing really hard, a boneless pile of drool, tears, and warmth.

              “God, that was fucking amazing.”

              Louis opens his mouth to speak, but his waist is being hoisted up. He can feel Harry’s cock on his cheek, it’s really hot -in many ways than one. Louis’ body is aching, arm’s like jelly -legs very similar. Harry leaves gentle kisses down his spine, down to his butt. Louis wiggles slightly, “fuck me…” Cause if Harry doesn’t now -Louis is going to get too tired and fall asleep. His stomach is swirly and he’s a little swirly too. Louis blinks quickly, window coming back into focus – the sun’s going down.

              “Want your cock... please…” Louis is begging quietly, rutting down against the damp blankets. He shakes his ass a little, knowing he has Harry’s attention. “Want it, Cream…”

              “Fuck, you’re gunna kill me.”

              Does Harry not realize Louis is tapping dancing on death’s doorstep?

              Louis hears him spit, so it’s going to burn a little. They have sex regularly so it won’t hurt too much. Louis does enjoy the stretch around Harry. The way his cock fills him up inch by inch, every inch is felt down to the base.

Harry swirls the head of his cock against Louis’ entrance, pushing in slowly before pulling out. He does this a few times, until he sees Louis’ hole flutter open for him. Louis whimpers, relaxing once Harry is settled deep inside.

He’s stuffed to the brim, Harry’s hands rubbing his lower back -easing the bit of tension there. They talked about Harry getting a cock ring -it’s in the works.

              Harry squeezes the top of his ass, “fuck, you’re tight. Feels amazing inside you.”

              Louis closes his eyes again when it becomes too much.

              Harry is here -he is here, in their home, with their cat -and their rugs and plants -in their bed. Harry is about to fuck him braindead and Louis could not be happier.

              Harry pulls out slowly before slamming back in. Louis hears the bed creak very lightly before his screaming begins.

              “Love fucking you with your cum, baby.”

              Louis knows he does, Louis loves it too because it gets slippery – it tends to loosen him faster. It feels dirty -it feels good to feel dirty with someone he loves. Something he hopes to never do with anyone else.

              Harry’s cock is nice and thick, so it reaches every bit of Louis’ walls. He’s long enough to nudge his prostate without aiming too, which has Louis squealing but he’s grateful. Louis’ breath hitches, Harry is teasing each thrust -pulling away, teasing his nerves.

              His grip on Louis is only hard enough to leave fading marks. Louis’ ass squeezes around his leaking erection, trembling when Harry growls in the back of his throat. He pushes back against Harry, signaling he’s ready. Louis does it a few times until they catch a comfortable rhythm, meeting in the middle each time.

              Harry moans and Louis loves knowing that he’s also being pleased.

Harry’s thrusts pick up, he’s ramming Louis hard enough that Louis is face down against the mattress again. Louis gives up, trying to get back up, deciding to keep is hips up instead. His head turned to the side, Harry’s arms now on either side of his head. Louis kisses the smudged tattoo on Harry’s wrist as best as he can, his breath probably warm on Harry’s skin.

              His body is being molded into a different shape. Harry doesn’t say it, but he loves that Louis can fold into different positions.

Harry has Louis on his back now, one leg on Harry’s shoulder, the other pressed to Louis’ chest. Harry is going in rough, destroying the sheets – turning Louis’ brain to scramble. There comes a point where everything is so good, Louis physically cannot think about anything except that. Harry could stab him and he probably wouldn’t feel it at first. It’s a lot at once, and Harry’s hold his so firm. It’s comforting even when the grip turns more forceful.

“Goddamn, Louis.” Harry hisses.

Louis twitches, cock leaking without being touched. Harry’s hand reaches his hair and he tugs at lightly, harder, when Louis moans for it.

Harry changes the angle slightly, both of Louis’ knees now to his chest. Skin slapping sweaty skin -Harry’s not letting up, it’s almost painful.

Louis wants to scream so many things, but he can barely make out any words. His mouth is open, half-moans spilling from his tongue. He’s shaking, so close and Harry catches his eyes when Louis’ stomach tightens. It amazes him, how Harry knows, how much of him Harry can actually feel.

 Harry’s fucking him hard, and it’s in that moment that Louis comes without much say in the matter. The amount of pressure on his prostate sends him into a shaking orgasm. Louis closes his eyes so he won’t get hit with his own come. His head rolls against the bed, arching up at the intense feeling.

              Harry’s fucking him animal like, no rhythm – he’s going to cum. Louis barely catches when Harry’s closes his eyes, because he does first. Harry grips his calf muscle hard, kissing the ankle with the tattoo he had done. Harry kisses it over and over, thrusts slowing down only slightly. He’s cuming and Louis’ lashes flutter open halfway, just in time to catch Harry’s face. They like watching each other cum, it makes the other feel good.

              He feels his body swell a little, warmth oozing past his rim, settling in his stomach. Louis arches up for it, breathing hard, “fuck, fuck, fuck.” He sighs, getting a sloppy kiss to his lips. He returns the gesture as best as he can, grateful that Harry doesn’t pull out just yet.

              Louis’ eyes shut and he forgets about the money for a while, about Alina, about Zayn, the tapes… specifically, when Harry kisses his eyes open -or it could have been from hearing Demon scratching the door -both were a pretty good distraction.

-

              “Babe,” Louis mumbled over breakfast.

              “Yeah, baby.” Harry stopped writing their letter back to Alina.

              “Alina gave me Zayn’s phone number…”

              “What!”

-

Harry and Louis had checked Louis’ account yesterday –and it wasn’t a dream, they had ten thousand dollars.

Louis peaked into the bedroom –there was no one home except him and Demon, Louis just felt nervous. He didn’t know why Harry wouldn’t let him listen to the tapes with him and Louis just hopes it’s not something bad.

He crawled onto the bed, Demon following. Louis settled against the many pillows, taking a deep breath.

He was going to do this on the couch –but he wanted to get learn to comfortable in the bed –in their bed.

Louis put the recorder in his lap, before sticking in the tape that said ‘Harry Styles P1’.

Louis’ finger hovered over the play button for more than a minute. He looked at Demon who was curled up by his feet. “No matter what it is,” Louis whispered, watching Demon’s ear twitch lightly. “It’s going to be okay.”

_You are being recorded, understood?_

_Yep._

Louis swallowed hard.

 _What we say here,_ Alina blew her nose _, will not be repeated with Louis, unless you want it to be, understood?_

_Got it_

_So, what’s it like rooming with a stranger?_

_Eh, not too bad. He’s really nice._

_Louis?_

_Yeah._

_Do you both get along?_

_Yeah, I think so,_ Harry chuckled _, he’s gorgeous too –so, it’s really nice to look at him._

Alina laughed _, that’s always a plus._

_Yeah._

_What your favorite thing, that you’ve done together?_

_We made these milkshakes today,_ Harry laughed _, it wasn’t much of a milkshake though –we made a fort._ Harry snickered _, it was awful but we did it –that was a lot of fun. When we get back, we’ll probably take a nap in it or something._

_You think Louis likes you?_

_Uh, yeah, I mean, he’s shy, really little too –really sweet though, so I think I sometimes confuse his shyness for him disliking me. I hope he likes me –I like him._

_You like Louis?_

_I do, he’s easy to get along with._

_What don’t you like about him?_

_What I don’t like about him, hm… he’s allergic to peaches and I have peach shampoo and conditioner, lotion –I can’t touch him and I’m very touchy, so that sucks. –I wish he wasn’t allergic to peaches,_ Harry chuckled _, he’s so little compared to me, I’d love to hug to him._

_Do you think you’ll grow romantic feelings for Louis?_

_Um, I don’t know –I wouldn’t mind._ It was quiet _. He’s great –and he makes really great pancakes._

Alina giggled _, a good cook._

_Eh, we can’t cook so much, but those pancakes –A+._

-

“Hey, baby, I got the pictures developed. I haven’t looked at any –I’m waiting til I get home.”

Louis smiled, petting Demon with his toe. “I heard your tape.”

              “Ugh…”

              Louis rubbed his eye, “It was –so honest. Thank you, Harry.”

              “I’m hanging up.”

              Louis giggled, “no, why!”

              “Cause I’m feeling a little embarrassed.” Harry groaned, “I forgot about those damn tapes –you heard all of it?”

              “I didn’t know you started watching me sleep.”

              “Bye.”

-

Louis was arms crossed when Harry walked in. Harry grinned, putting a bag on the floor, closing the door with his foot. “What?”

              “You hung up on me.”

“Oh.” Harry rushed into Louis arms, kissing him. “I’m sorry, Peaches! I was embarrassed –you get embarrassed all the time!”

“But I don’t hang up on you!” Louis hmph’d.

“Okay, baby, I’m sorry. I won’t ever do it again –forgive me?”

Louis kissed him, hugging around Harry’s torso. “Okay.”

“Come,” He grabbed the back of Louis’ neck, “I wanna see the pictures we took.”

-

Harry’s favorite was one he captured of Louis off guard – or possibly the one with the duck –or maybe the one of Louis sleeping –possibly the one of Louis making pancakes in boxers –definitely the one of them laying in grass, in the dark –they couldn’t see it very well but Harry didn’t need to see it well to remember the night that instead of looking at stars, they became the stars.

They agreed their favorite is the one in the restaurant, kissing.

Yeah, that one…

-

_Dear, Harry, did you like the glitter?_

_Knowing you, you probably saw it –jackass._

_I put a lot of time into Louis’ letter –and I’m definitely not going to do that for yours._

_So let’s wrap this up._

_I gave your sweet boyfriend some money. We know he needs it –we also know he won’t want to accept it. Make him accept it, remind him that he deserves it. To put up with you, anyone would need ten thousand dollars._

_Yeah… ten thousand._

_I sent you some money –it’s fifty dollars –twenty five cents for every time you pissed me off._

_The box has the cameras, tapes, and a recorder._

_Be good to that boy. If you’re not, Jason and I may scoop him up. Don’t let him read your letter –rip it up if you have to. Just take care of him, keep him happy. I’m sure you won’t have a hard time doing it._

_p.s. fuck you, I don’t appreciate you drawing a dick on the living room wall._

_p.p.s. you aren’t the only one Louis deserves, but he loves you enough that you could be._

_Take care._

-

_Dear Alina,_

_Fuck you –you’re crazy_

_But_

_Thank you –honestly, thank you._

_p.s. I did see the glitter._

_p.p.s. you gave him Zayn’s number –really?_

_Tell Jason he can come over –I’m sure he needs a break from you._

_Thanks again._

__

 


End file.
